Just Give Me a Reason
by KailaGlass
Summary: The three year gap of Vegeta and Bulma, and more! What really happened in all the gaps of their lives that you didn't get to see? What are their thoughts, fears, dreams? What is Vegeta like when no one is around to haunt him? How did Bulma fall in love with him? DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, DRAGON BALL Z BELONGS TO AKIRA TORIYAMA! Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so, my disclaimer is in my summary, of course I do not own DBZ (wish I did !) This is my theory on what happened during the three year gap, and how I see Vegeta. I think personally that there had to be SOME sensitivity to the man for Bulma to love him so much. But at the same time, he's an arrogant jerk. So it's fun writing ! Reviews are greatly appreciated, just remember this is how I look at their relationship so he might be a little out of character at times, considering I'm sure Vegeta in front of everyone and Vegeta alone are somewhat different. He always has something to prove ! But anyway, I hope all who read enjoy ! I am following the story line closely, so at times it might be a tad bit like 'we already know this !' but I do all of my stories as closely as I can to the actual whatever I'm writing on. **

**Like I said, readers and reviewers are greatly appreciated !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

In the blink of an eye, Bulma had found herself back on familiar ground. Back on earth. No more Namek. _Thank Kami_. Bulma silently applauded in her head. But the time was not for celebration yet. Goku was still on Namek, who knew if he was dead or alive? Goku was still on Namek, alone. All alone, while the others were safe and sound, here back on earth.

Bulma sighed and glanced around. All the Nameks were huddled together, wide eyed. She almost giggled at the sight, but felt it was inappropriate. Making fun of someone else's fear was not a thing that Bulma Briefs would do. Of course, she knew one person that would. Glancing around, she saw Vegeta.

Trying to ignore the mass murderer, she set about figuring up plans, as she always did. It came time to discuss wishing everyone back, and there seemed to be issues with wishing Goku and Krillin back. Namek was destructed, therefore leaving no planet to wish the two warriors back onto. Bulma winced slightly at the news, glancing at Gohan's pitiful face as he tried to plead for another option. Bulma gave him the best explanation she could, watching his face fall as she crushed his hopes and dreams.

"I'm sorry, Gohan. I know it's hard. Your dad's a really good egg." Bulma said sadly.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta hissed, causing Bulma to turn around, glaring at the Saiyan prince that stood leaning against a tree.

"What?" She yelped, anger starting to flood through her.

"Enough of this ridiculous babble." Vegeta demanded, his arms crossed.. "If you want Kakarot back, then listen. The earth has a check-in station to the spirit realm. Wish him back there first, then wish him back to life."

"Hey! That might work! Man, Vegeta, what a great idea! I'm impressed." Bulma rambled, oblivious to the slight embarrassment she caused to Vegeta, who looked down at the ground with a grunt. "This is awesome! We need to gather the dragon balls." Bulma was growing excited, when she noticed Gohan walking toward Vegeta.

"Uh, thank you very much! Heh heh." Gohan stuck his hand out to Vegeta.

"Don't get carried away!" Vegeta growled, smacking Gohan's hand away. "You bunch of softies." _Silly fools. I'm not interested in helping Kakarot. I want to know how he became a Super Saiyan, so I can do it too._ Vegeta mumbled in his head, though he refused to say the words out loud.

Vegeta watched the scene before him with little interest. The woman had kept glancing at him, staring at him, everytime he said anything. Some strange part of him was actually relieved that everyone was back on earth. The blue haired woman was young and full of life. She would have fizzled into a waste if Frieza would have gotten a hold of her. The things she would have experienced would have killed her in a short amount of time, he was sure...

_So what? She concerns you, why? SHE DOESN'T._ Vegeta shook his head, wondering why those thoughts entered his mind. He summed it up to his hatred toward Frieza, and left it at that. One of the elder Nameks was informing the woman that they had to use the dragon balls to find another planet, but the problem was: where to go until then?

"Gosh.. Hey, I know! Just stay with me!" Bulma practically yelled with excitement. Vegeta winced, the shrillness of her voice piercing his eardrums.

"No, we mustn't impose." The older Namek replied.

"Ahh, hey, it's really no biggie! It's the least I can do for you all. Besides you need a major credit card to stay in a hotel." Bulma grinned as the Nameks all began looking at each other in question. "Hey, no worries! My Dad's compound is huge! There's enough room for everyone. It's not like you guys have a lot of options. Green men from outer space aren't a common sight around here."

"Oh gosh, I see your point. We accept." The Namek finally gave in.

"What about you?" Bulma called, turning toward Vegeta. "Hey homeboy!"

"Huh, what? Home...what?" Vegeta stuttered at the woman's words. No one had ever addressed him in such a manner. _Homeboy?_

"Hey loosen up! You're gonna need a place to crash too!" Bulma flashed him a smile, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Ugh." Vegeta huffed, turning his head away from her.

"Hey, why don't you drop the arrogant tough guy act and just relax? Let it all go, take a vacation for goodness sake. Unwind and see what life has to offer you. You're actually kinda cute!" Bulma gushed.

"What? I'm not kinda... SHUT UP!" Vegeta huffed, his expression twisted in horror as he glanced around, hoping no one heard the woman's big mouth. His face flushed slightly, as he kept his face turned away from the others. _Kinda cute, my ass!_

"All right then, it's all settled. I'm going to go call my dad and have him pick all of us up." Bulma announced.

"Thank you so much." The older Namek said gratefully.

"Uh, Bulma, do you think I could stay at your house for a little while?" Gohan asked quietly.

"What are you talking about kiddo? You have your own beautiful house with a wonderful mom who's probably worried sick about you." Bulma replied, giving him the answer he wasn't quite looking for.

"Well, yea but, it will just be for a short time. Please?" Gohan seemed to be pleading. "Just 'til I finish my homework?" How could she say no? Bulma called her father to inform him of their location, and she advised him to bring one of the bigger Capsule Corp. vehicles after explaining the situation. It seemed like no time before she heard the roar of the engines.

"Hey that's them! All right! Yo, Dad! We're down here!" Bulma began waving her arms and yelling like a maniac. Once again, Vegeta had to refrain from covering his ears at her shrill shouting. As soon as Mr. Briefs landed, the hatch opened, and Chi Chi came running down the ramp shouting for Gohan. Bulma's eyes widened at the sight, and she was suddenly very happy she was not in Gohan's position, as Chi Chi ran toward him at full blast.

Bulma, eager to get back home after being gone for so long, decided to pull a smart move. She quickly ushered everyone into the ship, even Vegeta seemed eager to get going, as he swaggered up the ramp and stepped inside. They took off for Capsule Corp. No one had much to say, and even if they did, no one could get a word in. Chi Chi was asking Gohan a million questions. Bulma let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding when they landed. _Home sweet home_. She hummed in her head.

"Well guys, this is gonna be your new home for a while." Bulma chirped, showing off her home to its guest. "It's not the Taj Mahal, but I think you're gonna like it." Suddenly a blonde woman was in Vegeta's face, who jerked back, stunned at the intrusion of his personal space.

"Hi, are you the one who helped Goku save my beautiful little girl from those horrible men?" Mrs. Briefs asked, and Vegeta was silent, as he pondered over what to do, what to say. "You should get a medal, you're a hero!"

"I, I, uh... A ship!" Vegeta found something to save him from the blasted woman's mother. Suddenly, his day turned much brighter. He was getting the hell out of dodge. Walking over to the ship, he began looking at it, studying the frame.

"She's a real beauty." Mr. Briefs joined him. Vegeta scowled, but decided to take some interest. It was his only way out of this hell hole. "Advanced supertronics, the best self generated laser power reactor, and a stereo system that will bring the house down." Vegeta walked inside of the ship, taking a look for himself.

"Not bad. Kakarot must have used a ship just like this one." Vegeta said out loud. Suddenly, something beeped and Mrs. Briefs appeared on the small circle screen with a tray full of drinks.

"Hi Vegeta, come on out! Cold drinks for everyone! I made you a Shirley Temple!" Mrs. Briefs offered. Vegeta mentally groaned and left the ship without a word. Even though it was only one hundred and thirty days, Vegeta felt like it was going to take a lifetime.

* * *

Over the next few months, Vegeta still hadn't grown accustomed to Mrs. Briefs. Bulma and her father were easy to live with. Well, at least Mr. Briefs was. Bulma was another story, but not nearly as intolerable as her mother. Mainly, they let him be. Much to his surprise. Bulma would try to talk to him every now and then, only to have Vegeta piss her off, which ended in her storming away. Yes, Vegeta was happy that the days counted down much quicker than he expected.

The day had come to make the wish, the dragon would soon appear. Bulma was in the middle of it all, Vegeta stayed back, leaned against the house. He watched the woman he had been living with. Her hair had grown out quite a bit. Vegeta thought she looked better with longer hair. Brushing the thought from his mind, he kept his eyes on the others, waiting.

Of course Kakarot's psycho wife and his son were late. Vegeta gave a slight shake of the head. The others didn't seem to care about punctuation, just ready to summon the dragon and make their wishes. The blue haired woman urged Dende to continue. The small Namek boy mumbled a few words in the Namekian language, and the dragon appeared, Bulma making awful barking noises.

The Nameks decided to give their wish to Bulma, saying they wouldn't mind waiting to find another planet. Excited, Bulma made the first wish. Goku and Krillin were to be sent to earth's check-in station. The dragon informed them that Krillin was there, but not Goku. He was alive, and the dragon made everyone aware that moving him to the check-in station would kill him.

_Kakarot_... Vegeta pondered. The others began wondering why he hadn't come home. They decided to wish Krillin back to life, which Vegeta thought was a wish well wasted. And then, the little bald man appeared, dazed and confused as to what he was doing back alive. Of course the others went about cheering and explaining the situation to him.

After the dragon began getting impatient, Bulma complimented him with a "You're cute", and Vegeta felt the monster's pain as it winced with embarrassment. Vegeta laughed silently, happy to see someone else besides him being attacked by the woman's stupid insults. _Cute my ass._ Vegeta growled in his head.

Bulma finally got down to business, telling Dende to go ahead with the last wish. Bring Goku back to earth. Bulma waited with anticipation at seeing her friend again. Then, the dragon burst everyone's bubble with a few simple words. "It cannot be done." Why? Because wherever the idiot Saiyan was, he wanted to stay. He had refused to return, passing along the message that he'd be back later.

_Kakarot, what are you up to? You're probably training on another planet somewhere, perfecting your skills, while I'm sitting here wasting my time with these bozos. _Vegeta looked over, seeing the ship that Mr. Briefs had shown him. It was time. He'd find the damn clown out there. He would.

The roaring startled Bulma as it pulsed through her ears. Looking over, she watched as the Capsule Corp. space ship disappeared into the sky. She knew that Vegeta had gotten on it and took off. _Just what are you doing? Where are you going? Be safe, Vegeta._ Bulma thought wearily. Something about the Saiyan just made her wonder. He and Goku were the same thing, the same race... Maybe her thoughts were just wishful thinking. _I'll probably never see him again._

"Isn't that your space ship, darling?" Mrs. Briefs asked her husband, breaking through Bulma's thoughts.

"Well, it was." He replied, almost forlornly.

"Ohh..." Mrs. Briefs said quietly. Piccolo got them back on track, and Bulma talked to King Kai briefly before instructing Dende to wish back Yamcha. Bulma was lost at the sight of her on and off again boyfriend. She had been through so much to get him, and now he was back. She grinned when he told her she looked better than ever, the grin growing when he mentioned how much he'd missed her.

* * *

One-hundred and thirty days passed quickly, and the gang summoned the dragon once again. Tien and Chiaotzu were revived, and returned back to earth. The day was full of excitement until the Namekians had to say goodbye. Bulma watched, feeling a rush of tears in her eyes as Gohan and Dende held hands and said goodbye. The two kids were teary eyed as Dende whispered "See ya."

"Yea, see ya." Gohan whispered back. Dende disappeared from Gohan's grasp, and Bulma's heart broke for the young boy. She knew how much he loved Dende, and when Gohan cried out for his friend, she stepped forward resting her hand on his shoulder.

But all in all, everything was back to normal. The enemy was wiped out, Goku had promised to return eventually, and Bulma had her friends back. Her boyfriend back. Though she was sad to see the Nameks leave, she found peace knowing that they finally had what they had longed for. A home. She knew Dende and Gohan would see each other again. Bulma smiled, feeling satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am putting up a few chapters today to get my story started, so I am excited to see where this leads ! I really hope anyone who reads enjoys the story, and my own little things I add in. I am so loving this concept of the Vegeta/Bulma story line, and am having a wonderful time writing it ! Hope yall enjoy as much as I am ! Readers and Reviewers are greatly appreciated as always !**

**~Kaila G.**

* * *

Bulma felt as if her life was a blur over the next few months. After the Garlic Jr. situation, she had felt the slightest bit of paranoia, feeling as if the world would never be safe. Often, she laughed at her nerves, feeling silly at such thoughts. Goku wasn't even around, and look at Gohan. He was turning into quite a little man. Quite a little man with many wonderful qualities that had come from Goku.

But there was something else that unnerved her. Not the thought of more villians, she figured that would always be a threat. The source of her worry was in her boyfriend, Yamcha. Ever since she had wished him back, he had been strange. Or maybe not strange, maybe just his usual self. Him dying had made her see things more clearly, but obviously it had done nothing for the boy himself. All he ever seemed to be concerned with was baseball and other women.

Bulma was not one to share. Whenever she confronted him about the other women, he'd just get defensive and mean. So she stopped. She stopped asking, stopped caring. She let Yamcha do his thing, and she stayed in her lab most of the time. Yamcha had been coming around more lately, and she had figured it was because he was bored of being a 'player'. Hoping to salvage what was left of their relationship, she allowed it. Maybe he would man up and ask her to marry him.

_HA_. She huffed in her head. On the other hand, she was relieved that it hadn't come to that. Marriage was something she wanted, but she wasn't so sure if Yamcha was that dream guy anymore. Bulma had dreamed of her wedding a few times. The first time, Yamcha was there, clear as the sky was blue. But then he began to fizzle out, until she was left standing alone. Sighing, she glanced over at Yamcha, who was eating something that Mrs. Briefs had set in front of him.

Mrs. Briefs had decided to throw a small get together, and Bulma felt good being around her friends. Despite Yamcha's flirting and annoying her, she was actually having an okay day with the goof. He was currently making a joke about some cat food commercial and how Puar hated it. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at Yamcha's kid like personality. Maybe that was the problem. Kid like.

Suddenly Bulma thought about the dream she had the night before. Trying her best not to blush at the memory, she began to wonder why dreamed of Vegeta. He had been gone for a while now, and she was positive he probably wouldn't be back. Not any time soon, if at all. But still... That dream...

_Bulma was sitting on the couch, when Vegeta walked through the front door. The two stared at each other, the blue haired beauty gaping at Vegeta in shock. The Saiyan just stood still, a scowl on his face. Deciding to break the silence, Bulma stood and walked toward him._

_"Vegeta, you're back!" She grinned, even though she knew he was just going to be mean to her._

_"Come here, Bulma." Vegeta smiled through his growl of words, as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a long kiss. Shocked, Bulma had hesitated for a moment before grabbing his shoulders for support as she returned the kiss._

Then her alarm clock had began beeping. For once, Bulma was extremely annoyed to have the awful beeping machine so close to her ears. Ruining a perfectly good dream. She had almost thrown the damned thing across the room, but didn't feel like ruining it. Her dad had made it special for her, and despite ruining her dream, she cherished it.

"I had a weird dream last night that Vegeta came back." Bulma blurted out. Yamcha whipped his head toward her, his face full of disgust.

"What? Vegeta! You dreamt about _him_?"Yamcha's face looked slightly angry now. Bulma almost rolled her eyes.

"You know, actually he was pretty nice to me in the dream. And a good kisser, to boot." Bulma probably shouldn't have said that, but she just wanted to see Yamcha show _some _feelings toward her.

"WHAT? You _kissed_ him?!" Yamcha practically yelled over the table.

"It was just a dream, Yamcha." The blue haired genius said casually.

"You poor sap, you're jealous aren't you? Admit it!" Oolong teased, causing Bulma to snicker.

"Right." Yamcha huffed, sticking his nose up to all of them. _Oh, here we go with the pouting. _Bulma wanted to lean over the table and smack him one.

"Speaking of Vegeta, your dad said he should be running out of fuel soon!" Mrs. Briefs giggled slightly, oblivious to the harm that it could cause. _Hm? Vegeta's running out of fuel_. Bulma turned away, hoping no one saw the fear in her eyes. Looking up toward the sky, she hoped that the Saiyan had enough sense to stop somewhere and refuel, if there was anywhere he could do so.

As the cook out got under way, Bulma snuck off to find some peace in her mother's garden. The flowers were blooming beautifully, and she found that she could actually have mental peace here. Listening to the others had given her a slight headache, and she had to escape.

* * *

The next day, Bulma was walking toward the door, preparing to meet up with Yamcha. He was supposed to be here by now, and she figured that he was outside talking to her mother. Before she got to the end of the stairs, a loud boom echoed through the house, making everything shudder. Grabbing onto the railing for support, Bulma's brow furrowed.

"What the hell was that?" She mumbled to herself. Jogging toward the door, she flung it open to see her father's Capsule Corp. space ship. Her heart began to thud in her chest. "Could it be..?" Bulma jogged over to her mother, who Yamcha was standing in front of, his stance defensive. _Oh, please_, Bulma huffed to herself.

A hiss escaped from the space ship as the door lowered. Bulma held her breath, waiting to see who appeared. Sure enough, the dark haired Saiyan walked out, looking very arrogant as usual. When he saw Yamcha standing in a defensive position, he countered it. Vegeta tensed up, preparing to beat the brakes off of the stupid weakling.

"Vegeta! What do you want?" Yamcha challenged.

"Oh, boy! Maybe you prefer...some coffee?" Mrs. Briefs asked, over pouring tea into a cup. Bulma just watched Vegeta, hand on her hip.

"I was hoping that Kakarot might have finally returned." Vegeta answered, looking down. Something in his voice was different in that moment. Instead of the cold, hard tone he usually spoke with, his voice softer and lined with disappoinment.

"Hm? What? No way! You never found him in space?" Yamcha asked, worry coating his voice. Vegeta jumped down from the ship's ramp, landing in front of Yamcha.

"Don't remind me!" Vegeta growled in annoyance. "I'm angry enough to hurt somebody! And pounding you might just be the therapy I need."

"Hey guys?" Bulma walked over toward them, deciding it was time to diffuse the situation. Yamcha didn't need to die. Again. "What's that awful smell? Oh it's you. When's the last time you bathed there, bud? You need a bath." She poked his chest and he flinced at her touch. Bulma ran her finger up his chest, brushing his chin lightly, as if to wipe the dirt away. "Please, this way." She began walking toward the house, Vegeta staring at her with a scowl. Still, the Saiyan was somewhat interested. A hot shower would be nice. Bulma turned to see him still standing there, unmoved. "Well, what? Do you want me to roll out the red carpet?" She snapped. Vegeta grunted, his temper flaring. He almost gave her an earful, but decided against it.

Giving in, he trailed along behind her, hearing Yamcha's voice mumble, "Unreal." Vegeta smirked, hearing the nuisance on the weakling's shoulder. When Mrs. Briefs spoke, Vegeta followed Bulma a little closer, eager to get away from everyone. He just really wanted that shower. Bulma led him into the house, and down the hall to the bathroom.

"Here you are. Now leave the door open." Bulma said sweetly.

"What for?" Vegeta glared at her. She huffed slightly.

"So I can come in and get your dirty clothes, that's what for." She turned and walked out of the bathroom, calling out, "And to bring you clean clothes!"

Vegeta said nothing, only grunted quietly. Stripping down quickly, he hopped into the shower, feeling himself relax at the hot water pouring over him. He heard the woman come in and gather his clothes. The Saiyan wondered why she offered such a good fuss and fight, then turned around and did nice things for him. _Because she's an idiot woman._

Bulma gathered his clothes and dropped them in the washing machine, cringing at the smell. Closing down the washer door, she stepped lightly across the bathroom, not even realizing that Vegeta could detect her every move. Sitting the clothes on a little side table near the shower, she walked toward the door, about to leave.

"Hey you!" Bulma turned catching a very great view of Vegeta in the shower. "I left you some fresh clothes! Hello? You alive in there?"

"I heard you!" Vegeta grumbled. "You can leave now!"

"Why, yes master! Your wish is my command! Ughh!" Bulma's shrill voice rang through his ears, even with the shower running. Wincing slightly, he looked up, letting the water fall over him.

_The female species, such an enigma. _Vegeta cursed the woman silently, wishing that he could just find Kakarot and be done with it all. Find out how to become a Super Saiyan, and he was out of here! Never looking back, that was for sure.

Bulma left the Saiyan be, deciding to join the others out on the balcony. Walking through the door, she heard Yamcha going on with Krillin about Vegeta and his "obsession" with becoming more powerful than Goku. Of course, leave it to Yamcha to be talking bad about a guy who could blast him into damnation and back.

"He's used to getting what he wants, that's all. He's like a spoiled little kid." Bulma decided to throw in her opinion.

"Man, sounds like you." Yamcha turned in his chair, his expression matching along with the cruel joke.

"Hmph." Bulma pouted slightly, before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello? Servant woman! Bring me a drying cloth, at once!" Vegeta's voice rang out. Bulma frowned, ignoring him. "Woman! Can you hear me?"

"I hear you, but my name is Bulma, and I'm not your servant! So, say please!" Bulma decided that two could play that game.

"Forget about the stupid drying cloth, then!" Vegeta mumbled.

"Suit yourself! Drip dry, you jerk!" Bulma shouted.

"What in the-Is this some kind of joke?" Vegeta bellowed the question from the other room.

"Is what a joke?" Bulma asked, her face full of question.

"These garments that you left. Uh.. Are they for a man or a woman? They're PINK!" The Saiyan prince was pissed. Bulma giggled.

"Oh, come on, it's the style here!" The woman called cheerfully.

"Men in pink? How bizarre!" Vegeta mused angrily. Bulma began laughing, joined by the others. The laughter stopped when Vegeta appeared, face in a scowl. "This is ridiculous! I'm a warrior! Not a, a variety of flower!"

"Well, you smell good." Bulma smiled dreamily, before laughing again, joined by the others.

"Stop that! Stop it or I'll blast YOU ALL!" Vegeta demanded. Everyone stopped.

"Loosen up. Fighting's no fun. Just relax." The blue haired earthling chirped. "If you want to find Goku, just stay here. He'll come. I've known Goku since he was five years old. Trust me, he'll be back... I just know he will."

Bulma decided to let things calm down before trying to ask Vegeta any questions. She began grilling food, and Oolong was bragging on her cooking skills. Pleased, she let out a laugh from the heart, grinning from ear to ear. Not many people knew she could cook, only the gang. Glancing over at Vegeta, he even seemed a small percentage impressed, watching her cook the food. Maybe he was just hungry. Suddenly, the Saiyan jumped up, slamming his fist on the table. The act made Bulma jump, turning to see what had caused him to do so.

"So he failed after all! Frieza's still alive, and he's coming!" Vegeta yelled, frustrated.

"Wait, how do you know? Maybe it could be somebody else. Come on!" Yamcha fussed.

"Hm! I know, I make it my business to know. Unlike you." Vegeta shot back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yamcha snapped up, his chair flying backward.

"Hey Vegeta? Would you like a little more barbeque sauce on your spare ribs?" Bulma asked, ignoring the whole situation. She didn't want to see Vegeta murder Yamcha just yet. Vegeta glared at her for a moment, before relaxing slightly.

"Sure, why not." He mumbled, too concerned at the power coming closer to argue with her right now.

"Well my money's on you guys!" Oolong spoke up. "We can leave if you wanna fight him here."

"Really? No! He is _not _coming to my house!" Bulma growled, and Vegeta nearly chuckled at her idiotic statement.

"You don't understand, Woman. He will crush you." Vegeta snapped. _Among other things your pretty little face has never even imagined._ With that, Vegeta took off into the sky without another word. Yamcha followed behind him, despite everything inside of him warning him to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hate doing my author notes at the beginning of a chapter... So depending on what's going on in the story they might be before, or after, or both !**

* * *

Bulma was hot and mad. The guys always left her out of the fight, she never got the chance to see what was going on up close and personal. _Not this time!_ She was determined to see this Frieza. The one that had nearly wiped out everyone on Namek. The one who had threatened to destroy everything. Goku didn't kill him after all...

Bulma threw a capsule onto the front lawn and her hover craft came into full view through the smoke. Jumping inside, Bulma started the engine and took off in the direction that Vegeta and Yamcha had flown away to. She sped through the air, looking down for sight of them. Within minutes, she saw Vegeta's pink shirt. She giggled.

Vegeta heard the faint hum of an engine, and he already knew what was coming. The woman. He could sense her Ki coming closer. Yamcha must have heard the hum of the engine as well, for he spun around on his heels, looking up at the sky. As her hover car came into sight, Vegeta winced at her shrill voice.

"Hello down there!" She called gleefully.

"It's Bulma!" Yamcha exclaimed in exasperation. She had the car open, Puar right beside her, both waving like maniacs.

"Vegeta! Yamcha! I'm coming in!" Bulma yelled, causing Vegeta to wish he was deaf. _Why is she here? Does she want to die? _Vegeta thought she was quite foolish for a genius. Yamcha watched with wide eyes as Bulma landed her vehicle and stepped out with Puar.

"Yamcha!" Puar floated toward him giggling. He stopped abruptly when Yamcha began to yell.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" Yamcha bellowed at the two.

"We came to see Frieza. I missed him on Namek, and I am not going to let that happen again." Bulma said firmly, stepping forward with determination on her face.

"Are you crazy? Do you realize what he'll do to you when he finds you here?" Yamcha asked, bewildered at her actions. Her calmness.

"Yes, of course I do. He'll come down, and blow up the planet. But I want to see him before he does it! What's so wrong with that? Besides, I hear he's kinda cute." Bulma had an almost wicked look on her face. For a moment, Yamcha saw Vegeta in her eyes. But really, Bulma had only said it to piss him off.

"It's amazing how every time you open your mouth, you prove you're an idiot." Vegeta said, his back turned. About that time, Tien and Chiaotzu landed down. Yamcha greeted them, and Bulma flashed a smile.

"Vegeta, I didn't realize you were going to be here, too." Tien challenged.

"Is that okay?" Vegeta mocked, his voice seething with a wicked tease.

"As a matter of fact, it isn't. I still haven't forgotten what happened the last time we met. You disgust me. How can you stomach him, Yamcha?" Tien asked.

"Heh! Loser!" Vegeta taunted.

"What?" Tien growled.

"Hey! Cool it, guys. This is no time to fight, okay?" Yamcha stepped between them, trying to diffuse what was turning ugly. Yamcha and Tien began babbling, causing Vegeta to blow up on the two slightly, all the while pointing out Piccolo's entrance.

Gohan and Krillin arrived, and Bulma was excited to see the two. Upon their arrival, everyone learned there had been no word from Goku. Bulma felt a little more doomed with that realization, and her heart began to pound when Piccolo announced that Frieza was here. Sure enough, the ship came into sight, flew right over them, and landed off in the distance.

All hell broke loose. Vegeta ordered for everyone to supress their power levels and get it together. They had to find Frieza before Frieza found them. Then the lavender haired boy came along, turned into a super Saiyan, took out Frieza's men, and destroyed Frieza effortlessly. Then detroyed his father. The kid then informed the Z gang that he was headed to meet Goku.

Of course Vegeta had tried drilling the kid a bit, but the lavender haired boy refused to give a name or any information. Bulma had questioned him about his Capsule Corp jacket, and the fact that he had his own capsules. He had offered an obvious excuse to that question as well. Bulma wondered about the stranger, but he seemed harmless enough.

He also seemed... Familiar. Like deja vu in a way. Something about him made Bulma curious. He looked like someone she knew, but he was being so secretive! Her brain had started ticking and it wouldn't stop. But no matter how hard they pressed for imformation, the kid kept quiet. Except for a small exchange of words with Vegeta, after the Saiyan Prince had snapped on the kid for staring at his pink shirt.

Finally Goku arrived. He was really back from space. He talked to the kid for a few minutes, the two turned super Saiyan and had some sort of small fight. Then the two continued talking like nothing ever happened. The Z warriors witnessed Goku laughing, then promptly fall backwards, which baffled them all. Vegeta most of all, who was sure that the kid didn't come here to tell Kakarot jokes.

Then, just like that, the kid was leaving. Bulma swore he waved at her, and it puzzled her. She brushed the thoughts and questions from her mind when Goku began explaining the whole purpose of the kid coming here to talk to him. Three years from that day, a pair of androids would awaken and kill everyone on the planet. Another great threat.

Bulma held onto Yamcha, as he lifted up into the air. She knew what all of this meant. It meant preperation and training. It meant a new threat coming into the picture. It meant Vegeta living at Capsule Corp again. Bulma tried to think positive thoughts, like the fact that Goku was home safely. And by the looks of it, home to stay. It was about time. They needed him here.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Goku had arrived back on earth. Bulma had been busying herself in the lab, ignoring Yamcha. He had been a major jerk lately. In fact, a jerk wasn't quite cruel enough to describe him. Dick, a major dick. Canceling their last two dates had only been the tip of the iceberg.

He constantly fussed and complained about Bulma working in the lab. About Vegeta living at Capsule Corp. He constantly wanted to stay the night, or have Bulma stay the night with him. Every time she brushed him off, because ever since he had been wished back, nothing had been the same. Bulma knew something was off, it had been for a while.

Something else had been on her mind. Just before Goku had taken off with Gohan and Piccolo, he had turned and said, "Oh, and Bulma. Hey, I hope you have a healthy baby!" The words of her best friend had been playing over and over in her head ever since he had said them. What did Goku mean by that? Have a healthy baby? Bulma shook her head and dropped the gadget she was working on, losing focus.

The blue haired woman left her lab and walked down the hallway in a sleepy daze. Once closer to the kitchen, she realized the light was on. It was two in the morning, so she had one theory of who might be in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Walking around the corner quietly, her theory was confirmed when she saw Vegeta sitting at the table.

"Hey." She mumbled quietly, walking over to the counter. Vegeta didn't acknowledge her, he rarely did. She hadn't expected him to, anyway. Brushing off his rudeness, she set about making coffee. She grabbed a coffee mug from the cabinet, and stood by the counter in silence. Even though she moved fluidly and with stealth, hopping onto the counter caused Vegeta to eye her wearily.

"What are you doing, Woman?" Vegeta asked, as the scent filled his nose. "What's that smell?"

"Coffee. I'm making coffee." Bulma replied, sleep in her voice. "I'll make you a cup." She offered. Vegeta said nothing, and she was okay with that. From past experience, she knew he was up for trying most things. Not everything, but most.

Bulma made their coffees exactly the same. Sweet and rich. She took a sip of hers, and grinned. She knew he'd like it, no one could turn down Bulma Brief's coffee. Grabbing the two mugs, she walked over to the table and set down one in front of Vegeta. He eyed the cup with slight interest, before grabbing the handle.

"It's hot." Bulma warned, before setting her own mug on the table and plopping down in a kitchen chair. Vegeta ignored her warning, taking a sip of the liquid. Even in the dim light, she saw Vegeta's eyes spark a bit. So he liked coffee. He took another sip, and before she knew it, he had drank the entire mug of coffee. She had only taken five or six sips of her own. Vegeta looked up at her from his empty mug, those eyes sparkling with a mischievious look.

"More." He said simply. Bulma rolled her eyes, and stood from her chair.

"Do you ever say please?" She huffed, snatching the mug from the table. She heard him chuckle darkly. A chuckle that would send shivers down ones spine. But to Bulma, it was just idle threatening. She poured him another cup, made the same way, and plunked it down beside him. "I'm going back to the lab. Good night, Vegeta."

The Saiyan prince said nothing, only drank from the mug that she had set down in front of him. As soon as Bulma turned the corner, she let out a little smile. She had opened him up, barely, but still had opened him up to show delight in something. Even if it was just coffee. Bulma, feeling quite accomplished, decided to take a break from her work. Instead of walking to her lab, she cut off to the right, walked into her bedroom, and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

Vegeta finished his dinner and the remainder of the coffee that the woman had made. It was delicious, though he'd never tell her that. Walking from the kitchen, he was kicking himself for staying in the gravity chamber so late. On a set schedule, he knew he'd have to wake up early to train despite the little sleep he would get that night.

Walking down the hall, he noticed Bulma's bedroom door was wide open. She lay, sprawled out across her bed, breathing softly. Her head rested on her arm, which was curled around her face. Vegeta knew she was sound asleep. _I could crush her throat while she sleeps. How does she sleep so peacefully? _Vegeta shook his head and continued on to his own room.

Shutting his bedroom door behind him, the prince walked over to his bathroom. Peeling off his training clothes, he threw them in a heap. Vegeta knew that Bulma would pick them up in the morning while he was training. He really wanted to sleep, but he was disgusting. Filthy from his training that day. What he needed most was a shower.

Turning the knobs, Vegeta watched as water rushed from the shower head. The water was hot, nearly scalding. Within seconds, the bathroom mirror already had a thin layer of moisture, fogging the glass slightly. Stepping into the shower, the Saiyan relaxed a little under the hot water.

But he was tired. Bathing off quickly, he stood under the water for a moment. Soaking in the feeling, he didn't want to move. The thought of his bed snapped him out of the hot water's trance. He turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel. Bulma had started keeping fresh towels by the shower in his bathroom.

Vegeta wiped the mirror with his hand and looked at himself. _I am the prince of all Saiyans! Why can't I achieve my goal of becoming a super Saiyan? If that clown Kakarot can do it, surely I can! So what's taking so long? I am a warrior! _Vegeta pushed himself away from the sink counter in anger.

He left the bathroom and walked to his bed. He snatched the covers down and layed down on the bed. Growling softly, he stared up at the ceiling. _I will not fail! Damn you, Kakarot! I will just push myself harder. I will become a super Saiyan. Everyone will see. Then, I will beat you into oblivion, make you beg for my mercy! _

Vegeta smiled wickedly as he rolled onto his side. Yes, tomorrow would be the start of a new day. A new training day, that is. He would intensify his training triple what he was already doing now. It was his only solution to become the best. If he wanted to be the best, he was going to have to train the best. That's all he thought about as he dozed off.

* * *

**Okay, so that little coffee scene was kinda cute, eh ? Haha it just came to me as I was writing, and I was like "yesssss perfect scene !" Well, hope all enjoys this chapter ! Reviews and Readers are awesome !**

**~Kaila G.**


	4. Chapter 4

The gravity chamber was red, the force pulling down every part of him. Struggling to keep on his feet, Vegeta sent a blast at one of the training bots. The bot easily bounced the blast around to the other bots, each go around sending the blast Vegeta's way. The force was brutal, and a moment of lost concentration sent Vegeta to his hands and knees.

Trying to gain control of his body against the gravitational pull, Vegeta realized that the bots were tossing the ball of energy around like a toy. He knew it would be hurdling at him full force any second. As if on cue, the blast of energy came flying straight at his face. Vegeta willed every part of him, mind and body, to get up.

He flew into the air, the ball of energy just missing him. Looking around, he watched as the blast bounced back and forth between the bots, quicker than ever. He could barely keep focus on it and trying to keep himself in the air against the gravity weighing down on his body. The blast flew at him every few seconds, but Vegeta moved with pure skill, dodging it every time.

But suddenly it cut a sharp direction, grazing his face. The blow threw his concentration off entirely, causing him to fall onto the floor flat on his back. Light blinded him and the noise of explosion rumbled through his delicate ears as the training ball hit the floor of the gravity room. For a moment, Vegeta was blinded, but then the air cleared and he could see red again.

The bots came together, assuming position, which only fueled Vegeta to keep going. Anger and determination sparked within him, giving the strength he needed to pick himself up off the floor. _You want to play?_ _Let's play, then._ He clenched his fist. _I can do this. I'm a Saiyan. I'm the most powerful warrior in the universe. I'll show you. I'll show you all!_

Vegeta crossed his arms, fighting the gravity pulling down on his body. He channeled his energy, pulling all he could muster into the center of his being. Letting out a yell, he flung his arms up releasing the energy. Releasing the power. Releasing the attack. Everything went hazy, but he could feel everything around him being destroyed.

His energy was draining, and he slowed his assault. Hanging his head, Vegeta took a moment to catch his breath. Then, he looked up at the mess he had caused. The training bots were warped and contorted into a broken mess. The room itself seemed okay, but the bots were done for. _That's just great. Now I'll have to wait for the old man to fix them._

* * *

"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched his name loudly. The Saiyan sat at the kitchen table, eating the dinner that Mrs. Brief's had cooked for him. Ignoring the blue haired woman, he kept eating as if he hadn't heard a peep. Bulma appeared in the kitchen, marching over to where he sat. "VEGETA! I know you can hear me!"

"What do you want, Woman?" Vegeta snapped, his voice hard. Bulma cut her eyes, glaring at him with as much venom as she could gather into one look.

"Do you realize how difficult it is to create training bots that can withstand your elements?" She fussed.

"Obviously impossible." Vegeta grumbled, taking a bite of the roll in his hand.

"UGH! You jerk! You don't appreciate anything we do for you!" Bulma hissed.

"No, I only train constantly to keep your planet from being burned to hell." Vegeta argued back, slight sarcasm in his voice.

"No, Vegeta. You train to beat Goku. You train to be _better_ than him. Obviously impossible." Bulma turned to walk away from the arrogant price, feeling satisfied. Before she could take a step, she was pinned against the wall, Vegeta's face only inches from her.

"Do not underestimate me, Woman. Piss me off, I might really hurt you." Vegeta leaned toward the side of her face, his mouth next to her ear. "Iy ain'e kathos."

And just like that, he was gone. Bulma stood against the wall, her heart pounding in her chest. Her mouth was dry, her adrenaline sky rocketing through the roof. What was that last thing he had said? _"Iy ain'e kathos."_ The words were so foreign, she had no idea what they meant. _"Piss me off, I might really hurt you."_ The words had sounded so cold. So real.

The funny thing about it, Bulma didn't buy it for a second. When he pulled a stunt like that, it did get her blood pumping. But it only enraged her more, made her want to charge in there after him and give him a good squabble. Still, something about it this time made her weary. He had never spoken to her in another language before... Could it be Saiyan?

Bulma only imagined so.

* * *

The next morning, Bulma sat flipping through her magazine. Vegeta had spent the remainder of the day training out in the chamber until the bots were fixed, then he trained on into the night. Bulma didn't even hear him come in, she had fallen asleep far before his training was over for the night.

"Ughhh... Everyone else is working so hard to get ready for those androids, while I'm sitting around the house doing nothing! I wish there was something I could do." Bulma said out loud, resting her head on her hand.

"Bulma!" Her mother's cheerful voice interrupted her dismaying thoughts. "I stopped by the bakery today, and look what I bought for us! Nice, huh? Don't these look scrumptious?" Her mother set down the tray of treats onto the coffee table with a giggle.

"Mmhmm." Bulma mumbled, staring off into space.

"Now, which one do you want?" Mrs. Brief's asked her daughter.

"There all yours, Mom. I'm not very hungry." Bulma replied, resting her arms behind her head.

"What? But Bulma what's wrong with you? Are you feeling lonely because the boys are spending all their time training and not spending time with you? That's it, isn't dear?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, puh-lease!" Bulma huffed. "I'm just not very hungry!" Bulma looked up to see her father entering the room, stretching with a yawn.

"You know, I'm starting to think that Vegeta's a few cards short of a full deck. It wasn't enough to have the simulator create three hundred times gravity for him. Now he's demanding that I make some more equipment for him to train with. Then all he's going to do is break it!" Mr. Brief's announced.

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me at all." Bulma said surely. _Arrogant bastard._

"Ah, I think it's great he works so hard!" Her mother chirped. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure, he's training hard!" Bulma's father agreed. "But don't you think he's over doing it a little bit?"

"Oh, no. I think it's very admirable. In my day, a man that showed that much dedication to anything was definitely husband material. A girl would have to be crazy to let him get away, I tell you." Mrs. Briefs rambled. Bulma snorted to herself. Her mother took a sip of her tea. "Oh, my! What am I saying? I'm a married woman!"

Bulma and her father stared at Mrs. Brief's with wide eyes. _My mother has a thing for Vegeta? Oh Kami... No she just thinks he's a 'decent' guy. Mom, you're crazy._ Bulma shook her head at her mother's words. Deciding to grab a cupcake, Bulma was just about to bite into it, when everything began to shake. A loud rumble filled the room, and it was like a earthquake was hitting right in the living room.

A loud explosion caused Bulma to jump up from her seat. _What the hell?_ She ran to the front doors of the house and ran out onto the lawn. To her left, she saw black smoke billowing through the air, into the sky. The gravity chamber was demolished, Vegeta no where in sight._ Oh, no! He really over did it this time!_

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, sprinting toward the rubble. Yamcha was right behind her, looking over her shoulder at the damage. Once they reached the scene, Bulma knelt down, trying to catch a glimpse of the Saiyan anywhere in the rubble. She saw nothing, and that caused panic to rise up inside of her.

"I knew this would happen!" Yamcha announced. "He's been trying to do the impossible!"

"Where is he?" Bulma kept looking into the remains of the gravity room. "Vegeta?" She jumped forward, digging through the heap of concrete, metal, and machinery. Suddenly, a hand shot up, causing Bulma to scream and topple backwards. Smack into Yamcha.

She watched as an arm appeared, battered and brusied. Vegeta appeared from underneath the rubble. He raised himself to his knees slowly, his body covered in scratched and bruises. A deep gash on his head created drizzles of blood running down his face. His skin was shredded and dirty. Looking at Bulma and Yamcha, he attempted to contort his face into a scowl.

"You..okay?" Bulma asked sincerely.

"Of course I am." Vegeta replied, but his voice wasn't its usual tone. It was softer. It would have been nice, but Bulma could tell he was straining to keep his breath as he stood on unsteady feet.

"Phew." Bulma let out a breath. Then the fury came out. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU DWEEB! YOU ALMOST WRECKED MY HOUSE! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?" Vegeta stood up straight at her words, let out a chuckle, then promptly fell over.

"Wha-? Oh, no! He... You're hurt!" Bulma rushed to his side. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him up, supporting his back to keep him from falling back into a laying position.

"No." Vegeta mumbled hoarsely. "I don't need help. I've got training to do."

"You've got to stop training for a while!" Bulma argued. "I mean look at you, you're a complete wreck."

"But I feel fine." Vegeta resisted, his voice softer and calmer than usual. "I'm a Saiyan, I can take a little pain. It means nothing to me. And I have to get stronger than Kakarot!"

"Okay, sure. We all know you're a tough guy, but you need to rest now." Bulma tried, her voice soft and soothing.

"I take orders from no one!" Vegeta growled angrily, pushing himself up. He didn't even make it fully on his feet before falling right back onto the ground.

"Oh, no!" Bulma cried, leaning over him. She touched his head, then looked up at Yamcha with a glare. "You gonna stand there and watch, or are you going to help me?"

"W-wha- Yeah, sorry!" Yamcha kneeled down to his girlfriend, grabbing Vegeta's other arm. Bulma and Yamcha supported the Saiyan, walking him to the house and through the front doors.

"Oh, dear!" Mrs. Briefs caught sight of all the blood and scurried away to warn her husband it was worse than they had originally thought. Bulma didn't realize Vegeta was so heavy. Struggling to keep her side of support, Bulma trudged through the hall way, the Saiyan's heavy arm around her dainty shoulders.

"Daddy!" Bulma yelled, fear and desperation in her voice.

"In here!" Her father's voice was heard from two rooms down. Yamcha and Bulma hurried down the hallway with the injured prince. Once they entered the room, Bulma saw that her father had already began making preparations for Vegeta's injuries.

Yamcha helped Bulma lay the Saiyan on the bed, then Bulma shooed him from the room as she ran about trying to help Mr. Briefs. Vegeta had two alarming cuts, which the medical bots were instructed to stitch immediately. He lay still, unmoving, as the others worked on his injuries. Bulma worried about him, wondering if he was going to be okay. Wondering if he really did push himself too far this time.

"His ribs feel dislocated, I'd say about three are cracked." Mr. Brief's continued to examine Vegeta. Bulma stood back, catching her breath, and watched her father work with the help of the bots. Her father quickly slipped an oxygen mask over Vegeta's face, and that's when Bulma realized that his accident was bad.

Mr. Briefs pulled the covers up over Vegeta's worn body, and looked at his daughter with satisfied eyes. Bulma felt some relief wash over her, she knew that if her father's face wasn't down, then the arrogant prince might be okay. _He's really made a mess of himself this time._ Bulma thought, as she walked over and knelt by his side of the bed. Looking at his lacerated, bruised face, she sighed.

"Is he going to be all right, Daddy?" Bulma asked, not taking her eyes off of Vegeta's sleeping face.

"I hope so. The only thing he hasn't bruised is his eyebrows." Mr. Briefs said quietly. "If he stays in bed for a week or so, he should be all right. He's dodged the bullet again. It's a miracle he survived such a horrible accident. Those Saiyans are practically indestructable."

"Poor Vegeta!" Bulma's mother, who had enetered the room only minutes earlier, sobbed.

"Come on, Dear. Let's let him rest." Mr. Briefs ushered his wife from the room. Bulma stood from his bed, looking down at him. _You lunkhead_, Bulma insulted him, but with tenderness more than anger. Turning away, a throaty whisper made her turn back to the injured Saiyan.

"Kakarot." Vegeta hissed, his voice hoarse. "I'll get...stronger...Kakarot.. I'll beat you!"

_He's having a bad dream._ Bulma watched Vegeta's face contort in a grimace as he fought the dreams playing inside of his head.

* * *

The dream was enough to drive him insane. Running for what seemed like forever, only to find Kakarot waiting for him, that stupid grin on his face. He had tried to attack, but the clown disappeared. Then the lavender haired boy had appeared, angering Vegeta even more. He charged at the "Saiyan" in a blind rage, but just like Kakarot, the boy disappeared. Suddenly, the two Saiyans were directly in front of him, and upon him noticing the two, they turned super Saiyan. Vegeta tried to keep up with them, but he just couldn't.

Then he heard his father's voice, a voice he hadn't heard in quite a while. His dream threw him into a flash back of when he was just a young boy, standing along side his father, watching his own people fly into space. His father was explaining the roles of the Saiyan people, and how Vegeta himself had come from a strong and royal bloodline. How he might even be a super Saiyan one day.

Vegeta awoke with a growl. Something flew from his face, and he realized an oxygen mask had been covering his mouth and nose. The dream seemed so real, his mind was still reeling from it as he plopped his head back onto the pillow. Instantly he felt the woman's Ki. Looking up and over, he saw her sitting at the desk beside his bed, her head on her arms.

"Huh... What is she doing here?" Vegeta mused aloud.

She was sound asleep, breathing delicately. Vegeta watched as her body rose and fell slightly with each breath that she took. Her blue hair was an awful mess of curls, but her face made up for her poor choice in hairstyle. Her expression was slack, sleeping, her eyelashes casting shadows along her cheeks.

_What... Why is she here? How long have I been out? Woman, what are you doing? _Vegeta pondered over the questions, wincing as he struggled to sit up. Everything hurt. His whole body ached, but he refused to stay in the bed like some weak fool. Quietly pushing himself up from the bed, he left the room. But not before looking back at the blue haired girl, wondering why she had stayed at his bed side.

* * *

**So, I don't think they ever came out with an actual Saiyan language, just 'Kakarot' written in some strange symbols. With that being said, bear with me I just had to kind of make something up and go with it. But I felt that him saying that to her was significant in some weird way, so I wrote it. They are so cute together. Even when he's a jerk face. Reviews are greatly appreciated as always !**

**~Kaila G.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello? Bulma! Earth to Bulma, wake up!" Bulma sat up, looking around in shock. The first face she saw was Yamcha, and she grimaced slightly, her neck aching. Turning her head sideways, she caught a glimpse of the bed where Vegeta had been. Key word, had. The bed was empty.

"WHERE IS HE?" Bulma shrieked, jumping up from her chair, sending it toppling over backwards.

"What? _Vegeta_?" Yamcha sneered. "In the gravity chamber, where else?"

"How? It exploded!" Bulma yelped, then suddenly, she smacked her hand to her forehead. _Of course... The ship has a gravity training system. He's in one of Daddy's ships._

"Your dad apparently tried to stop him, but Vegeta didn't listen." Yamcha mumbled.

"Oh, I'm going to MURDER HIM!" Bulma growled, marching toward the door.

"WAIT!" Yamcha cried, stepping in front of her. Bulma stopped in her tracks to avoid running into him.

"What?" She asked, her voice more calm.

"Why the fuck were you sleeping in here? With him?" Yamcha asked, anger seething through his words.

"Because he nearly killed himself! Like it or not, he is fighting on our side." Bulma snapped, trying to step around Yamcha. He blocked her path.

"Yeah, for now. How long do you really think that's going to last, huh? Get a hold on yourself! Stop worrying about a guy who doesn't give a shit. Leave him alone, Bulma." Yamcha ordered, glaring.

"He lives with me." Bulma said flatly, glaring back.

"Whatever." Yamcha threw his hands in the air, walking away from her. Sighing, Bulma shook off the arguement, and walked down to the lab. Switching the flip switch, she saw the gravity room appear, and sure enough Vegeta was inside. He was floating in the air, spinning around and around. Concentration exercise.

"Stop it, Vegeta! You are in no condition to be doing this right now!" Bulma shrieked, causing Vegeta to wince at the shrillness in her voice. _Ignore her. _"I know you don't want to believe it, but you are made of flesh and blood!"

"Stop pestering me, Woman!" Vegeta growled, upside down. "Leave me alone!" Suddenly his concentration was broken, and he felt his ribs contract painfully. The force of the gravity took full advantage of his injuries, slamming him onto the gravity room floor. Pain shot through his chest, his head. Down his jaw, and through his stomach. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to ignore the pain. _Get up. GET UP._

"You know I'm right, so why don't you just keep quiet, and do what I say!" Bulma barked, glaring at him. "Nothing to say? Well that's good. Now go back to bed, and get some rest."

"Not yet." Vegeta growled, looking up at her through the screen. "I do have something to say."

"Huh?" Bulma's face was full of worry. "What? Is something wrong? Or..maybe you're finally going to apologize to me! If that's the case, then let's hear it!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vegeta bellowed. Bulma let out a hurt whimper, before shutting down the screen._ What? No insults?_ Vegeta chuckled slightly, knowing he'd have to deal with her pouting later.

* * *

It had been days since the accident, and Vegeta had stayed in the gravity chamber day in and day out. His body was tired, considering he had given it no time to heal. He had just been knocked down, yet again by the pull of gravity. Forcing himself to stand, it took nearly every ounce of strength to create a Ki blast. The bots accepted it eagerly, throwing it right back at him.

It was all too much. When he saw the blast coming, he knew. Somehow he dodged it, but it came back at him within seconds. Using everything he had inside of himself, he tried to deflect his own attack. The energy blast flew from him, exploding against the gravity chambers wall. Once again, the gravity slammed him onto the floor, and his side exploded with pain.

"ARGHHH!" Vegeta growled as he tried to pick himself up off of the floor. Feeling something trickle down his side, he pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Blood speckled the floor of the gravity room. Those speckles were becoming small puddles as he strained against the gravitational pull. Crying out in frustration and rage, Vegeta pushed himself up on his feet with all his might.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he felt dizzy. Slowly, he crept over to the control panel. Leaning against it, he pushed the power down button, and suddenly the air began to feel lighter. But Vegeta winced, it hurt to breathe. Taking in small, slow breaths, he fought the pain as he pushed himself away from the control panel.

Stumbling to the door, everything looked hazy, and Vegeta fought to stay conscious. Walking out into the sunlight, he felt blinded. His eyes throbbed for a moment and he shook his head. Every move sent sharp pains through his side and chest. Holding his side, he kept trudging on for the front door of the house.

* * *

Bulma was sitting on the kitchen counter, watching her mother cook lunch. _She's cooking enough to feed an army. Or a Saiyan monkey._ Bulma snorted at the thought. She was about to comment on her mother's obnoxious amount of food, when something to her left caught her eye. Looking over, she saw Vegeta stagger into the room, blood pouring from his side.

"What the hell happened?" Bulma yelped, jumping down from the counter. Mrs. Briefs dropped her bowl at the sight of Vegeta, the glass shattering onto the floor. Bulma rushed over to him, causing Vegeta to jerk back, staring at her with weary eyes. "What did you do?" Bulma whispered, looking at his wound. She turned back to her mother. "MOM! Don't just stand there, go get Daddy!"

Vegeta watched her from the corner of his eye, as he leaned against the wall. Bulma reached out slowly, her hand making it's way to his bare skin. The Saiyan flinched, but didn't protest. Bulma's arm snaked around his waist, pulling him from the wall. With her free hand, she pressed against the laceration on his side. Blood seeped through her fingers as she started walking him away from the kitchen.

Vegeta didn't have it in him to fight her. He had to go along, he had to let her take him. Everything was fuzzy, and he felt as if the pain alone was enough to kill him. At least when Frieza had delivered that fatal beam, he was almost numbed from the pain. But this, this was like something sharp was digging around in his side, and poking his lung.

Bulma led him back into the medical room, and guided him to the bed. Once he was sitting down, she put a hand on his chest and pushed, but he didn't budge._ Fine, you don't have to lay down, then_. Bulma grabbed supplies from the medical bin, and began examining Vegeta's side. Sure enough, just like she figured, his rib had broken and punctured through his skin.

"Do you want pain pills?" Bulma asked, preparing to clean and stitch his side.

"No." Vegeta grunted.

"Okay then, this is going to feel real good." Bulma said with sarcasm. "Ready?" The Saiyan only nodded. Bulma poured disinfectant onto a clean cloth and took a breath, before pressing it to his side. He didn't even flinch.

Once the laceration was clean, Bulma leaned into him a bit, so she could see better. Vegeta allowed it, not moving from where he sat. The blue haired woman looked up at him, her eyes questioning. "Ready for the stitches?" Vegeta once again said nothing, but Bulma saw him nod. Starting at the tip of the cut, she pushed the needle through his skin, the threading slipping through along with it. As she continued to stitch him up, she decided to ask him about what he had said to her. "Vegeta? What did you say to me a few days ago? In the kitchen?"

"Why?" Vegeta snapped.

"I just want to know what you said, in English, please." Bulma snapped back. "I can't speak Saiyan."

"I know." Vegeta chuckled. "Neither could many of our people. Our language... Was royality. The common person only spoke broken Saiyan language."

"Like Spanglish here?" Bulma asked, her curiosity peaking. "Some Spanish people speak a mix of Spanish and English."

"Like that." Vegeta nodded. He was truly impressed with the fact that she wanted to know about his race. Not even Kakarot seemed to care about his own race, yet this earth woman wanted to know more. _Bizarre_.

"So... What did it mean? 'Iy ain'e kathos'." Bulma cooed the word out nearly as fluently as Vegeta had said it to her. He looked at her with something resembling curiosity.

"It means 'I am a killer'." Vegeta explained, his eyes locking on hers. They stared at each other a moment, before Bulma looked back down at his side, pushing the needle through his skin.

"You wouldn't hurt me." Bulma said confidently.

"Don't be so sure." Vegeta said, his voice quiet, but cold. "I have done horrible things."

"Well, I'm going through hell, just so you know. And it's sort of all your fault." Bulma muttered, changing the subject. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question, waiting on her to elaborate. Bulma smiled, something wicked in her eyes. "Yamcha was _pissed_ when he saw me asleep in the room you were in. In fact, when I get done stitching you up, I have to go smooth things over with him."

"Waste of time. He's a weakling." Vegeta snorted.

"He's still my boyfriend." Bulma rolled her eyes. "Although, I don't think I want to smooth things over. I just want the truth. It's like... He doesn't want me, but he doesn't want anyone else to have me. Not really fair, right?"

"Hn." Vegeta grunted. Bulma smiled, realizing that she was possibly making progress with this ape of a man. She finished his stitches, giving him a satisfied grin.

"Now..." Bulma trailed off, leaning close to his head, her lips only a breath away from his ear. "Please stay in bed for at least today, or I will rip your stitches out and feed them to you. Okay?" Leaning away, she caught Vegeta chuckle wickedly. He reached out, catching her arm. But his touch was different, he held her in his grasp, but not in a hurtful way. A teasing way. Pulling her back down to him, they were face to face, noses nearly touching.

"I'd like to see you try." He growled, but there was something playful in his voice. Jerking away, Bulma walked to the door. But before leaving the room, she turned back to Vegeta who was watching her go. Eyebrow raised, she sent him a flirty grin.

"I bet you would." She shot back, her tone sassy. Then, she was gone.

* * *

Bulma landed her hover car in the apartment building's parking lot. Stepping down from the car, she walked across the pavement towards the apartment building. She had been here at least a thousand times since the day she had rented it for Yamcha. As a birthday gift, she had bought out one of the biggest apartments in the building for him. Basically, she paid his rent.

Trudging up the stairs, Bulma sighed. _I got a bad feeling about this_. Usually, she trusted her gut instinct. This trip would probably consist of another fight, then after they blew up on each other, they'd make up. She walked down the hallway, and once she reached his apartment, she pulled out the key he had made for her. _Thunk, thunk, thunk_. A strange noise was coming from the other side of the door._ Great, he must be in the middle of training_.

Opening the door, Bulma walked into a major shock. Yamcha was hovering over a girl, ramming into her, her legs wrapped around his waist. Upon hearing the door click open, Yamcha looked back. When he saw Bulma standing there, her face contorted in shock, he scrambled off of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" The girl he had been screwing came into full view. She looked up at Bulma with a frown. "Who are you?"

"I _was _his girlfriend." Bulma said calmly to the blonde.

"Yeah, right." The blonde scoffed. "Yamcha loves me. You must be one of his stalker fans he tells me about!"

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Bulma shrieked, losing it. "YOU CHEATING, LYING BASTARD!" Bulma turned away from the door, tears in her eyes.

"BULMA, WAIT UP!" She heard Yamcha yell, but she kept walking. As she reached the stairs, she could hear Yamcha yelling her name as he ran down the hallway after her. Darting down the stairs, she was almost to her hover car, when Yamcha landed right in front of her.

"GET AWAY!" Bulma screamed. He reached out, trying to stop her. Bulma jerked back. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Bulma, please! Stop screaming, let me explain!" Yamcha begged.

"Oh, what I saw was pretty self explanatory!" Bulma growled in anger. "Just get away from me. I want to go home."

"For what? So you can cozy up to Vegeta? And you wonder why I cheated on you." Yamcha snapped. Bulma looked at him for a moment, then cut her eyes with a glare.

"You know what, Yamcha? I have not done _anything_ wrong. Not once have I tried to give any glimmer of hope to that Saiyan ape that I want him in any kind of way... Then I walk in on-on... _THAT_? You were having sex with another girl... If I would have known what you were doing, I would have fucked the hell out Vegeta before I came over!" Bulma was in Yamcha's face, anger evident in her eyes, along with hurt.

"Take that back." Yamcha snarled, grabbing Bulma's arm hard.

"Let me go!" She tried to wrench her arm free from his grasp.

"You want Vegeta?" Yamcha squeezed her arm harder, pulling her closer. "YOU WANT VEGETA?"

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Bulma yelled, tears in her eyes.

"HE CAN HAVE YOU!" Yamcha let her go with force, causing Bulma to stumble backward, falling onto the pavement. She sat for a moment, staring up at him in disbelief of what had just happened. Yamcha stalked away, leaving her to sit in the parking lot alone.

Picking herself up off of the ground, she scurried to her hover car, jumping inside. Bulma pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Tears spilled from her eyes, and she decided it would be best to pull herself together before driving home. _Home_. The word pulled her back to reality, she wiped her tears, started the car, and took off. Yes, she needed to go back home.

* * *

**I really hate Yamcha... If you couldn't tell ! I just feel like that's how he was with the whole "Oh, I don't REALLY want you, but no one else gets to have you" kind of thing. I really liked doing the Vegeta/Bulma interaction in this chapter. Cuties. Fuck Yamcha. Vegeta would squish him like a bug with the blink of an eye... But on another note, poor Bulma. She got traumatized, huh?**

**The reviews are amazing, I didn't expect to get them in so quickly ! They are greatly appreciated, keep me inspired to write more ! Thanks, you guys rock ! (Also my readers, any favoriters, followers !)**

**~Kaila G.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma stepped down from the hover car, retracting it back into its capsule. Trudging across the yard, her mind raced as she walked inside the house. Ignoring Vegeta, who was sitting on the couch, she tried to get by unnoticed. She didn't want anyone to see her right now, she was a complete mess.

Fresh tears formed in her eyes as she walked inside of her room and shut the door. Walking by her big mirror, she saw her make up was smeared from crying. Not bothering to fix it, she sat on the end of her bed and stared off into space. _What the hell just happened? Yamcha has never acted that way before... He's never been so... Aggressive._

_We just broke up... We really fucking broke up. He was... He was fucking another girl. That shouldn't be a surprise, but it is! I always knew he was a flirt... But having sex with another girl... Telling another girl she was his only one? That he.. He loved her? Was that true?_

_Of course it's true, you ditz! You saw it! Heard it. Confronted it. _Bulma shuddered at the memory of what had just happened. Yamcha had never acted that way before. It was like he was a completely different person. Catching him in the act had turned him into a monster. He wasn't that person. _But he was, is._

_Knock, knock, knock. _The firm knocking made Bulma jump. Ignoring the noise, she layed back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. _Knock, KNOCK, KNOCK!_ The knocking grew louder, her door shaking slightly. Glancing over at the door, she squeezed her eyes shut, tears slipping down her face.

"Go away." Her voice was barely above a whisper. The door flew open, and Vegeta stood there, bandaged and broken, looking ill.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing? Your mother and father have ran off for an event, and I'm-" Vegeta was shocked when Bulma jumped up from her bed. He noticed black streaks along her cheeks, and dark makeup smudged under her eyes.

"SHIT! FUCK! The charity event! I completely forgot! No, no! GREAT!" She wailed, rushing over to her closet. She ripped a black strapless dress from its hanger and threw it onto the bed. Vegeta watched in slight confusion as she rushed around the room, tears falling from her eyes. After snagging a pair of heels, she made her way back to the bed. Grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt, she sent Vegeta a blank stare. "I need to change."

"You look deranged." Vegeta smirked. Bulma's expression changed quickly, rage coming over her pretty little blank face.

"VEGETA GET OUT!" Bulma shrieked, grabbing up her glass lamp and throwing it at his head. Vegeta easily dodged it, letting out small chuckle, before glaring at her as the lamp shattered against the wall.

"Just hurry up. I'm hungry." Vegeta growled, turning away. Bulma nodded, despite her agitation, and something strange happened. Vegeta shut the door as he left.

Bulma threw the dress on, along with her heels. Rushing to fix her make up, she applied a thick coat of mascara, and left her room. Walking into the kitchen, she checked the fridge, seeing containers of food. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed three and walked over to the kitchen table, where Vegeta sat.

"Here, just heat them up in the microwave, like Mom and I showed you." Bulma said quietly. She turned to walk away, but something stopped her. A hand on her arm made her jerk back, but Vegeta held onto her. He stood up, staring at the side of her arm.

"What happened? Did the he do that?" Vegeta was looking her arm over. Bulma glanced down to see bruises in the shape of fingers on her arm. Sighing, she shook her head. Vegeta's eyes locked on hers and they stared at each other for a moment. Something dark swirled in his eyes, and it was hard for her to look away.

"It's not important. Now, I have to go." Bulma tried to keep the tears from her eyes. Walking away from Vegeta, she left the kitchen and walked outside._ Vegeta, what do you care?_ She wondered, throwing her capsule. Climbing into her hover craft, she sped off toward the town hall, hoping she wouldn't be late.

* * *

Vegeta felt something building up inside of his chest. He wanted to punch someone. More like Yamcha, he wanted to punch Yamcha. _Why would he dare put his hands on a woman? She is defenseless against him! He was the one always coming around smelling like another female! Does he not understand the value in a comittment to your mate? Idiot boy._

Vegeta walked over to the table, snatching up a container of food. He shoved the container into the microwave and pushed the button Bulma had often instructed him to push. He had always laughed in her face, refusing to do anything. Really, he just liked to watch her squirm and get mad. But today... He was angry.

Not understanding why, he watched the food spin around slowly in the microwave. Vegeta guessed it was only natural to be mad. Yamcha was a fool, only a true weakling would put their hands on a woman. _So disrespectful_. The microwave _dinged_, and Vegeta grabbed his food, trying to forget the fact that he couldn't stop murdering Yamcha in his head.

* * *

Bulma parked her hover car, and ran inside. Luckily, the event hadn't started yet, everyone was still socializing. The doorman gave her an eyeing smile, and Bulma gave a weak nod in return. She wasn't in the mood for friendlies today, nor dealing with the pig men that always oogled over her.

"Bulma Briefs!" A jolly voice called out to her, and she turned to see her dad's long time friend. He had his own company, but the two men often traded information in hopes of making new discoveries. Reaching out, Bulma accepted his hug. "How good to see you, Dear!"

"It's very nice to see you as well, Mr. Rinks." Bulma tried to keep herself in normal tone.

"Your father and mother are looking great. You look beautiful as always. Say, where's that boyfriend of yours? The baseball player?" Mr. Rinks asked. Bulma held her breath for a moment, trying to keep her face from falling.

"Oh, we're not together anymore." Bulma explained, forcing a light smile.

"What a shame... He's missing out on a wonderful young lady." Mr. Rinks gave her a serious face. "Some day, someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked out with anyone else. You take care of yourself, now. Until next time?" With that, he walked away, Bulma giving him a small wave. Feeling worse than ever, Bulma quickly found her parents at the bar, and promptly ordered a drink.

* * *

Vegeta was in the gravity room, taking it easy. What he considered 'taking it easy' anyway. At two-hundred times gravity, he practiced his concentration skills, despite the tight feeling against his ribs. Trying to keep his mind focused, a small noise threw him off, and he stopped spinning. Opening his eyes, he saw the big screen had turned on, and there was Mr. Briefs.

That's when Vegeta knew something was wrong. Mr. Briefs never interrupted his training. He wasn't like his wife or annoying daughter, he actually knew what it meant to need concentration. He knew what it meant to need focus. So when Vegeta saw his face, looking tired and weary, he lowered himself to the ground.

"Vegeta... I need a favor." Mr. Briefs said quietly.

"What do you want old man?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms, waiting for an answer.

"I need... I need you to get Bulma." Her father mumbled.

"Go get her yourself." Vegeta growled, turning away.

"Please. She's out of control. I'm afraid she's going to hurt someone. Or herself. She can't drive home, and she won't get in the car with us!" Mr. Briefs was practically pleading. "Please, Vegeta. We need your help. We're at the town hall. Please."

"Oh, fine!" Vegeta huffed. He left the gravity room, not bothering to listen to the man's thank you's. He took of into the sky, ignoring the cramp in his side. Looking down over the city, he flew fast, the lights almost a blur. It was very dark in the sky, but his eyes could see clearly. Keeping his eyes on the city before him, he finally spotted the town hall.

Landing in the back, he walked around to the front of the building and walked up the stairs. He heard a screech, followed by yelling. He didn't have to guess who it was. His sensitive ears knew that voice all to well. Shaking his head, he walked through the door. Before he could look around for the Briefs, a hand shot out, stopping him in his tracks.

"Whoaaa there, buddy. Name? If you aren't on the list, I can't let you in." The man said.

"Try and stop me." Vegeta growled, letting out a wicked chuckle. The man went to grab him, and suddenly he was flying. He hit a wall, and slid down, his face in complete shock.

"Vegeta! You're here! Hurry, this way!" Mrs. Briefs yelped. Vegeta shot one last look of triumph at the doorman, before walking into the big ballroom. The room was nearly empty, and the sound of glass breaking made Vegeta look to the left. There was Bulma, sitting at the end of the bar. She had just thrown her glass at the bartender. Lucky for him, she missed.

"I WANT ANOTHER DRINK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DENY ME THAT?" Bulma was yelling at the man. Vegeta walked up unnoticed.

"Woman." Vegeta growled lightly. The blue haired girl whipped her head toward him. Their eyes locked and he watched her struggle to focus. Then she giggled, the scent of alcohol was coming off of her breath in waves.

"Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Bulma gave him a slap on the chest. He flinched at her touch but said nothing. "Want a drink?"

"You're cut off!" The bartender snapped.

"Nobody asked you!" Bulma snapped back, looking around for something else to throw.

"It's time to go home." Vegeta said quietly, looking at Bulma.

"No. I want to drink some more." Bulma argued.

"No." Vegeta said firmly.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do? Drag me out of here?" Bulma stood up from her barstool, stumbling slightly. In one quick movement, Vegeta had her slung over his shoulder. Bulma drunkenly realized what was going on, her temper rising. Her tiny fists beat against his back. "LET ME GO, VEGETA!" The shrieking hurt his ears as he walked to the front door and took off into the sky.

"SHUT UP! Shut up or I swear, I will drop you." Vegeta growled, holding onto her tightly.

"I don't think you will." Bulma slurred. "Seems like you got me pretty good."

"Doesn't take much to let go." Vegeta muttered.

"Tell me about it." Bulma whispered. Within a few minutes, he felt her arms tighten around him. Vegeta remembered the way she had been acting when she had first arrived home from her visit with Yamcha. He had a feeling that a lot more had happened than he knew.

Capsule Corp. came into view, and Vegeta floated effortlessly to the side of the building where her room was located. Landing on her balcony, he slid the glass door open quietly._ Woman never locks that door. _Vegeta shook his head, his curiosity peaking at why she was so careless.

"Woman." Vegeta grumbled.

"Hm?" Bulma stirred slightly at his voice. He gently plunked her onto the bed and stepped back, looking her over. He watched as her chest rose and fell, creating a rhythm to the faint sound of her breathing. Noticing her dress was raised a bit, considering it was already short, Vegeta grabbed her blanket. Then he noticed it.

He stepped toward her small body, sliding her dress up gently. There on the back of her leg, almost on her ass, was a big bruise. It was dark purple in color, spreading across her skin. Vegeta felt his blood beginning to boil again, for reasons he couldn't put his finger on. Throwing the blanket over her tiny frame, he left the room quickly.

Avoiding her parents, Vegeta slipped into his room and climbed into the bed. His side was throbbing, his chest felt tight, and he was ill. Angry. _Ridiculous_. Vegeta scolded himself for feeling the way he did. Still... He had made up his mind that if he saw Yamcha anytime soon, the boy was going to find out what fear really was.

* * *

**Chapter's a bit short, but I really thought it was significant to see Vegeta and Bulma's relationship grow and not just 'happen'. I don't wanna just throw them together. I'm giving them some history ! haha... I am definitely satisfied with the story so far. The reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED ! Thanks so much for the amazing feedback ! I love writing these two ! (Sorry for the long update wait, I've got a lot going on !)**

**~Kaila G**


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma awoke to sunlight flooding through her window. It blinded her, making sharp pains shoot through her temples. Pressing her hand to her head, she sat up and squeezed her eyes shut. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room, thinking about the previous night's events.

_I got really, really drunk... Mom and Dad tried to get me to stop... Bartender cut me off. Dad called... Vegeta? Yeah, Vegeta came in and grabbed me up... Now I wake up in my room? _Bulma sighed and shook her head, as she tossed the covers off of herself. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up. Her head became hazy, and she squeezed her eyes shut again.

_I'm never drinking that much again. Ever!_ Bulma cursed herself for letting the break up with Yamcha have such a negative affect on her. It wasn't even really the fact that they broke up. It was more of the realization that she had wasted her time on someone who didn't care enough about her to stay faithful. That's what hurt her the most.

Walking into the bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet mirror over her sink. Looking on the third shelf, she grabbed the bottle of asprin that she kept in the cabinet. Popping the lid off, she poured three little pills in her hand, and threw them in her mouth. Bending down, she turned on the faucet and drank some water to help her swallow the pills.

Turning off the water, she closed the cabinet and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup was slightly smudged under her eyes and her hair had lost all of its volume. Her curls fell in ringlets around her face. Not bothering to fix herself up, except to wipe the smudged makeup from underneath her eyes, she walked into the kitchen.

It was ten o'clock. There was a note on the fridge that immediately caught Bulma's attention. The paper was bright pink with electric blue writing. Which meant the work of her mother. Walking over to the fridge, she grabbed the note and began reading the neat cursive that her mother always wrote.

_'Dearest Bulma,_

_Your father had an emergency call, and we left town for the rest of the week. We won't be back until next weekend, depending on how fast your father works. Don't worry about food, I made plenty and left it in the fridge. Or you can order take out, Dear. Whatever you want. Vegeta will take care of you while we're gone._

_Much love, Honey._

_Mom and Dad'_

Bulma rolled her eyes at the last sentence. She put the note on the counter and began digging around in the kitchen cabinet for the pancake mix. Grabbing her favorite non-stick pan, she turned the stove top on and turned away. Walking a few steps away, she opened another cabinet and grabbed a mixing bowl. Then she dug through the pantry and grabbed a bag of chocolate chips.

Bulma set about mixing the pancake batter, then added the chocolate chips in. Even with her back turned, she could feel a presence enter the room. She knew that Vegeta had come in from wherever he had been. She figured that he had been training, much against her wishes. But he never listened to her.

"Sorry about last night... I usually don't do that." Bulma said quietly as she cooked. Vegeta said nothing. "Thanks for bringing me home."

"The back of your leg has a bad bruise." Vegeta said, his voice harsh in tone.

"What?" Bulma didn't look at him.

"When I put you on your bed, I could see it. Your dress was short." Vegeta replied. Bulma turned around to face him.

"So?" Bulma shrugged her shoulder. "What does it matter?"

"It doesn't." Vegeta said casually. Bulma turned back around and flipped the pancake. Once she had a good couple of stacks, she turned the stove off. Grabbing up the plates, Bulma walked over to the kitchen table and set them down. She slid one over to Vegeta and sat at the table.

"It's just us. For a week." Bulma said quietly, grabbing her own plate.

"I saw." Vegeta grumbled between bites of his pancakes.

"Then you saw my mother's completely crazy admiration for you." Bulma teased. Vegeta looked up at her, giving a smirk. He said nothing, only continued eating. Taking a bite of her pancake, she savored the warm chocolate chips. She was just about to take another bite, when Vegeta jumped up, knocking his chair over backward.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Vegeta growled lowly, turning away and stalking off quickly toward the living room.

"What the... Vegeta! What..." Bulma jumped up and ran after him, wondering what had made him act that way. Upon entering the living room, she saw Vegeta fling the front door open, and there stood Yamcha. His face contorted into shock when he saw Vegeta standing in the doorway.

"I came to-" Before Yamcha could finish his sentence, Vegeta snatched the bouquet of flowers from his hand, and threw them across the room. Flower petals flew everywhere. Yamcha gaped at Vegeta, then his face changed into anger. "Hey, man! What's your prob-"

Before Bulma could step in and try to say anything, Vegeta had Yamcha against the wall, his hand curled tightly around the boy's throat. Yamcha was trying to get away, but Vegeta had him lifted off of the ground. Yamcha's eyes darted over to Bulma and she could only see fear. She jumped forward.

"Vegeta!" She went to grab his arm, but he whipped his head toward her. Something in his eyes stopped her. Rage.

"Woman, _don't_." Vegeta said through gritted teeth. Bulma stayed close to him, but didn't make another attempt to stop whatever it was that Vegeta was planning on doing. Yamcha was trying to pry Vegeta's fingers loose from around his throat, but to no avail.

"You listen to me." Vegeta was looking at Yamcha, a scowl on his face. "Do not ever touch her again, do you understand? I will _end _you." With that, Vegeta let go of Yamcha, tossing him onto the floor. The Saiyan brushed past Bulma, who said nothing. Looking down at Yamcha, she suddenly realized how truly pathetic he was.

"Bulma, he, he tried to...kill me!" Yamcha gasped, touching his throat. "You, you told him?"

"You need to leave." Bulma said sternly, walking over to the door and holding it open.

"But we need to talk! I-I came here, to-"

"Now." Bulma said calmly.

"Bulma, please.." Yamcha stood up, looking at her with sad eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about. Just go." Bulma said, her voice growing agitated.

"It's really over this time, then." Yamcha glared at her. "Just tell me, Bulma. No games. Are we done?"

"Yes. We're done. Over. NOW GO!" Bulma shrieked, pushing him. Yamcha stepped back, and walked through the door way.

"I'm really sorry." He said quietly.

"I'm not." Bulma whispered, and she shut the door.

* * *

That night, Bulma was walking down the hallway from her lab. Walking into the living room, she sat down on the couch and turned the t.v. on. She was flipping through channels, when a shadow loomed over her. Vegeta had entered the room, silently as always.

"I'm hungry." He said simply.

"Mind if I order pizza? I just...don't feel like cooking." Bulma looked up at him with tired eyes.

"I don't care what you do, as long as I get food." Vegeta snipped. Bulma smiled lightly, grabbing up her phone. She dialed the number to the nearest pizza joint, and ordered enough pizza to feed the Saiyan. Once she hung the phone up, she looked at Vegeta. "You know... Nevermind."

"What?" Vegeta glared at her, waiting for her to speak again.

"You won't." Bulma shook her head, not looking at him.

"I won't what?" Vegeta asked, but his voice was more curious than harsh.

"I was just gonna say, you could sit in here with me and watch t.v. until the pizza gets here. We can eat in here instead of the kitchen." Bulma said quietly. But there was something different in her voice and Vegeta noticed it.

"Why?" Vegeta asked.

"Because... It's stupid, really." Bulma half laughed, still not looking at him.

"_Why_?" Vegeta asked, moving to stand in front of her, forcing her to look up at him.

"Because I don't wanna be alone, okay! I just... I don't wanna be by myself, Vegeta. So can you please just keep me company?" Her eyes were sad and tired, on the verge of tears.

"Fine." Vegeta huffed. He plopped down on the far end of the couch.

"Really?" Bulma perked up a bit. She smiled and settled into her corner of the couch. She curled her legs up onto the couch, and Vegeta noticed how small her feet were. Her little toes were painted a deep purple, and something shiny caught his eye. She had a ring on her toe?

"Woman, what is that?" Vegeta nodded at her foot. She looked down at her own feet, trying to figure out what he was asking. She saw the ring and looked back up at him.

"The ring?" She asked. He nodded. "Well...it's a toe ring. More for fashion, really. But I just really like it. I wear them during the summer sometimes."

"Basically it's pointless." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I guess." Bulma giggled. " I guess it kind of is." The doorbell interrupted her from saying anything further. Standing from her spot on the couch, she grabbed her wallet and walked to the front door. Opening the door, there was a young guy standing there. He had the pizzas stacked up on the welcome mat.

"165.42." The guy said, his tone annoyed. Bulma gave him the money, adding in enough to make a nice tip. The guy hovered at the door, looking Bulma up and down. "Need some help bringing these inside?"

"No thanks." Bulma shook her head.

"Oh, come on. Young lady like you don't need to be carrying all these in by herself. You are one hott little-"

"She doesn't need help." Vegeta was at Bulma's side in an instant, his voice a growling threat. She looked up at him with thankful eyes. The guy took one look at Vegeta, and decided he wanted none of it. He walked away quickly to his car. Vegeta carried in all of the pizzas, and set the boxes down on the kitchen table. Bulma grabbed three and they walked into the living room.

"Oh! I love this movie!" Bulma's eyes lit up when she saw the screen. She sat back down on the couch, grabbed a slice of pizza, and began eating. Vegeta sat down on the other end of the couch, doing the same.

By the time she had finished one slice of pizza, Vegeta had finished a box and a half. He sat quietly through the movie, annoyed and puzzled by it. They had finished their dinner, and Bulma had managed to scoot a little closer to Vegeta, thinking he hadn't noticed. But he had.

"What did we just watch? Why are you crying, Woman?" Vegeta looked at Bulma as if she were crazy. She huffed out a laugh, wiping her eyes.

"It's called 'Beauty and the Beast'. And I'm crying because it was sad, but sweet." Bulma explained.

"What was the point?" Vegeta asked, sounding annoyed.

"You don't get it, do you?" Bulma asked, but her voice was soft. "See, he was so hurt and enraged. He was cursed for being an arrogant jerk. Then she came along, and she fell in love with him, even though he thought no one ever would because of what he was. He was a monster in the eyes of everyone else. But to her... He was more."

Vegeta said nothing, just stared at her. She was so beautiful, he couldn't deny that. No matter how much they fussed and argued, no matter how much she got under his skin or pissed him off, he couldn't deny that she was beautiful. He watched as she flipped through the channels again. She stopped at another channel, and her face changed.

"Good show." She mumbled, setting the remote down.

"It isn't gonna be like 'Beauty and the Beast', is it?" Vegeta complained. Bulma giggled.

"No, this is called 'Goosebumps'. It's a show, not a movie. It's supposed to be kind of scary. Interesting stories." Bulma said, scooting a little closer to him. She looked at him. "Can I lay down?" Vegeta started to get up, but Bulma grabbed his hand. "You don't have to get up."

He looked down at her, and those eyes. _Curse you, Woman_. Vegeta sat back down, and watched as she grabbed one of the couch pillows. Laying it against his leg, she layed her head on the pillow. Vegeta felt every ounce of him tense up against her contact. He wasn't used to this, and he didn't like it. But yet... He couldn't move away.

He positioned his arm on the arm rest, and his other arm stretched out across the back of the couch. He sat there, Bulma laying across the couch, her head on the pillow rested against his leg. The two watched t.v. for what seemed like an eternity. Before long, Vegeta knew Bulma was fast asleep. Her breathing had changed, and he could feel her body rising and falling slowly as her Ki bounced around through his body. He could always feel her, and that distracted him.

Vegeta wasn't sure what to do, how to go about getting himself to bed. He surely wasn't going to stay on the couch all night. Easing himself up, he supported her head gently, so she didn't drop against the couch. Making sure the pillow was secure, he slid his hand away from her head. Looking around, he grabbed the throw blanket from the overstuffed chair in the corner.

Looking back at the woman, he felt some sense of worry. This wasn't him. This wasn't him at all._ This isn't you, Vegeta. Why bother with her? She isn't anything, just another pathetic earthling. Remember that, remember your goals. Super Saiyan. She will only stand in the way. Make you weak... So beautiful, so dangerous._ He spread the blanket out over her body.

_If her hair was black, she'd look just like a female Saiyan. Her hair isn't in that ridiculous afro, and those wild curls... Just like a Saiyan._ Vegeta chuckled darkly at the thought. She definitely had the spirit, that was for sure. Shaking his head, trying to shake the thoughts away, he walked to his bedroom, and shut the door behind him.

Lying down on the bed, Vegeta tried to meditate himself into sleep. His thoughts swirled around in his head and he couldn't concentrate on anything. Two things kept him awake. The fact that he had yet to become a super Saiyan, and he yearned for it. And the blue haired woman he lived with. Something about her had caught his attention.

But he would never admit any of the things that crossed his mind. She wasn't for him. She was an earthling, not the royalty that he needed. _I will never find a mate. Any choice I would have had was blown away along with my planet. This is not my home. She is not my kind._ Vegeta made his mind agree that the decision was final. He would begin training hardcore in the morning.

He had healed enough. Far too much, perhaps.

* * *

**So sorry for the long update wait ! I have been on sort of a mini vacation, and unfortunately I didn't have internet access, which sucked. But I did get time to relax and write so it was nice ! I am so loving this story and how cute they are. I love writing Vegeta, especially his internal battles with his feelings. I just wanna squeeze him. He's so preshhhh... He would murder me if he saw this... I'm gonna stop now...**

**Anywayyyy... READERS/REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS are FRICKIN AWESOME ! You guys keep me inspired and I am so happy to see you're enjoying the story ! Much thanks to all.**

**~Kaila G.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma awoke to darkness. Dark blue shown through the living room window. _It must be really early... Wait, why am I in the living room?_ Bulma looked around, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark. Thinking back, a little smile came upon her face when she realized the throw blanket was covering her. _Last night was great._ She grabbed the blanket and pulled it off of her. Folding it up, she tossed it onto the comfy chair.

Bulma walked into the kitchen, squinting to see through the darkness. Reaching the stove, she turned on the kitchen light, which blinded her. Closing her eyes, she waited a moment before opening them. Empty kitchen. Of course. She was completely alone, except for Vegeta. Wherever he was at.

If he was still in the house or even if he was outside, she knew how to draw him into the kitchen. His senses were incredible, and he would smell breakfast cooking. He would smell the coffee being made. If there was one way to get the Sayian prince's attention, it was by making a pot of coffee. Shaking her head, Bulma started the coffee with a smile.

* * *

_PUSH YOURSELF! Don't hold back, you're healed ENOUGH, DAMMIT! Push through the boundaries. If Kakarot can do it... I CAN, TOO! Don't let your mind wander. Focus. Gather your energy! Get MAD! _"AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGHHHH!" Vegeta powered up with everything he had. Trying to focus on the image of golden hair and super strength, he kept focusing his energy.

He felt everything inside of him pulling itself. It felt like every ounce of his power was flooding through his body, like a drug coursing through his veins. He loved the feel of it, it took him somewhere higher. He could only imagine what becoming a super Saiyan would feel like. He needed to feel it. He wanted it. Pushing himself harder, concentrating, he tried to push through the boundaries of energy. Break the barrier holding him back.

Nothing happened. He was still himself, jet black hair. No power of a super Saiyan coursed through him. Disappointed with himself, he hung his head for a moment. But that quickly turned to anger and he lunged forward, punching the closest training bot in sight. His strength tore the bot in half, wiring torn and frayed about. Shaking his head, he was about to go into a rage, when something caught his attention.

Taking a deep breath, the smell that he savored filled his senses. He could taste it..._ What did the woman call it? Coffee..._ Something about the smell of coffee soothed his nerves a little, and he walked toward the gravity room chamber's door. Glancing back at the training bot, he huffed. He knew that she'd never let him hear the end of it. Dreading to hear her fussing, but wanting that cup of coffee, he strode toward the house.

Walking into the kitchen, the smell of breakfast hit him like a ton of bricks. His stomach growled deeply, and he realized just how hungry he was. He sat down at the table, trying to avoid Bulma's eyes. She walked over to the table and set down a coffee mug in front of him. Not saying anything, he began drinking it, a warm feeling spreading throughout his body.

"Training go okay?" Bulma asked casually, her back facing him. Vegeta stared at her, his eyes combing greedily over her body. So perfect...

"Destroyed a bot." Vegeta grumbled. His eyes were still glued to her, but when she started to turn, he looked away.

"I'll fix it today." Bulma sighed. Vegeta looked up at her, his eyes angry.

"What?" He growled.

"I'll fix it today." Bulma repeated as she finished his last biscuit. She brought over the huge breakfast, set it down on the table, and sat in her usual spot across from him.

"When did it happen?" Vegeta asked, his voice unusually cold.

"When did what happen?" Bulma asked, her eyes questioning. Vegeta chuckled darkly, then slammed his hand on the table, causing her to jump.

"THIS, WOMAN! What is this? Why are you being so nice to me? I liked it better when you hated me." The prince was standing, leaned over the table, his hands flat on the wooden surface. He glared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I... Vegeta, I never hated you." She looked up at him with sincerity, which only made him angrier. More confused. Not the answer he wanted.

"You never hated me? How could you have never hated me? I killed people you loved, then tried to wipe out your planet. How could you not hate me? I am a killer. Evil has been in my heart for as long as I remember, and that will _never _go away. Can you live with that?" Vegeta was close to her face. Intimidation was his goal, but instead, he only intrigued her more.

"I do live with that. I opened up my home to it, with open arms." Bulma stood from where she sat. "You don't think I thought about it? I did, but I knew you were different. Somehow, Vegeta. I just knew. You make me feel safe! I try to act so 'okay', so nonchalant about everything. But I'm terrified. I am terrified. These androids... I don't know what they are. I can't help you guys at all until I can actually study one. You're all on your on. That scares me... I used to always wonder when the next villian will come along and try to kill us all... I had always been that way. Then you... Once you came here, I wasn't so nervous anymore. So afraid. I don't like to admit my fears. You made them go away. When you're here, I feel safe."

"What makes you think I'd protect you?" Vegeta snorted. Bulma stepped to him, causing him to tense up. He looked down at her face, her blue eyes searching his black ones.

"You already have. I think I scare you... And I'm sorry." Bulma shook her head and walked away from the kitchen. Before she could reach her room, Vegeta was in front of her. He backed her into the wall, trapping her between his arms.

"What makes you think I am scared of you?" Vegeta growled, staring at her, his eyes angrier than ever.

"Maybe you are only scared of what I might do..." She looked at his lips.

"You don't scare me, Woman. Nothing you could ever do would scare me." He dropped his arms, and turned to walk away.

She almost stopped him. But something inside of her warned her to stop. She'd already gone too far. The thing about it was, he _was_ dangerous. The thing about her was, she didn't care. She was far too deep into this now, to just let him slip through her grasp. She would fix him, if it took forever. She would bring out the good in him, even if it killed them both.

Everyone else saw him as a lost cause, but Bulma only saw him as a lost soul. Whatever pain and torment he had went through as a child, plagued him. Frieza plagued his heart and soul. Bulma could see it clearly, as clearly as she heard his voice at night through his nightmares. She knew he often had horrible dreams, for she could hear him sleep talking through the wall.

Walking into her bedroom, she sat on the edge of the bed. Lost in her own thoughts, she flopped backwards onto the bed. _I can make him okay... I can fill in whatever he's missing. But he has to trust me, let me in. That in itself will be the most difficult thing to accomplish. He'll fight me on it, I'm sure._ Bulma sighed at her thoughts, when she felt someone. Propping up on her elbows she looked at her doorway.

Vegeta stood there, leaned against the door frame, a smirk on his face. The two just stared at each other for a moment, before he grinned wickedly, looking down. Bulma just watched as he looked back up at her, something dark in his eyes. Something she couldn't quite read. Maybe he was trying to scare her.

"You think you can scare me." Vegeta tilted his head slightly. Bulma watched as he stepped inside her room and slammed the door shut. "I know I can scare you."

* * *

**Oh my God, you guys ! I am sooooooooooooo sorry about the long ass update wait. I have had NO internet and I have been dying ! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I am going to be working alllllll day to at least try to get 2 more up. I am apologize once again. So happy to have my internet ! haha like always the readers and reviewers are AHHHMAZING ! Thanks so much for being patient with me. You guys rock so hardcore !**

**~Kaila G.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wha- Vegeta?" Bulma pushed herself up from the bed, but before she could get steady on her feet, Vegeta grabbed her. He was over her, his body pressing her against her bedroom wall.

"_Shut up_." Vegeta hissed, his breath tickling her neck. Bulma tried to raise her arm to touch him, but he grabbed it, twisting it over her head. His face was still against her neck, and she tensed up slightly when she felt his knee between her legs.

"Vegeta-" Bulma tried again, trying to sound firm and annoyed. He had both of her arms held firmly in his grasp, her body weighed down, pinned to the wall by his.

"Woman, I said shut up." Vegeta nearly whispered the words. His lips grazed across her ear. She shuddered slightly at his touch. "I can smell your fear. I can almost taste it." Vegeta let out a breath against her ear. Before Bulma knew what was happening, Vegeta snatched her shirt away from her neck, and bit down on her collar bone.

She whimpered lightly, causing him to press her harder into the wall. His teeth grazed her skin as he sucked on her neck. Trying to prove him wrong, Bulma took the slight pain, wiggling a bit beneath him. The feeling gave her much more pleasure than she was willing to admit. She wasn't sure what she wanted more: Vegeta off of her or pressed against her.

She felt his teeth shy away from her skin, and his tongue darted across the spot before he raised his head back up to her face. They stared at each other for a moment, before a crooked grin spread across the Saiyan's lips. Something wicked lined that grin, but Bulma couldn't help feeling the urge to pull him back to her body.

"Maybe it's not fear. Maybe it's just lust." Vegeta said, his voice husky. His eyes wandered down her body. "Your scent is invigorating. Just let me taste you." His knee moved farther up between her legs. Bulma felt as if she might melt into the wall. Vegeta leaned down to her, his lips brushing hers. Then, he let out a dark chuckle, and he was gone. Her door slamming shut behind him.

Bulma stayed still, frozen against the wall. She wasn't sure if he was going to come charging back into the room or not. The clock on her nightstand ticked away the seconds. _Tick, tick, tick, tick._ Nothing. Silence. But she couldn't move. Letting out a breath, she sagged against the wall and looked back at her bedroom door.

She jumped forward and locked the door. Her legs felt like rubber. Bulma walked quickly into her bathroom and shut the door behind her. Looking up at her bathroom mirror, she pulled her shirt down a little, revealing the mark on her neck. It was dark red, not quite bruised, but very crimson. _The prince of all Saiyans gave me a hickey._ Bulma mused. But she didn't think so. It probably meant something else to him.

Stripping off her clothes, she turned on the shower. Stepping into the hot water, she relaxed. Thoughts swirled in her head as she tried to shower. Vegeta pressed against her was all she could think, feel. It was like he had left his mark, and all she could feel was his body on hers. _That jerk! He did that on purpose! He doesn't scare me. Turn me on... Maybe. But I am NOT afraid of him._

Bulma stuck her nose up and decided it was no more Mister Nice Girl. She didn't need anything from anyone. She was over the fact that she had wasted so much time with Yamcha. There wasn't a thing in this world that could pull her away from Vegeta at this point. Far too intrigued by the Saiyan, Bulma knew she was in over her head. _You did this to yourself._ She mumbled in her head as she finished shaving.

Grinning, Bulma knew if there was one thing that could get Vegeta going, it would be a good fight. Dinner would be perfect. Deciding that it was time to get back to her old self, she giggled and turned off the shower. Stepping out, she dried off quickly, and dressed in her favorite little black night gown. It was satin, tight, and short.

Unlocking her bedroom door, she crept down the hall to her lab. Feeling satisfied, she closed the lab door, and walked over to her latest project. _You think you are so bad, Vegeta. Let's see how much self control you really have. We'll see tonight. I'll make you see how it feels to be the one squirming... That's a sight to die for._ Bulma grinned.

* * *

Vegeta cursed himself for what he had done. He had started something that he didn't want any part of. But he wanted to finish it so bad. So bad that it hurt. His stomach was tight, a burning in his lower abdomen. He could still feel her body pressed against the wall. Despite her fear, she was overcome by curiosity and lust. He had sensed it thickly in the air around her. Instead of scaring her, he had turned her on.

The thing that had surprised him the most, was the bite. He hadn't planned on doing that to begin with, but it just kind of happened. It was a "love bite", which he didn't quite understand why it was called that. His Saiyan race shared that with one person, and one person only. Their mate. If they didn't have one, it was dishonorable to just give that to anyone. It was something intimate meant to be kept between mates. And nothing lovely about it, to boot.

_What is wrong with me?_ Vegeta growled at himself, punching the gravity room wall. He had shown, what his race considered intimacy, to this earthling woman. Despite his confusion and anger, he still felt that burning in his lower abdomen. He wanted her. Every part of him, except his pride, wanted her. He could smell her all over him, and it drove him crazy.

"AHHHHHH!" Vegeta yelled out in frustration, powering up. He began pounding everything in sight. Trying to forget about Bulma, he just focused all of his energy on one thing. His anger at himself for not becoming a super Saiyan yet. But part of him was also angry at the fact that he let himself go with her, if only to prove a point. A point that was irrelevant to begin with.

* * *

That night, Bulma left the lab and walked down the dark hallway. Once in the kitchen, she began cooking dinner. Her emotions were a mix of curiosity, excitement, and nervousness. She never heard him, only noticed him when she felt as if someone was watching her. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, watching her cook.

"I'm hungry." Vegeta mumbled, his voice cold.

"I know what you want." Bulma said, a seductive tone laced into her voice. Vegeta sat down at the table, glaring at her.

"I want nothing more than to kill you. That's what I would love to do to you, right now." Vegeta growled, anger in his voice. Bulma turned to look at him. His eyes burned with a foreign hunger. He tore his gaze away from her body, shaking his head. Looking back up at her, he made eye contact. If looks could kill, Bulma thought she'd drop dead at that moment. "What are you wearing?"

"Night gown." Bulma replied simply.

"I've never seen you wear that before." Vegeta snorted. Bulma scooped a pile of rice and chicken onto a plate. She dumped the pieces of steak she had cooked into the mix, and walked over to the table.

"I am now." Bulma shot back, keeping her voice balanced between playful and cocky. Grabbing her own plate, she sat down across from him and began eating. Vegeta gave her one last glance, before digging into his own food. Nearly halfway through his meal, he stopped eating. Swallowing his food, he snapped his head up at Bulma, his eyes cold and dangerous.

"You do realize that I could take you right here. Right now. Have my way with you on this very kitchen table. You couldn't stop me." Vegeta challenged.

"I'd like to see you try." Bulma shot back. Her heart thudded faster in her chest when Vegeta stood up.

"Really, now." He stated. _I do love a challenge. But you know that, don't you, Woman? So instead, I'll toy with you a bit._

"You won't." Bulma smiled sweetly.

"What makes you think I won't?" Vegeta loomed over her. She kept quiet, only let out a giggle.

"You're cute." Bulma smiled up at him.

"Cute, my ass!" Vegeta snarled, lifting her up with one arm.

"VEGETA! PUT ME DOWN!" Bulma shrieked, hitting him in the back with her tiny fists. With his free hand, he swiped his arm across the table, knocking dishes and food across the floor. Plunking her down on the table, he leaned over her. "I put you down."

"Get off of me." Bulma said quietly.

"Don't play games with me. It could be dangerous, Bulma." He threatened, his voice hard. Her eyes widened at the mention of her name. He never called her anything but 'Woman', or an insult.

"Who's playing games?" She asked, quickly regaining her composure, trying to keep her cool.

"You are here. With me. All alone. I can do whatever I want to you." Vegeta ignored her question.

"Really, now." She stated confidently. Chuckling, Vegeta pushed himself farther onto her, pushing her down more onto the table.

"You want it. You want me." Vegeta grinned. Bulma said nothing, only licked her lips.

"What do you want?' Bulma asked, her voice still strong.

"What do you want?" Vegeta teased, his hand sliding down her stomach. His fingers glided over the satin material. Down her hip bone, straight down to her thigh. But when his hand changed direction, coming back up, Bulma cut her eyes at him.

"Vegeta.." She stared at him, his fingers sliding up closer to her. "Vegeta."

"What's wrong?" He teased, his eyes locking on hers. His hand reached its destination, and she inhaled sharply at his touch. His finger moved in slow, teasing circles. "Talk to me." The teasing in his voice was unbearable.

"Vegeta... I-" He increased his movement, causing Bulma to moan lightly, shutting her up. Suddenly his hand stopped, and he backed away from where she lay on the table. Raising his hand to his face, he closed his eyes. He then licked his finger, giving her a wicked smile.

"Told you I just wanted a taste." Without another word, he left the room, leaving Bulma breathless on the kitchen table.

* * *

**Oh lawd. Bulma's plan of being a seductress came back to bite her in the ass. Complete back fire. Total fail. Vegeta showed her up. But that was pretty hott, right ? I was proof reading after I typed it up and thought, Damn, why didn't they have this scene in the show ?! haha **

**Anyway ! The READERS/REVIEWERS/FAVORITERS/FOLLOWERS are amazing ! Completely amazing ! Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I am very happy that this story is being enjoyed. You guys inspire me with your good reviews ! Thank you so much !**

**~Kaila G.**


	10. Chapter 10

Two days. It had been two days since the kitchen scene, and Bulma had been left reeling from Vegeta's actions. He hadn't spoken to her since, which she had suspected would happen. He didn't show up at night for dinner, forcing her to store the food she had cooked the past two days in the fridge. Of course, she noticed he had eaten what she had cooked. Only when she wasn't around.

Bulma had made up her mind. She wasn't going to beg for anyone's attention. She had done that enough with Yamcha, and she vowed to herself never again. Never again would her feelings be toyed with. Despite wanting to confront Vegeta, she mainly stayed in the lab. If she wasn't in the lab, she was cooking or sleeping.

With her parents being gone, she felt lonely. It gave her too much time to think, and all her mind wanted to focus on was Vegeta. His touch... Oh man, his touch. The way he teased her with those tickles of breath against her skin. Every movement he made sent her into a daze. She wanted every part of him.

But not just sexually. In the days she had lived with him, he had always pulled her in. Her curious nature had drawn her to him from the beginning, and now she knew she was trapped. The night they had watched t.v. together, eating pizza, was the first time Vegeta had willingly spent time with her. It had been nice...

Bulma knew all too well that there may never be another night like that again. Vegeta had taken things too far, and she knew that he would stay backed off for a long time. Or he'd just take off again. Fear crept into her mind, crawling up her spine in a chill. _You better not even think about it, Vegeta. _ Bulma sighed, looking out of the window.

* * *

Vegeta walked into the kitchen silently. He could still smell the food that Bulma had cooked only hours earlier. Grabbing the container of food from the fridge, he popped it into the microwave and waited patiently for the _beep_. The hot food in his hands made his stomach growl as he sat down at the table. The sun was slinking down, causing the kitchen to be dimly lit. It was perfect.

Eating, his mind began to drift into thoughts of her. The blue haired beauty that seemed to haunt him. He had never meant to dig himself into this hole, but it was a little too late. _You're an idiot, Vegeta... _The image of Bulma came into his head. Blue hair falling in ringlets around her beautiful little face. Those big blue eyes staring up at him. Smooth, long legs.. That night gown..

_Leave me alone, Woman! Get out of my head! I don't want you. I don't need her. What I need, is to become super Saiyan. Beat the shit out of Kakarot. _Vegeta tensed up when felt her Ki coming closer. Her feet padded quietly down the hallway, and from the corner of his eye, he saw her slink into the kitchen.

Without a word, she opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He noticed she was wearing short shorts, and a black tank. She left the kitchen without a word, and he relaxed. Her silent footsteps disappeared into her room. Finishing his dinner with Bulma on his mind, he put his dishes in the sink and left the kitchen.

What he needed was a shower. Walking into his room, he shut the door and headed for his bathroom. Grateful for the fresh towels that Bulma had obviously left for him, he smirked. _She is such a mystery... One that is not yours to figure out!_ He wanted to hate her for making him... Feel. Or want to, anyway.

Vegeta turned on the hot water. Stripping off his shoes and training shorts, he stepped into the hot shower. His body relaxed, his arms hanging loosely at his side. Despite the shower feeling great, and his body relaxing, he didn't relax completely. He never really did. Vegeta was always on guard, no matter what. His upbringing had taught him to never drop his guard, to never completely relax.

Which is why he heard the soft _click_ of his bedroom door. _Woman, what do you want?_ Vegeta let out a huffed sigh. He knew she had walked the few steps to the bathroom door, which was cracked. He could feel her outside the door, her small Ki bouncing around through his senses.

_Tap, tap, tap. _Her small knuckles tapped on the bathroom door. "Vegeta?"

"What do you want, Woman?" Vegeta snarled.

"You gonna ignore me forever?" Bulma asked quietly.

"You have no idea what you're messing with. You don't want to get something started that shouldn't happen." Vegeta said, his tone cool.

"Play with fire, you get burned. I don't care, Vegeta. Not anymore. I've been burned enough. What's one more time?" Bulma asked in a near whisper. Bulma felt herself being moved, but the movement was so quick, she felt dizzy for a moment. Hot water drizzled over her body, soaking her clothes. She was in the shower, Vegeta's dark eyes burning into hers.

"I don't want to burn you." Vegeta said, his voice cold. "I just want you to leave me alone. But you can't do that, can you?"

"I..." Bulma looked away, but a finger against her chin forced her to look back up. Vegeta suddenly grabbed her tank top and pulled it over head. She didn't argue, didn't resist. He snatched her shorts, ripping them off. "Hey!" Bulma growled, her shorts ripped in two.

"That's what happens. I tear things apart." Vegeta said, holding that cold tone. Bulma watched him as he moved closer to her. His eyes locked on hers, almost questioning. She tilted her head, studying his face. She felt his hand on the nape of her neck, and he leaned down to her face with his. Closing her eyes, she welcomed his kiss.

It was suprisingly soft, she opened her mouth to his, and shivered slightly when his tongue slid across hers. Vegeta broke the kiss, leaning his head back, looking at her once again. That same questioning look. Then it hit her. _He's...asking for my permission?_ Bulma shook her head slightly, as if to say yes. Once again, Vegeta leaned down to her, his lips near her ear.

"Remember one thing. You asked for this." He whispered harshly. He ripped off the rest of her under garments, and pressed her against the shower wall. Hot water poured down on top of the two, as he pressed against her. When he kissed her neck, his lips felt hotter than the water. Bulma's hand found the back of his neck, and she pulled him closer to her body.

Looking down at her face, Vegeta noticed how her skin was redder than usual. The hot water caused her skin to turn a dark pinkish color. Smirking, he lifted her body up against the shower wall. His hand found exactly what he had been craving for so long. As he kissed her, his finger teased her. She moaned lightly against his lips, causing him to growl lowly.

The way she sounded... It took him far more self control than he would ever be willing to admit. He wanted her. Looking into her eyes, he saw that same lustful look from the blue haired genius that he found absolutely beautiful. He didn't want to wait any longer. Pulling her body closer to him, he shifted her weight against him, entering her. She let out a gasp, and when he moved against her, pressing her harder into the wall, her small fingers dug into the back of his neck.

Her actions sent him into a frenzy. Her nails against his skin, pulling his hair at the back of his neck. He smiled wickedly against her neck, as he grazed his teeth across her skin. She let out another moan, and he moved against her faster. He could feel her Ki rising, flooding through his own body as she came closer to release.

"Vegeta.." She whimpered against his shoulder. Moving even faster, he lifted her head and kissed her lips roughly. Bulma moaned into his lips, kissing him back. Their kiss muffled her screams to an extent, and a few more pumps gave them both the feeling they had been so desperately looking for. Vegeta allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder, and he held her up against the shower wall. Her whole body was shaking, her legs shaking the most. It left him feeling weird, such an affectionate embrace. He wasn't used to it, but it felt right in that moment.

After a few minutes, her shaking ceased, and he backed away from her. The two silently finished their shower, and stepped out together. Vegeta dried off quickly, but Bulma took her time, giving him a bit of a show. Once she was satisfied, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked into his bedroom. The room was dark, and she looked out of the window, before looking back at the Saiyan.

"I am going to get dressed." Bulma said, walking towards his bedroom door. In one quick movement, he shut the door and was in front of her.

"Why? We're just getting started." He teased. She gave him a sly grin.

"Really." She stated, a hand on her hip.

"Don't play with me." He growled, ripping off her towel.

"Hey! Vegeta!" Bulma fussed. He grabbed her up and threw her on the bed gently.

"Let's see if you can keep up." Vegeta sneered, standing at the edge of the bed.

"Ohhh, so you want to play like that, huh?" She taunted. He was on her in an instant, kissing her neck. Ravishing her body.

"I want to make you scream." He whispered playfully, his lips against her ear. His mouth planted kisses down her throat, his teeth nipping at her skin. Bulma wiggled under him, his touch searing her skin like fire. His body heat seemed to radiate off of him. She felt his hand on her shoulder, keeping her pinned to the bed.

_His strength is ridiculous... _Bulma's thoughts swirled away when his tongue slid down her stomach, causing her to shudder. She could feel that curve of a smile on his lips against her skin. His hand had slipped away from her shoulder, giving her some leverage. Leaning up, she positioned her arms under his and pulled him to her, their noses nearly touching.

"Vegeta..." She whispered, studying his face. He watched her intently, staying quiet, waiting for her to speak. Biting her bottom lip, she looked away for a moment, before looking back at the Saiyan. His dark eyes seemed to burn into hers, whisking away at her soul. His body was positioned just between her legs, his breath steady, she could feel it on her lips. Her heart must have been like a jackhammer in her chest, and she wondered if he could feel it.

* * *

**Ohhhh myyyyy gahhhhh. That was great ? I think I played that quite well, if I do say so myself ! I hope everyone enjoyed this steamy chaptehhhh ! I enjoyed writing it ! I love making Vegeta the Vegeta that no one knows except Bulma ! I want him to stay that hard, cold warrior. Buuuut. I also want him to have a somewhat decent soft side. (As soft as Vegeta can be). I want to show the reasons why Bulma fell in love with him. Because she obviously loved him very much. One of my favorite episodes is when they save everyone from the evil Buu, and Bulma yells out "I love you, Vegeta!" I just feel like *gushhhhhhh* hehe.**

**Anyway ! REVIEWS are so freakin awesome. I am so happy to see that you guys like the story and the way I portray the characters. Thank you all so much ! Keeps me inspired to keep writing. When I see all the positive feedback, literally every review makes my day ! Thank you to all the READERS/REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS !**

**~Kaila G.**


	11. Chapter 11

Vegeta stayed still, unmoving. Staring into her eyes, waiting on her to say whatever it was that she wanted to say. Those crystal clear blue eyes of hers just drew him in to her. He supported himself over her with one hand, while the other rested on her lower back. Though she was leaned up, it was actually he who was supporting her weight, keeping her from lying on her back.

The silence was not awkward, but rather comforting. She was deciding rather or not she was going to say what she wanted to say, he could see the gears turning in her eyes. Vegeta could hear her heart pounding in his ears quite loudly. He could feel ever part of her, especially her Ki, which had spiked up along with her heart rate. The Saiyan could feel her adrenaline, and it made him go somewhere higher.

"I want you." Bulma said firmly, causing Vegeta to smirk.

"Hn." Vegeta gave a slight grunt, before using his weight to push her back against the bed. Studying her face, Vegeta felt something was missing. _Why are you so relaxed?_ He never understood why everyone else was terrified of him, but Bulma always took him head on. _I'll have to change that._

In one quick motion, he had Bulma raised up, her arms behind her back in his hand. Her face was close to his, and he could feel her heart rate quicken. With his free hand, he snaked his fingers up her thigh. Upon reaching her, Bulma closed her eyes at his touch. _She's so wet, so warm..._ Vegeta closed his eyes, his finger moving against her, feeling her.

"I could kill you." Vegeta whispered harshly, pulling her closer, moving his finger faster.

"I-You won't." Bulma managed to mumbled. "You can't...scare..."

"I can't scare you?" He teased, increasing his speed yet again. Bulma arched her back against his arm that was supporting her.

"Vegeta.." Bulma whispered his name. "Vegeta!" Louder. He let up some, slowing his movement. He felt her body calming down a little, and his finger kept slow and steady circles. She was shaking slightly, her full weight against his other arm that held her up. Letting out a dark chuckle, his finger sped up again. Bulma looked into his eyes, her own a little dazed. "Tease." She murmured hoarsely.

This time, he didn't slow down. Only moving faster, he felt her Ki spiking quickly as she came closer to exactly where he wanted her to be. Her lips parted slightly as she cried out. Vegeta couldn't take it anymore, and he thrust himself into her, causing her to yelp in surprise and pleasure. His arm was still under her back, supporting her. The Saiyan pulled her closer as he thrust against her. Her arms wrapped around him, under his arms, and he felt her fingernails digging into his back.

"Do you want me?" Vegeta asked with a throaty growl, his lips near her ear.

"Yes!" Bulma whimpered as he moved against her, filling her up.

"Say it." He demanded, his other hand was on the nape of her neck, forcing her to look at him.

"I..want you, Vegeta." She whispered, her voice sexier than ever. Letting out a low growl, Vegeta thrust into her, hard, causing her to cry out against his lips. Not yet kissing, their lips only barely touched as he continued thrusting against her. Faster, faster... Faster. Bulma felt dizzy, the pleasure building up inside of her, the slight pain of his size only making it even better. His lips brushed against hers every time they moved, the whole experience throwing her into another world.

Time seemed to stand still. Skin to skin, he felt so hot. Like he was radiating heat off of his body. Bulma pulled at him harder, her nails raking down his shoulder blades as he thrust against her. She kissed his jaw softly, before her face returned to his. Their lips once again barely touching. Then, his mouth was on her neck, just above her collar bone. The roughness of the sucking and biting only added to the pleasure as he moved against her, causing her to cry out again.

"Vegeta.." She said hoarsely, their faces close again. The fire between them was enough to burn into their souls.

Vegeta felt himself on the brink. Her soft lips made his tingle. The noises she made as he moved inside of her... Took him somewhere he had never been before. He could feel everything inside of her tense up around him as she came, and he couldn't hide the curve of a smile on his lips, before they crashed onto hers. Locked in a passionate kiss, he followed, his own release flooding through his system.

Neither of them moved. Both breathing deeply, sweating. Her body was shaking, he could feel every part of her against his own skin. Vegeta felt Bulma's arm move, and her hand reached the back of his neck. Her fingers sifted through his hair, her touch throwing him into a slight daze. Feeling sleepy, he rolled off of her, and laid on his side. Watching Bulma's face, he gave her a wicked grin. She rolled her eyes. Vegeta rolled over, facing the glass sliding door of his balcony.

"I guess I should go to bed." Bulma said quietly, and Vegeta could feel her shift on the bed. His pride kept him from asking her to stay, and he could feel her leave the bed. His ears detected her little footsteps, and the click of his door shutting on her way out. Rolling back toward the bedroom door, his arm stretched out across the bed where she had just been laying. It was still warm.

* * *

The next three days for the two of them were filled with sex. When he wasn't training and when she wasn't in the lab, they were having sex. Between cooking and working, then spending the rest of her time wrapped up in the Saiyan, Bulma was exhausted. It seemed like Vegeta never got tired, but she felt like standing up to load the dishwasher was almost more than she could take.

Finishing the dishes, she turned to her cleaning bot. "You can clean the floor." Bulma ordered, turning away and leaving the kitchen. She slinked down the hallway and found her way into the lab. Turning on the light, she walked over to her latest project. Staring at the array of bolts and parts scattered around on her work table, she cut her eyes at the mess.

_Yea right! There's no way I can do this project now and finish by tonight! It's six o'clock.. I am exhausted... _Bulma grabbed the hunk of metal and turned it over in her hands. The smooth, circular shape made her brain tick. The idea was to make another dragon ball radar, but to add in the technology of the Ki detector she had stolen from Vegeta's old buddies. You could find the dragon balls and enemies all in one.

"There you are." His voice hit her ears the same time his hands wrapped around her from behind.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, causing the Saiyan to wince slightly at her shrill voice. "You scared the shit out of me! Don't you have anything better to do than come sneak up on me?"

"You look good." He mumbled, lifting her shirt.

"Are you really trying to-" She was cut off when he whirled her around in his arms to face him. His dark eyes burned into hers, and she couldn't look away. _Not even Yamcha wanted me like this... Never. _Her heart began to thud in her chest, her face flushing slightly. Something about the Saiyan made her feel giddy, like a teenager.

"What are you working on?" Vegeta asked, kissing her neck, his arm around her waist, his hand pressing into her lower back. Pressing her closer.

"Really want to know?" Bulma managed to ask, though his lips on her throat made her feel weak.

"Mhm." He grunted, picking her up and setting her on the table.

"No you don't." Bulma joked, pulling his face to hers. "You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you?"

"No. I do want to know." Vegeta insisted, snatching her shorts off.

"Keep ripping my clothes and you'll have to take me shopping." Bulma challenged.

"I'd die first." Vegeta retorted, unhooking her bra with one hand.

"You're quite good at that." Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Fast learner." He was over her suddenly, on the table. Kissing her mouth, he chuckled against her lips. As they kissed, she bit his lip gently, earning a light growl. He looked into her eyes, and she grinned seductively. It was on.

"Bulma?" A faint voice from across the house made the two of them stop. Listening, Bulma looked up at Vegeta, confusion on her face.

"Is that... Yamcha?" Bulma was about to push Vegeta off, but he was up in an instant. _At least you have on training shorts!_ Bulma thought, jumping up from the table and gathering her clothes.

"Bulma?" The voice was getting closer and most definitely Yamcha.

"Shit!" Bulma growled, throwing on her clothes as fast as she could. "Yea? I'm in the lab!" Looking over, she saw Vegeta smirking at her, the hint of laughter in his eyes. Giving him a dirty look, she had just pulled her shirt down over her body when Yamcha came through the door.

"What... What's going on?" Yamcha asked, staring at Bulma with questioning eyes.

"Uh, I was just working, you know. The usual. Vegeta came in here to tell me it's dinner time. Right?" She looked at the Saiyan, her eyes widening a bit.

"Right." Vegeta looked Bulma up and down, staring at her as if she were a steak. Then he glared at Yamcha. "You're interrupting my dinner." With that, he left the room. Yamcha looked at Bulma, something caught between confusion and a glare plastered on his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Yamcha asked, stepping closer to her. "I've been trying to call you for days, your mom said they were out of tow-"

"You called my mother?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I just wanted to talk, Bulma... I've been going crazy without you. You seem just fine." Yamcha crossed his arms, leaning against the lab wall as he had done so many times before. "In fact, you look better than ever."

"I meant what I said." She stated firmly, challenging him.

"Figured you'd say that." Yamcha said, shaking his head. "So no working it out this time, huh?"

"Things are different now." Bulma looked at the floor.

"Different? How?" He asked, his voice curious.

"Just are." Bulma looked back up. "They just are."

"You're with him, aren't you?" Yamcha's eyes widened, anger coming over his face.

"No, Yamcha. I'm not with him! Kami, do you ever stop? Just let it go! You don't want me, you never wanted me! At least..." She trailed off, shaking her head.

"At least what?" Yamcha snapped.

"He may be bad to you, but he's not bad to me. We fuss and we fight, but he wouldn't let anyone walk through that door if he thought it would put me in danger. I feel safe with him here. Sure, he's an arrogant bastard. But he's my arrogant bastard that I live with. You can think whatever you want, but I have seen the real him..." Bulma explained. _Trust me._

"I get it." Yamcha nodded, looking at the door.

"You do?" Bulma asked, looking at his face. She felt like she should be sad, but instead she just felt relieved.

"I just want you to be happy. So you do that, okay? Just promise me that we'll still be friends." Yamcha asked, walking over to her.

"You really hurt me. But I forgive you, I really do, Yamcha. We'll always be friends." She offered him a smile. His lips twitched upward, but a smile did not come across his lips. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head, before walking to the door. He turned back toward her.

"Take care. I'll see you later. Gotta keep training for the androids." He gave a small wave.

"See ya." Bulma called, waving back. Then he was gone.

* * *

**Awwww Vegeta and Bulma make me so happy ! haha I really am loving this more than I thought I would. Writing them is so incredibly fun ! Don't worry, Vegeta is still his usual asshole self, he's just a REALLY good lover... Ohhhhhhh... Bet Bulma's happy ! Sorry for the update wait ! Things are only going to get crazier as the time passes by ! Just wait until she gets pregnant !**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this lovely chapter full of craziness. Thanks again for all the REVIEWS ! YALL ARE AMAZING ! For sure ! Same to my Readers/Favoriters/Followers ! YALL ARE AWESOME !**

**~Kaila G.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma left the lab and walked into the kitchen. Vegeta was sitting at the table, a scowl on his face. _He looks pissed.._ Bulma thought. Deciding that she wasn't cooking dinner, she grabbed the phone that was attached to the kitchen wall and dialed the closest Chinese takeout restaurant. Ordering more than enough food, she grabbed a capsule, and looked over at Vegeta.

"Going to get dinner." Bulma gave him a light smile, and walked out of the door. Throwing her capsule, she watched the smoke clear and her little hover car appear. Jumping inside, she drove over to the little restaurant and parked in the parking lot.

The place seemed pretty empty. Relieved that they weren't busy, Bulma walked into the building and over to the front counter. A young teenage girl appeared, her bright green eyes shining. Bulma gave the young girl a warm smile and pulled out her debit card. Looking back up, the girl grinned and tilted her head.

"You're so pretty!" The girl commented, taking Bulma by surprise.

"Oh, thank you!" Bulma laughed lightly.

"Name for the order?" The girl asked.

"Briefs. Bulma." She replied, handing the girl her card.

"Wow! Bulma Briefs? An honor to meet you! You're brilliant, so is your dad. You all are pretty famous around here!" The young girl's voice was excited.

"What? Oh, no." Bulma put up her hand, blushing. "I'm just a normal girl."

"Yea, if by normal you mean genius." The girl said, swiping Bulma's card.

"Well thank you. I love what I do... You in school?" Bulma took the card back and grabbed the bags of food.

"High school. It's my senior year. I want to be a Marine Biologist." The brunette gushed, her eyes lighting up even more.

"That will be a great occupation. I know you'll do great." Bulma smiled.

"Thanks! Enjoy your night!" The girl called as Bulma turned to walk away. She started to leave, but looked back at the young girl.

"What's your name?" She asked the young girl.

"Serena Kaoi." The girl replied.

"It was nice to meet you, Serena. Good luck with Marine Biology!" Bulma winked, and walked out of the restaurant. Loading the food in the hover car, she jumped in and drove home. _That made my night_. Once home, she retracted the hover car, grabbed the food, and walked inside. Vegeta was at her side in an instant, grabbing the bags and setting them on the table.

"I thought maybe we'd eat in the living room? I need to watch the news." Bulma grabbed a box of food.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted his approval, and Bulma gave him a thankful look. They walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Bulma turned on the t.v. Vegeta watched as he ate. It was a live trial of some sort. Glancing over, he noticed Bulma was very much into the t.v., barely eating her dinner. "What is this?"

"Jax Barderm trial... I hope he doesn't get the death penalty. That's too easy. I hope they put him in jail for life." Bulma growled, her voice icy cold. Vegeta looked over at her.

"Why?" The prince asked, opening his second box.

"He's a murderer. A rapist. If he goes to jail, he'll suffer. They will fuck his world up. Do you know what he did, Vegeta? He raped, tortured, and murdered eight teenage girls. From the ages fifteen to nineteen. And one twenty year old. He deserves to burn." She explained, her voice full of mixed emotion. "This evening I find out what happens to him."

"Humans." Vegeta shook his head.

"He's like the human equivalent of Frieza. Now let me ask you this. Would you rather see Frieza die right away or watch him be tortured slowly? Painfully." The blue haired woman's eyes were glittering with hate.

"I see your point." Vegeta said cooly. She turned back to the t.v., turning up the volume.

"In the case of Jax Barderm, the jury finds the defendant.. Not guilty." The judge droned.

"What?" Bulma stared at the t.v. blankly. "No way. No fucking way. The son of a bitch got off free... He's gonna walk." Vegeta said nothing, only stared at her. Her face was full of anger and hurt. She stood up and grabbed her carton of food. Walking to the kitchen, she chunked it into the garbage, and walked down the hallway. Once in her bedroom, she shut the door behind her, laid on her bed, and sighed.

* * *

Vegeta finished his dinner in silence. He had cut the t.v. off after Bulma had walked out. Puzzled by her actions, he shook his head and threw away his empty food carton. _Why did that bother her so much? It's almost as if she feels the way about that man that I felt toward Frieza. She'd kill him herself if she could... Her anger was so intense. Every part of her was on fire._ Vegeta felt himself slightly aroused.

Shaking off the feeling, he walked into his own bedroom and laid on his own bed. The Saiyan figured the blue haired beauty would be in a better mood in the morning. She needed the night, she needed some space. Some time to sleep off the trial's outcome that had upset her so. Vegeta realized he was sleepier than he thought, and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"VEGETAAA!" The scream woke him immediately. Wondering if he had been dreaming, the prince looked around his dark bedroom. Before he could think, another scream rang out. "VEGETAAA!" It was like a begging in her voice. He jumped up and was at her door in less than two seconds.

"Woman, what on earth are you-" Vegeta was cut off by her sobs as he burst through the door. She threw the covers off of herself and jumped up from her bed.

"You're here! You're really here!" She cried, her hair falling in curly ringlets around her head. She practically jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she cried.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? What is wrong? Why were you yelling like that?" Vegeta asked, his voice harsh. He didn't hug her back, but Bulma didn't care.

"It was awful. I-I was running, but he got me... He.. He got m-me." She whispered, her face buried into his neck.

"A dream?" Vegeta scowled.

"A nightmare." Bulma replied. _I really hate you, Woman. I should throw your ass back on that bed and tell you to suck it up... _

"It's gone now." Vegeta said, backing away from her.

"But he's real." Bulma shivered. Vegeta looked away, then back at her.

"And if he even thought of stepping foot on this property, he'd be a dead man. Go back to sleep, Woman." Vegeta said, his voice cold. She nodded and climbed back into her bed. Giving her one last look, Vegeta left her room and walked back into his own.

_She looked... Terrified. Nightmares, they haunt you. I know... Damn you, Frieza._ Vegeta sneered as he laid back down. He knew of nightmares. He had nightmares of his past. The things he had endured would drive one insane. Not even Kakarot could handle his nightmares, he knew that. His rival was too good hearted for his own good.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Small, light footsteps coming down the hall slowly. Once they reached his door, they stopped. He wanted to roll his eyes. He liked the sexy, crazy Bulma... But the scared, needy Bulma was not something he wanted any part of. The soft _knock, knock_ on his bedroom door forced him to sit up.

"What?" He growled out to her. His door opened, and Bulma stood in the doorway.

"I can't sleep, Vegeta. Can.. I sleep with you?" Her voice sounded so fragile. Vegeta mentally kicked himself, he should be saying no. But those eyes, her scared voice. He couldn't. Despite the fact that they had been sleeping together for days, she hadn't actually stayed the night in his bed yet.

"Hm." Vegeta mumbled, rolling over. Bulma took that as an invite, and shut his door behind her. She walked over to his bed, and climbed under the covers. Vegeta felt her hand on his arm, pulling him toward her. Rolling over to face her, he was about to tell her not to get any funny ideas. He wasn't there to baby her.

But instead, she leaned up to him, her hands grabbing his face. She pulled him to her, kissing him hard. The Saiyan was taken back a bit at her roughness, but he welcomed it, instantly turned on by her actions. Driven by instinct, he grabbed her quickly, lifting her on top of him. Straddling him, Bulma leaned down, welcoming the kiss he was leaning up to give. Their lips met again, and everything bad seemed to wash away from her.

Strong arms held her in the Saiyan's grasp. She was safe.

* * *

**I know that chapter was a bit short, but I had to throw some stuff in there to prepare for somethin crazy to go down. Vegeta is gonna go a little wacko in the next chapter or so ! I'm super excited, but I will not be giving away any more details than that ! I feel bad for him because he wants to be a jerk, but he wants to get his lovin from his woman ! haha I'm a nerd.**

**Besides the point. Thanks sooooo so very much for all the WONDERFUL REVIEWS ! READERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS ! You guys rock ! I am so excited to see this story doing good, and I'm happy it's gotten so much positive feedback ! THANK YOU EVERYONE !**

**~Kaila G.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Looking around, the events of the previous night came rushing back to her as she realized she was in Vegeta's bed. Laying her head back on the pillow, she took a deep breath, taking in his scent. His pillow was brushing against her cheek, and she could smell him all over it.

The Saiyan had an unusual scent. She had always noticed it with Goku, when he came around she could smell the usual showering goodness. But along with that there was something else. It was like what you would imagine standing on top of a huge mountain and taking a breath of fresh air might smell like. Closing her eyes, she didn't want to move from that spot.

_But he'll be hungry soon, I'm sure. Guess I'll get up and start breakfast!_ Bulma climbed out of bed and took a quick shower. Once dressed, she walked into the kitchen and began preparing breakfast. Eggs, bacon, and biscuits. Her favorite cooking bot was right beside her, helping her cook.

The smell of food must have drawn him away from his training, because Bulma heard the kitchen chair move. She smiled at the sound as she scooped eggs onto a plate. Fixing her own plate, she grabbed the two and walked over to the kitchen table. After setting his plate down in front of him, she sat at the other end of the table like always.

"Did you sleep okay?" Bulma asked, taking a bite of her biscuit.

"Fine." Vegeta said quietly between bites.

"Me too. I slept better last night than I have in a long time." Bulma admitted.

"Because it was with me." The prince stated, his tone cocky. She looked up at him and laughed softly.

"You're such a jerk, Vegeta." Her big blue eyes were shining up at him as she spoke with nothing but affection. He didn't like it.

"Bulma I want you to stay inside the house." Vegeta said suddenly, throwing her off guard.

"What?" She looked at him with confusion etched in her face.

"Just do it." Vegeta growled, then he was gone, leaving Bulma at the kitchen table alone. She finished her breakfast deep in thought. After cleaning her plate, she walked into the living room and turned on the t.v. She immediately froze at the news report, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

"Seventeen year old Serena Kaoi has been missing since last night. Her parents say she never came home from work after her shift ended. If anyone has any information regarding the missing teen, please call local police immediately." The news reporter disappeared, and the screen went to a shot of the girl.

Bulma put her hand over her mouth at the sight. It was her. Long brown hair, big green eyes. In the picture she was smiling brightly, looking happier than ever. The screen then went to her parents, both of them crying and begging for someone to come forward to help them find their daughter.

"She wouldn't just leave..." The mother broke into a sob. Her husband held her close as he spoke.

"She was happy, she had plans to go to college... She has never been in trouble. We know something isn't right. Please, please. Help us find out baby."

Bulma turned the t.v. off and walked down the hall. Once in the lab, she switched on the big screen communicator. The red room appeared, and Vegeta was tormenting the training bots with his blasts. She felt sick, she was shaking. Vegeta noticed her on the screen and scowled. When she said nothing, his face changed slightly, his scowl dissolving into a blank expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked, staring at her as if she were mad.

"Can you come inside? Just for a minute?" Bulma managed to ask, though her voice was strained. Vegeta powered down the machine, then disappeared from the gravity room. Then he was in the doorway of her lab.

"Whatever you need me for better be more important than my trai-" Vegeta started but Bulma cut him off.

"He killed her." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" The Saiyan asked, stepping forward.

"He killed her. I know he did. I feel it." Bulma said, her eyes filling with tears. "That sick bastard killed her, before I could even help her."

"Woman, what is going on?" Vegeta asked, trying to be patient with the crying mess of a girl standing in front of him. He could almost feel her body shaking.

"The other night when I went to get dinner, I met a girl. She recognized my name, and we talked briefly. She was seventeen, a senior in high school. Smart, pretty... She's missing. She never came home last night, and her parents think she's been kidnapped. She's dead, Vegeta." Bulma shook her head.

"There's nothing you can do about it, now. Just stay inside unless I'm with you." Vegeta barked, before leaving the room. Tears running down her cheeks, she turned off the screen and left the lab. Once to her room, she grabbed the blank check she had set out the night before and stared at it. _I forgot how fucked up people can be. I'm so used to monsters and aliens, that I forgot the real monsters walk with us. Look like normal people... I hate the world._ Bulma ripped up the blank check and threw it in the garbage.

* * *

Vegeta was training harder than ever, sweat pouring down his face. Trying to concentrate on keeping his count, he kept pushing his body. Up, down. Up, down. _Six thousand, nine hundred and ninety eight. Six thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine..._ He kept doing his push ups without fault, when suddenly he felt something. Ki energy.

Stopping his movement, he looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly one in the morning. He powered down the gravity chamber, and quietly opened the door leading out into the yard. The Ki energy was faint, obviously human, and coming closer to the compound. Vegeta moved with a quickness that was undetectable by human eye, and landed in a tree near the house. He waited.

Everything was eerily quiet. Besides the chirp of a cricket every now and again, the world seemed to be silent. Except for the pulsing of life flooding through his senses, you'd think the world was empty. The prince sat on the tree limb, waiting for the earthling to come closer. Upon first sensing the Ki, he thought it might have been Yamcha. But something about this human was different. Even weaker than the fool who claimed to be a warrior.

Vegeta smirked at the thought. His ears detected the footsteps before the mystery person even came close to the compound. Listening to the approach, the Saiyan waited, watching for the person to appear. Moving slowly through the bushes, a man appeared. Vegeta scowled at the earthling he saw. It was the man from the t.v. _The one that upset the woman so much. He's a fool for coming here._

A noise to his right made him snap his head over at the house. The back door had opened, and Bulma walked outside, a big trash bag in her small hands. She was wearing a big t-shirt, what looked like one of his, and she was barefoot. Her little form walked over to the garbage bin, and she threw the bag inside._ Woman, get back inside!_ Vegeta looked over at the man, who had stepped back into the bushes. He was watching Bulma walk back to the house.

Once the back door shut, Vegeta jumped down from the tree, landing directly in front of the bushes where the man stood. Startled, Jax stepped back, looking up at the stranger who had just seemed to appear before him. The two stared at each other for a moment, before the man spoke.

"She must be your wife." He said cooly.

"No, she's not." Vegeta answered casually. "You know, this is private property. You shouldn't have come here." He held that wicked tone he had used so many times. As if he were scolding the man like a child.

"What are you going to do? Call the police?" The man asked, his own voice seeming to mock.

"I don't watch this dreadful planet's news channel often, but the woman does, and she doesn't like you." Vegeta smirked. "And when something upsets her, I have to deal with her whining, understand? I don't like whining." With that, Vegeta grabbed the man's arm and the two were off.

The idiot was yelling and screaming, but that ended when Vegeta dropped him to the ground far away from Capsule Corp. Jax grabbed his arm, rolling around on the ground in pain. The Saiyan's lips curved upward at bit at the sound. When he had grabbed the fool and flown off, he had broken his arm. Earthlings were not made to handle such force.

"What are you?" Jax yelled. "You broke my fucking arm!"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Vegeta challenged. He sprang forward, and landed a punch across the man's face. _CRACK_. The prince watched as the man screamed, grabbing his broken nose. "Now I've got some questions for you. You're going to answer."

Jax said nothing, only glared at him. Vegeta decided that it was time to get down to business, enough games. Back on the man in an instant, he grabbed Jax's broken arm and twisted it awkwardly. He could feel the tendons and muscles cracking and breaking apart as he did so. The earthling howled out in pain, and Vegeta laughed coldly.

"Let's try this again. Now, why were you at Capsule Corp.?" Vegeta asked.

"I-I was just walking, man! I saw her come outside, but she, she's not my type. I swear!" Jax blubbered, trying to keep his arm attached to his body.

"That's right, because you like little girls. I almost forgot." Vegeta let go of his arm, and punched him again. His cheek bone shattered against Vegeta's fist. "The girl from the restaurant. Where is she?"

"I'll...never tell." The man smiled wickedly.

"Then you'll die." The Saiyan announced, kicking the man in the stomach hard, sending him flying across the ground. He was over the weakling, punching him. Not enough to kill him, but just enough to torture him with pain.

"Okay!" Jax yelled, throwing up his hands in defense. "I... I killed her. She, she's three alley's down... Down from, from the restaurant she...worked at. I'll tell, tell the p-police. What...ever you say." The man tried to wager.

"I'm glad you decided on being cooperative. But really, I don't care about the girl. You're going to die anyway." Vegeta chuckled darkly, before continuing his assault.

* * *

Bulma was laying on the couch, almost asleep, when the soft _click_ of the back door woke her up. Sitting up, she stood from the couch and walked around the corner, coming face to face with Vegeta. Startled, she stepped back, but squinted through the dim light at his face. _Is that...blood on his face?_ Bulma stepped closer looking at his cheek.

"What the hell happened?" Bulma asked, seeing blood splattered all over his clothes and body. "Vegeta, I told you that training like that isn't good f-"

"Woman, what did I tell you?" Vegeta asked, his voice oddly calm. "I told you to stay inside, and you come out to take out the garbage at one in the morning?"

"So?" Bulma put a hand on her hip. "You were in the gravity chamber."

"And if I wouldn't have been?" The Saiyan growled.

"I'm fine!" She nearly yelled, staring at him as if he were crazy.

Bulma stared at him as he started to walk away. But then he turned back to her, that look she had seen from him on planet Namek glittering in his eyes. "It's not my blood." He walked away, stepping into his room and shutting the door.

* * *

The next couple of days were rough. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs returned home. Bulma stayed glued to the t.v., while Vegeta stayed holed up in the gravity chamber. The media was going wild over the murder of Jax Barderm. His body had been found in a ditch just inside the city. Unfortunately, Serena's body had been found, too. She had been murdered.

The investigators had no idea who killed Barderm. It was announced that the time of death had been only nights ago, the same night Vegeta had come into the house covered in someone else's blood._ Did he...kill him? But...why would Vegeta care?_ Then it hit her. He didn't care. _He only did it for the blood lust, I'm sure. _

Bulma stood from the couch and walked into her lab. She walked slowly over to the computer that connected with the gravity chamber. Vegeta hadn't said two words to her since that night, and she wasn't sure interrupting him would be a good idea. Deciding to take her chances, she pressed the button, and the red room came into view, Vegeta floating in the air upside down. _Deja vu._

"Vegeta, did you kill him?" Bulma just blurted out the question. He didn't even open his eyes to look at her.

"Yes." He said, his voice cool.

"Why?" She asked, watching him suspended in the air upside down.

"Because I felt like it." Vegeta snapped.

"So you just went out, found him, and decided to-" She started, but he cut her off.

"DON'T YOU SEE I'M TRAINING!" He bellowed, his eyes snapping open. He turned in the air, his body back upright.

"FINE! I DON'T CARE, VEGETA! YOU ALWAYS BLOCK ME OUT, SO GO AHEAD!" Bulma yelled in a rage. The screen flipped off, and she disappeared, earning a smile from the prince.

* * *

**Vegeta don't play when it comes to his woman ! I mean sure, part of him was just like "Oh yay, I get to kill something", but we all know his true motivation. He doesn't want anyone to see he cares, but yet he does care. Sometimes it takes something drastic to show it (ex: Trunks death in the Cell saga) but hey. We see you, Vegeta. We see you. **

**Thanks a billion gazillion for the wonderful REVIEWS/READERS/FAVORITERS/FOLLOWERS ! I am super happy that my story is being enjoyed by others ! I am trying really hard to show Vegeta caring about her, without taking him out of character. Once they get to the android saga, all that progression gets thrown right out the window. You know how he gets around the others. Jerk face. x's 9,000.**

**DISCLAIMER: The song, which I DO NOT OWN, is Grace Potter's Stars... Thank you, come again.**

**~Kaila G.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Bulma!" Mrs. Brief's voice rang out through the house. The blue haired woman walked down the hallway, stepping into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Bulma asked, catching her mother's attention.

"Ah, there you are! I'm cooking a big dinner tonight. I invited Yamcha over for dinner!" Her mother announced. Bulma sighed.

"Thanks a lot, Mom." She mumbled, looking out of the window at the gravity chamber.

"Oh, honey. It'll be okay. I mean you two are still friends, right?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Yea, we're still friends." Bulma forced a smile. _But Vegeta and him aren't._ It was going to be an interesting night. Bulma walked into her room and headed over to her closet. Grabbing one of her favorite black dresses, she threw it on. It was short, but elegant looking. Her hair and make up took no time at all. She could smell her mother's cooking seeping into her room, causing her stomach to growl.

A voice made her stomach drop slightly. Yamcha was there. Her nerves were bad, she didn't want a fight to break out. Yamcha liked to run his mouth, and so did Vegeta. The only difference was that Vegeta could back up his words with his fists. Despite everything that had happened, Bulma didn't want to see Yamcha get himself hurt by picking a fight with the Saiyan.

Before going to the kitchen, Bulma slipped down into the lab. She figured Vegeta probably had already sensed Yamcha's presence in the house, but she needed to keep the peace. Something inside of her told her to confront Vegeta face to face, so she walked out of the lab and out of the back door without a sound.

She padded across the soft green grass, the sun shining down on her face. The day was warm, and everything was bright. Once she walked the few yards to the gravity chamber, she knocked on the door loudly. Waiting a few moments, she was getting ready to knock again, when she heard the faint hum of the machine powering down. Seconds later, the door opened, and Vegeta appeared with a scowl on his face.

"We need to talk for a minute. _If_ that's okay." Bulma snapped.

"Hn." The Saiyan grunted, looking her in the eye.

"Good. Now that I have your attention. Mom is making dinner tonight, Yamcha's here. So no fighting, okay? I can't deal with keeping him quiet, and keeping you from killing him. So just don't. But... I do want you at dinner." Bulma's tone softened as she spoke the last sentence.

"I have to train." Vegeta said coldly.

"You have to eat, too." Bulma snapped again, walking away. Vegeta watched her go, thinking that her dress was hugging her body in a way he'd like to be doing. Shaking his head, he stepped back into the gravity room. _Get your head straight, idiot._ He scolded himself. _Super Saiyan. Less than three years... Time is ticking away!_

* * *

"Hey Bulma, you look nice." Bulma walked into the kitchen, instantly noticing another female. She was around Bulma's height, with jet black hair, and big brown eyes. She looked over at Yamcha, then back at Bulma, offering a smile.

"Thanks. Who's your friend?" Bulma asked, looking at the girl with curiosity.

"Alonah, this is Bulma." Yamcha introduced the two.

"Hi." Alonah stuck out her hand.

"Hey." Bulma shook it. Yamcha stared at Bulma, his eyes pleading. "So you're Yamcha's girlfriend?"

"Yep!" Alonah gushed. "We've been together for about," she looked over at him, "what babe? Almost six months?"

"Oh.." Bulma's gut wrenched at the thought. So he'd had cheated on her more than once. He was _dating _this girl when they were together.

"Bulma.." Yamcha's face was pale.

"That's really nice. You seem like a nice girl." Bulma said quietly, pulling herself together. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to check on my house guest." Bulma left the kitchen with haste, slipping out the back door and walking over to the swimming pool. Sitting down by the edge, she dangled her feet over the side of the pool, swooshing them around in the water.

_It's not even seeing him with her that hurts... It's knowing he was with her when he was with me. That's so fucked up. Little shit head. I could... SHOULD have called his ass out, right there in front of his little girl friend... What would that have solved? Absolutely nothing... I'm an idiot. I should have known. _

"What are you doing?" Vegeta's voice made her turn, looking up at him.

"Sitting." She mumbled, looking away. "Yamcha brought a girl. They've been together for about six months."

"And?" Vegeta scoffed.

"We were supposed to be together then." Bulma said quietly. "Just reminds me of how lucky I am things worked out the way they did."

"And just how did they work out for you?" Vegeta asked, his voice in a low growl.

"One day I'm going to kill you while you sleep." Bulma muttered. Before she knew it, she was being lifted up, and slung over Vegeta's shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN, VEGETA!"

"You think I take threats lightly?" He teased, his hand sliding up her leg, until it rested on her ass. Then he threw her gently. _SPLASH!_ Bulma held her breath, and pushed herself to the surface, breaking through the water. _He pushed me in the pool!_

"YOU JERK!" Bulma screeched, but she started laughing. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, watching her look up at him as she laughed. She swam over to the side of the pool. "Okay, okay. You win. Now please, help me up?" She reached her hand out. Vegeta smirked at her, before reaching down and grabbing her little hand in his own.

With her feet planted firmly on the side of the pool, she grabbed his hand with both of hers, and pulled as hard as she could. She tried to pull him in, but he just laughed, pulling her out of the pool. Shooting him a dirty look, Bulma stood there, dripping wet. Her dress clung to her skin, her hair fell in curly ringlets around her face. _Time to get even._

"Well, if I can't pull you in..." Bulma mumbled, jumping on him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Vegeta yelled, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Now we're both wet." She grinned, face to face with the Saiyan. She had her arms around his neck, holding onto him. He could feel her legs tight around him, causing something in his lower abdomen to catch fire. Trying to shake the feeling, he chuckled wickedly.

"Playing games could get us both in trouble." Vegeta growled lowly, his hand on her lower back, supporting her.

"I like your kind of trouble." Bulma whispered. Noise from inside the house made Vegeta's hand leave her lower back, and she slid off of him. The two shared a look and walked through the back door, Bulma soaked to the bone, and Vegeta's clothes stained with the water imprint of her body.

"Oh, dear! Why are you soaked?" Mrs. Briefs fussed as they walked inside. "Did you two go for a swim?"

"No," Bulma looked over at Vegeta. "The prince of all Saiyans, here, decided to throw me in. So I got him back."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Alonah asked, eyeing Vegeta. "He's a looker!" Bulma saw the anger swelling and swirling on Yamcha's face.

"No, he's... My house guest." Bulma said quietly, looking over at Vegeta with a knowing look. _She know me all too well. Look at that idiot's face. _Vegeta was watching Yamcha glare.

"Well, dinner will be ready soon, Vegeta. Why don't you two go get cleaned up!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed. Something came over Vegeta, and he wanted nothing more than to fuck with Yamcha's head. _Let's see how mad I can make you. You need to know that she's mine, I get to do what I want, when I want._

"Yes, we do need a shower, don't we?" Vegeta looked over at Bulma, who's face turned pink. She turned to leave the room, Vegeta right behind her. The two caught a glimpse of Yamcha's face, which was shooting daggers, and red with anger.

Once in Vegeta's room, Bulma burst into laughter. _Good, at least she's not whining._ Vegeta thought, watching her face light up with her giggles. Before he could process what was happening, Bulma had her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. Feeling the heat from her body, he lost all train of thought as he slammed her up against the bedroom door. Kissing her neck, making her moan softly. _I want that shower now._

* * *

Dinner was awful. Vegeta was mostly quiet, but every now and then he would make snide remarks in response to Yamcha's words. Yamcha tried to keep his cool, as to not upset his girl friend, or Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. The entire dinner was uncomfortable, and Bulma just wanted them to go. Of course, they were invited to stay for drinks, but Yamcha politely declined. Bulma didn't stick around for goodbyes. She waved the couple off, and headed to her lab.

Grabbing the radio, she turned it on and put on her favorite cd. It was a mix that she had made of different music she liked to listen to. Pressing 'play', she heard the music float around the room, and immediately began singing along to the songs that she loved so much. She had only made the cd a few days ago, one of the things she liked to do in her spare time. The words made her think, and she sang along, pouring all her emotions into a song.

Vegeta was standing in the doorway, listening to her. He had walked down to the lab to ask her about the broken training bots he had dropped off the day before, but her voice made him stop. He had never really noticed her sing before, in fact he couldn't remember ever hearing her sing. Something about her voice was soft and... Strangely beautiful. _I never would have thought she'd sing like that, all the screeching and shrieking she does..._

"I lit a fire with the love you left behind... And it burned wild, and crept up the mountain side. I followed your ashes into outer space.. I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place. I can't look at the stars... They make me wonder where you are. Stars... Up on heaven's boulevard. And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far. So I, I can't look at the stars." Bulma turned to walk to the other side of the room, when she saw Vegeta. She stopped, blushing. The song kept playing, but she no longer sang.

"Did you fix my training bots yet?" Vegeta asked, watching the blush start to fade from her cheeks.

"Two of them." Bulma replied, sitting on the counter.

"Why do you listen to songs that make you think of him? Do you want to be sad?" Vegeta asked, his voice curious, yet cold.

"What?" Bulma hopped down from the counter. "That song doesn't make me think of Yamcha." She laughed.

"He upsets you, I can tell." Vegeta argued.

"Well... It's not what he _does_. It's what he _did _while we were together..." Bulma looked down at the floor, before looking back up at him. "The song actually makes me think of you." The look on Vegeta's face almost made her giggle. He looked caught somewhere between shocked and repulsed, as a light blush crept over his cheeks.

"You're a fool, Woman." Vegeta mumbled, walking away from the lab. Bulma rolled her eyes, but she knew deep down that she had caught him off guard. She liked that.

Working well past midnight, Bulma realized how late it was and left her lab, turning off the lights. She had managed to fix the last training bot for Vegeta, and wanted him to know it. Hoping he was still awake, she walked into her own room and grabbed a tank top. Snatching up a pair of shorts, she changed quickly, then walked to Vegeta's bedroom door.

Tapping her knuckles on the door, she opened it and stepped inside. The Saiyan was on his back, arms propped behind his head. She followed his gaze to the sliding balcony door. The sky was black, a zillion stars twinkling about. The moon was full, and blotches of faint clouds swam around in the sky. Walking over to his bed, she crawled over to her usual spot and laid down beside him.

They didn't speak, didn't touch. The two just laid there. Bulma enjoyed being near him, and even though Vegeta would never admit it, he wanted her in his bed every night. He felt as if she belonged there, with him. That made him comfortable and agitated. He could feel her body moving as she breathed quietly next to him.

Vegeta flinched when her hand rubbed across his bare chest. _I hate it when you do this..._ Oh, but he did. His brain hated her for making him feel. His senses loved every touch she provided, but his brain hated it. Every part of him screamed to roll over, ignore her. But the Saiyan just couldn't do it. Her delicate fingernails scraping across his chest kept him still.

"I fixed the training bot..." Bulma said. The prince was silent. "Vegeta?" Bulma spoke almost in a whisper.

"Hm?" He grunted, feeling a bit drowsy from her motions.

"After the androids come... Are you leaving again?" She asked, and even though his eyes were closed, he could feel her staring at him. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to lie to her, either.

"I don't know. If you're asking me will there be times when I leave this planet, then yes. There will be. I just don't know when." Vegeta explained.

"If you do leave, will you come back?" Bulma asked, pushing a little further. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked over at her. The blue haired woman was staring at him with that sad, pleading look in her eyes. _Why do you do this to me?_

"I cannot answer that." Vegeta said coldly. Bulma stayed quiet. She cuddled up to him, feeling him tense up against her body. She rested her leg over his stomach, and continued softly scratching his chest. The two fell into a quiet state, and before either of them knew it, sleep came.

* * *

Summer was over and Fall had arrived. Bulma was sleeping soundly, when movement woke her from her dreams. Opening her eyes, she heard mumbling. There was no mistaking it, it was Vegeta. He rolled over toward her, his face scrunched in anger. That vein on his forehead popped out, and he was muttering words that had become very familiar to her.

"Get... AWAY from..me... Bastard... Kill you, I...will." He struggled in his sleep with his dream. Bulma hated seeing him having a nightmare.

"Vegeta! Wake up.. Wake up!" She shook his shoulder gently, and touched his face with her other hand. "Vegeta, you're having a bad dream. Wake up."

Vegeta's eyes opened, and he moved away from her, looking around. The two stared at each other, Bulma questioning him with her eyes. Vegeta threw the covers off and walked over to the closet. Without a word, he dressed in training shorts, and left the room. Bulma flopped back down onto her pillow, letting out a breath.

* * *

**It's getting closerrrrr ! I am so ready for her to be pregnant ! Once again the song I used was Grace Potter's Stars... Yamcha is a dumb ass. Ugh I hate him...**

**Thanks so much to all my amazing READERS/REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS ! Reviews are GREATLY APPRECIATED ! Thank you all again, so so much ! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as it progresses.**

**~Kaila G.**


	15. Chapter 15

It was Halloween. Vegeta watched as Bulma pranced around the house in a short black dress, knee-high black heeled boots, and a witches hat. That's what she had called herself. A wicked witch. _Wicked bitch is more like it_. Vegeta chuckled at his own thought, knowing she'd have yelled at him for at least an hour for that remark.

"Vegeta, you don't have to dress up! Just come out with me... I promise you'll have fun." Bulma grinned, hand on her hip. _Wicked witch or not, she looks damn gorgeous._

"No, Woman. For the hundredth time. No." Vegeta refused, shaking the thoughts from his head.

"Fine. Mom and Dad are going to a convention, which leaves no one home to hand out candy. That puts you in charge of doing so!" She instructed, grabbing two big bowls full of candy, and shoving them in his arms.

"W-What? Hand out candy?" Vegeta snorted, looking at her as if she were mad.

"Yep. That's tradition for ya! Kids will knock or ring the door bell, yell "Trick or Treat" in your face, then you give them a few pieces of candy. Shut the door, wait for the next trick or treaters. Got it?" Bulma explained, knowing he was about to blow a fuse.

"I will do no such thing!" Vegeta argued, slamming the bowls onto the kitchen table.

"Well you can always come with me! Then you won't have to." Bulma winked, walking away.

Vegeta thought about it. _I need to be training... But it's already getting late and I've been training for days straight... I refuse to hand out candy to these little pathetic earthling rats. Fine, Woman. I'll go with you. _The Saiyan left the kitchen and walked into his bedroom. He changed into jeans and a black shirt. Leaving the room, he met Bulma in the hallway.

"You look nice. Change your mind?" Bulma sneered, watching his face intently for a reaction.

"I will accompany you to your party tonight. But I will not stay long. If you don't want to leave when I do, I will leave you there." Vegeta threatened.

"Fine by me! Let's go!" Bulma grabbed her capsules and walked outside. Before she could throw one, she was in the air.

"Just tell me where to go." Vegeta growled, holding her tight.

"Oh! Uh, that way. Big white house, fully decorated. Can't miss it." Bulma said, trying to catch her breath. She had her arms around his neck, their faces close. She loved it when he snatched her up and took off. He rarely did it, but when he did, she felt so free. Flying with Vegeta was one of her favorite things in the world. She had never told him that, and she struggled with not blurting it out to him.

Once they reached the house, the sun had started to set. Vegeta landed in the back where it was dim and no one was around. The couple walked around to the front of the house and went inside, Vegeta taking the whole scene in. Immediately he regretted coming. People were everywhere, looking ridiculous in many psychotic costumes.

"Want a drink?" Bulma asked, looking up at him.

"Water." Vegeta said, studying her face. Bulma smirked before going over to a bar looking area and grabbing drinks. She came back with something pink and something dark.

"Here." She shoved the drink towards Vegeta, who just looked at it.

"What is it?" He demanded, looking at the drink.

"Just try it. It's good." Bulma insisted.

"If it's so good, why don't you drink it." Vegeta challenged. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of the drink she had ordered for him.

"See? I'm not dead. Now, here!" Bulma handed him the cup and drank from her own. Vegeta could smell the alcohol in the drink. _What the hell..._ He took a sip. It was cold, but the liquid seemed to warm his chest... He kind of liked it.

"What are you drinking?" Vegeta asked, looking at her cup.

"Wanna try?" Bulma smiled, tilting her cup towards him. Of course, he didn't drink from her straw, but he took a sip. He made a slight face, then smirked wickedly. Bulma frowned. "What?"

"Tastes like you." Vegeta said, and Bulma found his tone sexy, despite his words making her blush. The two drank and watched the other people, Vegeta making fun of every person he saw, Bulma commenting on the other girls' outfits. Then a song began to play and her eyes lit up.

"I love this song, come on." Bulma grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the dance floor area. Something inside of him didn't want her touching him, but he let her pull him out there anyway. He was feeling good, and he would let her have her fun tonight.

_"Didn't know what this would be. But I knew I didn't see, what you thought you saw in me."_ Bulma was facing away from him, his hands on her hips, her hands on his hands. She moved them to the rhythm of the song, and her backside against him was almost more than he could bear. _"I jumped the gun, so sure you'd split and run. Ready for the worst before the damage was done. Ohhhh, oh, ohh.. The storm never came, or it never was. Didn't know getting lost in the blue. It meant I wound up losing you."_

Bulma turned and faced him, her body slowly grinding against his with the music. Their faces were close, and it took everything he had inside of himself to refrain from taking her in the middle of the floor. _"Welcome to the inner workings of my mind. So dark and foul, I can't disguise. Can't disguise. Nights like this, I become afraid. Of the darkness in my heart.. Hurricane."_

Her arms were around his neck, and he held onto her waist tightly, pulling her against him. He felt a little fuzzy, it was like she was the only other person in the room. _"What's wrong with me? Why not understand and see I never saw what you saw in me. Keep my eyes open, my lips sealed. My heart closed, and my ears peeled. Welcome to the inner workings of my mind. So dark and foul I can't disguise. Can't disguise. Nights like this, I become afraid. of the darkness in my heart.. Hurricane."_

Bulma pressed the side of her face against his. _Make ash and leave the dust behind. Lady diamond in the sky... Wild light, glowing bright to guide me.. When I fall... I fall on tragedy..."_ Vegeta stopped her, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm ready to go." He said hoarsely, and she nodded her approval. The two left the house and he grabbed her up. "Hold on." He teased, his hand on her lower back, supporting her. Giggling, she grabbed onto him tightly, as he flew towards Capsule Corp.

* * *

Time seemed to pass by slowly. Bulma worried more and more each passing day. She hadn't heard from Goku since he had returned to earth. The only person she had talked to besides Vegeta and her parents was Yamcha. And that was only when she had to be cordial. Her mother invited him over every now and then, and he came every time. Sometimes he brought Alonah, but it didn't bother Bulma. All she focused on was Vegeta.

And all he focused on was training. After Halloween night, he had been distant. They still shared a bed, and slept together, but still. Something was weighing heavily on his mind, and Bulma thought she knew exactly what it was. He had yet to push past the boundaries inside of himself and become a super Saiyan.

Bulma was just stepping out of the shower, when Vegeta walked into his room. She heard him moving about in his room, so she dressed quickly in her pajamas, and threw her dirty clothes in the hamper. She had been in the lab all day, and he had been training. The two hadn't laid eyes on each other all day. Bulma was ready to see his face.

When she left the bathroom, he was sitting on the bed, staring off into space. He looked up at her, his expression blank. Giving him a questioning glance, she sat beside him. He immediately tensed up, but he turned his head to look at her. The room was cold, and she felt as if his eyes were colder. He looked mixed up in his own emotions. Confused, angry... Disappointed.

"I destroyed four bots today." He said proudly, his expression changing. Bulma rolled her eyes and flopped backward onto the bed.

"Great. I know what I'll be doing tomorrow." She fussed. Vegeta was over her, his face completely changed from only moments ago.

"Do you know what you're doing now?" He asked, a sly smirk coming across his face.

"Yea, loving a jerk." Bulma blurted out before she could stop herself. Vegeta stopped, his smirk fading away._ What did she just say? Love?_ Neither of them said anything. He just stared at her, and she could see his face changing. His eyes filtered in that dark expression, and he glared at her._ I need no one. I love no one. Not even you, Woman._

"Love?" He scoffed, backing away from her, sitting up on the bed.

"I... Vegeta what are we?" Bulma asked suddenly, looking away from him. Afraid to hear his answer.

"What do you mean?" He asked, still glaring. She looked up at him, trying to keep herself from asking too much.

"What am I to you?" She asked, her blue eyes burning into his with question. Emotion.

"An escape. A way to pass time, nothing more. I love no one." Vegeta growled. Bulma sat still, her heart pounding. She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

"A way to...to pass time?" Bulma asked, her face caught somewhere between anger and hurt. Vegeta looked her in the eyes.

"Yes. That's all it is. All this is." He said harshly.

"I... I have nothing to say right now... Maybe I'll yell at you in the morning." Bulma whispered, getting up from the bed. She walked away from his room, shutting the door behind her. Walking into her own room, she walked in the doorway, shut her door, and locked herself away inside. Laying on her bed, she began to cry.

* * *

The days were short, but the nights were long. Vegeta couldn't sleep at night. He wasn't sure if it was the absence of the woman, or her awful crying at night that kept him awake. He could hear her crying every night, her little sniffles and sobs piercing into his brain. It had been nearly a week since she had walked out of his bedroom. The two had avoided each other as much as possible, not even saying a word to one another.

Vegeta was sick of hearing her crying every night. His training was getting him no where here. He needed to go into space and find a way to push himself to super Saiyan. He always felt so close, but he could never reach it. Maybe leaving for a while would do the both of them some good. It would give her time to forget about him. He would come back to earth, destroy the androids, then Kakarot.

_Please stop crying! I cannot sleep with you making all that noise... I will make everything better. I hurt her feelings, so she'll be glad to know I'm leaving... I had expected much more yelling and screaming from her that night... She took it. That's not her. She always fights back, yells and screams when she's angry..._

Tossing the covers off of him, he walked to his bedroom door, opening it with force. Stepping into the hallway, he walked to Bulma's room, where he could hear her sniffles. Not even bothering to knock, he opened her door and walked over to her bed. She didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was standing there. He knew she was awake.

"Woman." He said, his tone annoyed.

"Go away, Vegeta." Bulma hissed quietly. She pulled the covers up closer to her face, pressing herself into her bed.

"I am leaving. The training I need is in space, so I will be leaving tomorrow night." Vegeta announced.

"GOOD!" Bulma yelled, jumping up from her bed. Vegeta didn't flinch, just watched her. She reared her hand back and hit him in the chest. "LEAVE THEN, VEGETA! YOU'RE SO SCARED TO FEEL ANYTHING! SO DON'T! JUST GO!" She tried to push him away from her, but he didn't budge. _Yes. Go ahead and get angry. Let it out... _Vegeta stood firm, ready for her to lash out again. "I hate you... I hate you for making me love you, Vegeta." She whispered, turning away from him. He grabbed her arm, turning her toward him.

"Good. Hating me is what's best." He growled. He left her room without another word. She heard his door close. Bulma sat down on her bed, and burst into tears all over again.

* * *

**Well that sucked... I know. I feel really bad for doing this... But things will get better. Maybe. Vegeta just has emotion issues. We all know this. I still feel bad.**

**The REVIEWS/READERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS are FREAKIN AWESOME ! Yall keep me inspired ! Thank you for all the positive feedback.**

**~Kaila G**


	16. Chapter 16

Bulma had tossed and turned all night, leaving her without a wink of sleep. The tears had just seemed to seep from her eyes, and she was unable to stop them. All she thought of, all night long, was Vegeta's words and the fact that he was leaving. He had sounded so sure of what he had said, but she didn't want to believe him.

_What am I supposed to do now? The past few months my life have been revolved around you, Vegeta... And just like that, you can walk away... I never meant anything to him, yet I gave him everything._ Bulma's mind tortured her heart as she laid on her side, watching the sun come up through her balcony door. Her heart literally hurt, and she found breathing was painful.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Bulma?" It was her mother. Bulma was silent, pretending to be asleep. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _"BULMA! WAKE UP!" Her mother yelled cheerfully.

"Mom, I just want to sleep!" Bulma called out, not bothering to move an inch. Her bedroom door was locked, and she was grateful.

"I'm inviting Yamcha over for dinner. And Vegeta is heading off into space tonight, oh dear. You should come out and tell him goodbye after dinner." Her mother explained, and her voice had changed.

"No thanks." Bulma said flatly, burying herself further under the covers.

"Okay then. I'll save you a plate, baby girl." Her mother called, and Bulma knew she was gone from her door. Feeling a tear slide down her cheek, Bulma closed her eyes, and tried to imagine she was far away from the heart break she was experiencing.

* * *

Vegeta hadn't slept at all the night before. After leaving Bulma's room, he had went straight to the gravity chamber, hoping to block out any thoughts of her. After training for a couple of hours, he had walked out of the gravity chamber and heard noises. He knew it was coming from Bulma's room, she was crying still. Vegeta had jumped up into the tree by her room, and watched her for most of the night.

_Why do you hurt like this...over me?_ He had wondered, watching her toss and turn. He could catch a glimpse of her face every now and again when she rolled over, and each time she was wide awake. Crying. Vegeta had felt as if someone had stuck something sharp through his chest, seeing her like that. He didn't understand his feelings for her, which was why he wanted to leave.

But he didn't. He didn't really want to leave her. He didn't mean those things he had said to her. Her words had shocked him, he never expected anyone to _love_ him, let alone Bulma. He had tried to wipe out her planet, killed her friends. And somehow she managed to fall in love with him. Vegeta hated it.

Yet, he craved it. He enjoyed her company, though he'd never admit it. She was silly, but smart. Listening to her talk about her scientific research was extraordinary to him. He had seen advanced technology all over space, but never anything like Bulma and her father. For earthlings, the two were brilliant. He knew Bulma could do much more than she thought.

Then her touch... He couldn't get enough of it. Something about the way she moved soothed him. When he was angry or upset with himself, he just watched her climb onto his bed, and everything was pushed away for a while. Vegeta always told himself she was a distraction, but maybe she was a good kind of distraction.

_I'll never be able to fix this. I don't even know what to say to her. She's not important, she'll cause more harm than anything. Let it go._ Vegeta told himself, as he walked into the lab. Mr. Briefs was making final adjustments to the ship. He had insisted on doing so, saying "If you're taking my ship, I want it to be in the best of conditions." Vegeta never understood why the Briefs family was so good to him.

"Well, everything is in tip top shape and ready to go." Mr. Briefs looked at Vegeta, his eyes holding uncertainty. "Vegeta, can I ask you something."

"Sure." The prince crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for the man to speak.

"Do you realize what you mean to her? Don't answer that, just think about it.. Now, I know you have to keep training. These androids are coming and they aren't going to be too pretty by the sound of things. But personally, I like it when you're around. I know my daughter is safe. My home is safe..." Mr. Briefs shrugged. "Good luck in space, son." The man left the lab without waiting for a reply. Vegeta just stood there, dumbfounded by Mr. Briefs words.

* * *

Vegeta sat in the living room, eating his dinner. He wanted to be away from everyone else. Yamcha, Mr. Briefs, and Mrs. Briefs were all in the kitchen eating at the table. Bulma was still locked away in her room. She hadn't come out all day. Her parents had been knocking on her door all evening, trying to get her to come out, but to no avail.

"I'll try." Yamcha stood up from the table. He walked past the living room, and Vegeta bristled at the thought of him checking in on Bulma.

"Hey! Open up!" Yamcha knocked on Bulma's door. No answer. He knocked again, harder. "Hey, come on Bulma, ope-"

"GO AWAY!" Vegeta heard Bulma yell, and he heard her door swing open. "Just leave me alone, please." She begged. Yamcha stared at her in shock. Her eyes were puffy and red, dark circles underneath. Her voice was hoarse and weak. Tears were streaming down her face. She slammed the door, and left Yamcha in the hallway still in shock at her state.

Yamcha walked back down the hall, and towards the living room. He noticed that Vegeta was gone from the spot he had been sitting. Yamcha walked back into the kitchen, met by the Briefs tired eyes. Looking around, he didn't see Vegeta anywhere. He wanted to talk to the arrogant Saiyan, even if it meant getting his face pounded in.

"Where'd Vegeta go?" He asked Mr. Briefs.

"To the ship to prepare for his leave." The man answered. Yamcha nodded and walked to the back door. He stepped out onto the grass and made his way toward the ship. Vegeta was standing in the doorway, looking at Capsule Corp. When he looked over at Yamcha, he scowled.

"Vegeta, I need to talk to you." Yamcha said, walking up to the edge of the ship's ramp.

"I don't have time to talk." Vegeta growled, turning away.

"Well make time, dammit. This is important." Yamcha growled back. Vegeta turned back to him.

"I take orders from no one." Vegeta began walking down the ramp, his face changed. The scowl was gone, replaced by that killer expression he showed when he was angry.

"It wasn't an order. I just... Man have you seen her?" Yamcha asked, looking back toward Bulma's room.

"Yes. I can't concentrate for two seconds with all her crying and whining. I need peace, why do you think I'm leaving?" The Saiyan fussed.

"I don't buy it... You know, I fucked her over. I regret a lot of things I did. I should have held onto her and never let her go. But her feelings faded for me a long time ago. I was screwing around, and she knew it. Woman's intuition, I guess." The boy blabbered.

"Get to the point." Vegeta said coldly, becoming annoyed.

"My point, is that I could never see me as being anything like you. But in reality, we do have something in common... Only difference between us? I hurt her, and I know I did. But like I said, her feelings for me had already started fading. She knew I wasn't faithful. Still, I hurt her. But you... Man, you broke her heart." Yamcha shook his head. "Don't make the same mistake I did. She's too good for that." The boy walked away, his hands in his pockets. Vegeta watched him go, fighting the urge to snap his pathetic little neck.

* * *

It was dark. Vegeta jumped into the tree outside of Bulma's window. He should be leaving... But he wanted to check on her first. She was laying in her bed, her eyes closed, tears running down her face. She rolled away from the balcony. He could hear music, he could see she had her ear buds in. Her balcony window was open, only the screen closed. Listening, He heard the song playing.

_"I can't let go, I'm addicted to your torture. I'm a prisoner to the pain. Although you're gone, all the misery remains. I did my best. Everyday just keeping busy. To avoid the ghost of you. But when I rest, there is nothing I can do..." _Vegeta landed on her balcony quietly, his hand on the sliding door. _"My eyes are closing and I'm scared. Cause I only dream of you. You're a beautiful nightmare, and nothing can wake me up from you."_

Vegeta opened the balcony door without a sound and walked over to her bed. _"I gave you love, gave you everything you asked for. And this is what I get. The silence only fills my head with noise." _The Saiyan laid down on her bed, wrapping his arm over her waist. Immediately, her little body began to shake, and he knew she was crying again. _"I did my best, everyday just keeping busy. To avoid the ghost of you. But when I rest, there is nothing I can do."_

Bulma pushed herself closer against his body. He tighted his grip around her waist._ "My eyes are closing and I'm scared. Cause I only dream of you. You're a beautiful nightmare, and nothing can wake me up from you." _Vegeta moved his arm from her waist, pulling out one of her ear buds. _"Beautiful nightmare.. Beautiful nightmare."_

"I didn't mean what I said, Woman." Vegeta whispered. _"You're a beautiful nightmare... You're a beautiful nightmare.." _His arm was around her waist again. "I can't promise you anything, and I won't. But I will make one exception and promise one thing. You're mine. I'm yours. I will never look at another the way I look at you. Do you understand? Those marks I put along your neck, in my culture that's a 'love bite'. It's only shared between couples who mate for life. It's a sign of intimacy. You're the only one I've ever done that to. And you're the only one I ever will."

Bulma rolled over to face him, the other ear bud snatching out of her ear. Burying her face in his neck, she felt relieved, and when his arms tightened around her, she knew what his words meant. _I love you too, Vegeta..._ She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but it felt real to her.

_"Beautiful nightmare.. Beautiful nightmare.. You're a beautiful nightmare."_

* * *

**__Yay ! He's not leaving ! (yet) I am so excited to be progressing on with this story ! Can't wait for Trunks to come along, and the android/cell saga to start... I love how Bulma goes all "mama bear" mode on future Trunks. It's so sweet ! I am also really excited to write the chapter when Cell kills Trunks. It's sad, and I'm going to add my own take on how Vegeta feels about it. Because we all know, he's not the most emotional person. Or at least he doesn't show it... Oh, I'm so excited !**

**Thanks a million for the AMAZING REVIEWS ! And of course, my AWESOME READERS/FAVORITERS/FOLLOWERS ! Thank you so much for the great support for this story !**

**~Kaila G**


	17. Chapter 17

Bulma slept soundly that night for the first time since their fight. Vegeta held her all night long, only leaving her side just before sunrise. In the quiet of the early morning, she could hear the low hum of the gravity chamber running full force. Climbing out of her bed, she decided to skip looking in the mirror and went straight for the shower.

Washing her face, Bulma's mind began to wander back to Vegeta's words from the previous night. _"You're mine. I'm yours."_ Those words were branded into her heart, and it's all she could think about. Finishing up her shower, Bulma got dressed quickly and made her way into the living room. To her surprise, both of her parents were up and bustling about.

"Oh! Bulma you've finally come out of your room! Vegeta's staying!" Mrs. Briefs practically yelled in her daughters face, as she cooked pancakes.

"Calm down, Mom. I know. He told me." Bulma couldn't help but crack a slight smile at her mother's surprised face.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Her mother cooed.

"Yea. Yea it is." Bulma agreed, grabbing a plate of pancakes. She swiped a little butter, then poured the syrup, covering the heap of pancakes. Walking quickly to the gravity chamber, she knocked on the door loudly. Upon hearing the gravity chamber powering down, she stepped back as the door swung open.

"Woman! Do you not see I am-" Vegeta started, but Bulma cut him off.

"Here. I figured you'd like breakfast to go. Take them before they get cold out here." Bulma said quietly, shoving the plate in his hands. She turned and walked away from the Saiyan, leaving him to his training.

_I don't want him to think I'm clingy. He needs to train, and I won't try to distract him from that. I need to work in the lab anyway... Maybe I can figure out how to create a scouter with some advanced improvements. We'll just have to see what I can do!_ Bulma made her way back to the kitchen, scooped herself up a plate, and walked down the hallway to her lab.

* * *

Vegeta sat on the floor of the gravity room, eating the pancakes that the woman had brought him. He was pumped up, his adrenaline rushing from the training he had just been doing before she interrupted. However, the interruption was deemed 'okay' in his eyes, because his stomach had felt as if it were eating itself before she arrived with breakfast.

Savoring his last bite, he washed it down with icy cold water, then powered up the gravity chamber. _Clear your mind. Nothing matters except becoming a super Saiyan. _Vegeta pushed himself to relax, steadied himself to begin again. The training bots were waiting, unmoving in the air, waiting for his attack.

Vegeta began throwing attacks faster than he ever thought possible. The bots threw them back, and he dodged them with ease. Throwing another vicious attack, he prepared himself to dodge it, when an explosion threw him off. Moving with undetectable speed, he dodged the attacks, and saw what caused the explosion. He had destroyed one of the bots.

Without hesitating, he began to attack again and again._ Kakarot, at least you have that little brat of yours and the fool Namek to train with. They can take the attacks, unlike these damned bots!_ Vegeta cursed the heaps of metal as he continued to assault them without mercy. Everything that had been bothering him, came out in his attacks.

He was trying to push himself by letting out his frustrations on the training bots. Further and further he went, always gaining strength. Always gaining speed. He thought of Kakarot being a super Saiyan, which fueled him even more to push forward. He thought of his situation with Bulma, and how badly he just wanted to forget her. But he couldn't, and that made him push forward.

Still, no matter how hard he pushed, no matter how far he took his training, he had yet to become a super Saiyan. Time was ticking away, and he knew that the androids would be awakening before too long. Less than three years. He had to quit fucking around and start getting down to business.

* * *

"It's Christmas time!" Bulma said cheerfully, watching as Vegeta held the tree still with one hand. Her father was on the floor, screwing the tree holder in place to keep the tree upright. Bulma stood near Vegeta, watching the tree installation, a huge grin on her face. She thought the scowl planted along the prince's face was quite fitting for the situation.

"Honey, what'd you do with the decorations for the tree?!" Mrs. Briefs yelled from another room in the house.

"Bulma, help your mother?" Her father asked, sounding strained as he worked on the tree.

"Okay, Daddy." Bulma laughed as she left the two men in the living room. Joining her mother in the other room, she helped her dig through the storage closet, and together they found boxes of decorations. "Just what we're looking for!" The blue haired beauty chirped, grinning at her mom.

"Your father always hides this stuff at the back of the closet! Like we don't do this every year! It's never going to end. One day you'll have children, and we'll be putting the tree up then!" Her mom announced with a happy smile. Bulma was quiet, pulling the heavy box out of the room.

_Children? Yea right. Maybe in a few years, I'd like a kid... But with Vegeta... I doubt we'll ever have kids. He doesn't want kids..._ "Get out of the way, Woman." Vegeta startled her, causing her to jump. She stood upright, moving away from the box. He just stared at her suspiciously, before grabbing the box with one hand and taking it into the living room. Brushing off her thoughts, Bulma continued down the hallway, following after him.

"The tree is up, you three have fun." Mr. Briefs mumbled, sitting down on the couch with his coffee.

"Three? I will not take any part in this nonsense." Vegeta growled, grabbing his own coffee from Bulma, and sitting down on the couch.

"Relax, I think you guys did enough." Bulma gave them a thumbs up, as she and her mother began pulling out ornaments, along with other decorations. Tinsel, icicles, and many colorful lights.

"Look, Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs shoved an ornament in her daughters face. It was a tiny baby angel, with blue hair. "This was your first Christmas ornament." Her mother gushed over the keepsake.

"Cute, Mom." Bulma smiled, taking the ornament from her mom and setting it on the arm of the couch. She noticed Vegeta look at it, and she turned away so he wouldn't see the smile on her lips. "Hm. We gotta get the lights on first... Vegeta, I might need your help."

"What now?" Vegeta fussed, standing from the couch.

"I just need you to start at the top.. Oh, nevermind! I'll get a chair!" Bulma fussed back, leaving the room. Vegeta sat back down, and chuckled when she came back into the room carrying a chair. Standing on the chair, she began wrapping the lights around the tree with precision. Vegeta watched her work, ignoring her parents. He was on his third cup of coffee by the time the two women began decorating the tree with ornaments.

"Look at this one! Your father picked this up for me at one of those conventions he went to! Do you remember that, Dear? Bulma when you were five, your father thought he was going to miss Christmas. I woke up, and there he was, sitting by the tree on Christmas morning." Mrs. Briefs explained, her voice sappy.

"I remember that." Bulma said quietly, reminiscing that Christmas day, so many years ago. She could barely recall the day, the only thing she remembered about it was waking up sad. Her mother had told her that her father wouldn't be home for Christmas, but when she walked into the living room, there he was. The toys she received that year were just a plus.

Once all the ornaments were on the tree, there was only one thing left to do. The star needed to be put on the top. Even with the chair, Bulma couldn't get the star straight. Frustrated, she let out a huff, before climbing off of the chair and looking around. Her parents were in the kitchen, and Vegeta was just sitting on the couch, his face amused.

"Oh, you think it's funny, huh?" Bulma frowned, plunking down on the couch. Vegeta stood, holding his hand out to her. Stunned, she took it.

"I think it's fucking hilarious." Vegeta growled softly, pulling her back up, and walking back over to the tree. He hoisted her up on the chair, then climbed up with her. Lifting her up a little, it gave her just the height boost she needed to place the star on the very tip of the tree. She smiled, and when she felt her feet back on the chair, she realized Vegeta was back on the couch. _Wow, he's gotten faster..._ Bulma shot him a grin, as she hopped down from her chair.

"Thanks, Prince Vegeta." She teased. He looked up at her, his reaction exactly what she wanted. For a moment he looked shocked that she called him that, but then his face changed to that prideful expression, thickly coated in arrogance.

"Hn." He mumbled, as he drank his coffee. Without thinking of the consequences, Bulma walked over and sat down beside him. He looked at her, his face warning her not to get any closer. Ignoring that hostile expression, she hooked her arm through his, and cuddled up to him. Her head was on his shoulder, and she could feel every muscle in his arm tense up against her touch.

Flipping the channels, Bulma ignored his usual demeanor. Her parents left the kitchen, she guessed to go to bed. They said nothing, knowing it'd just embarrass Vegeta and make him angry. Bulma silently thanked them in her head, happy that she could just savor the moment of him beside her, watching t.v. The Christmas tree sparkling beside them.

* * *

It was Christmas morning. Bulma was sleeping soundly, and Vegeta was sitting up in their bed, watching her sleep. He knew from the t.v. commercials, and all the earthling blabber that Christmas meant giving. Gifts. He wasn't a giver, and he certainly wasn't a gift giver... But he had gotten something for Bulma, though it wasn't much.

_What is wrong with me? I'm pathetic._ Vegeta tore away at himself for making a nice gesture towards her, but he felt it appropriate for all that she and her family had done for him. Deciding not to wait any longer, for he had training to do, he nuzzled her neck with his face. Whispering for her to wake up, he kissed her skin gently, causing her to stir.

He lifted his head, watching her face. She opened her eyes, her mouth twitching slightly. Squinting, she smiled, before sitting up in the bed. Reaching over, she kissed Vegeta on the cheek before he could recoil. But he didn't. He took it. Bulma stared at him with questioning eyes.

"Merry Christmas." She mumbled sleepily, tilting her head with a little grin. Vegeta knew how she was, she didn't like to be seen in the morning. She always claimed to look a "hot mess", and she liked to hide in her pillow. Vegeta cursed himself for knowing her they way he did. Turning over to the night stand, he grabbed the white rose he had gotten for her.

"Merry Christmas." He mumbled, holding out the flower for her. Her eyes widened, and she stared at him in disbelief. Bulma took the rose, touching it's petals gently. Vegeta watched her reaction, he had no idea what she was going to say or do.

"You... You got this for me?" Bulma looked back up at him. She smelled the flower, her eyes a bit watery. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Now I have training to do." Vegeta said coldly, getting up from the bed. He threw on his training shorts, along with a Capsule Corp hoodie, then he was gone. The rose he had given her, and a view of his perfect butt had made her Christmas a great one.

The day was a success. Bulma managed to pull Vegeta out of the gravity room just for enough time to eat Christmas dinner. She also took his gifts out to the gravity room after dinner, since he had been busy training all day and she hadn't wanted to bother him. Knocking on the door, she heard the all too familar sound of the gravity chamber powering down. The door opened, and Vegeta appeared, his face full of exhaustion.

"You gave me my gift. Your turn." Bulma handed him a box. He opened it, and inside were remotes. Along with a small device. "I don't know if you really need it, but I made you a scouter. It has a few improvements... Just thought you'd like it. The remotes are for... Well just press the green button."

Vegeta pressed the green button, and eight bots appeared in the doorway of the gravity chamber. They were bigger than the other training bots, and something about them seemed different. Vegeta hoped so, for their sake and Bulma's. She spent most of her time fixing the training bots that he constantly broke.

"I hope they're better than the usual training bots. I used new material and new metal, so we'll see what happens. With how much your strength has improved, I have a feeling I'll be repairing these soon." Bulma shrugged. "Merry fucking Christmas to me." She teased.

"You do too much." Vegeta said quietly, his voice softer than usual. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth. "Now leave me alone, Woman, so I can train."

* * *

**Leave it to Vegeta to train on Christmas day... We all know what Goku and Gohan were doing... Uh huh. I wonder how Piccolo handled Christmas with Chi Chi... We'll save that for another day ! haha... Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Before you know it, spring then summer will arrive, and that's when things get a little crazy. Pregnant Bulma is going to be a CRAZY Bulma... teehee... No really, I've got some ideas of how I want her pregnancy to be, but I haven't fully made any decisions. Time will tell !**

**Thanks SOOOOOO MUCH TO ALL MY FREAKIN CRAZY AWESOME AMAZING REVIEWERS/READERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS ! You guys rock fanfic !**

**~Kaila G. **


	18. Chapter 18

"What's your New Year's resolution?" Mrs. Briefs asked, looking at her daughter. Bulma put a finger to her chin, thinking for a few moments.

"Hm... I haven't really thought about it." Bulma admitted, still deep in thought.

"Mine is to drop a few pounds!" Her mother gushed. Vegeta walked into the kitchen, and upon hearing that sentence, he immediately regretted his decision to come out of the gravity chamber.

"I know what Vegeta's New Year resolution is!" Bulma said, looking over at the prince. "Becoming a super Saiyan!"

"My what?" Vegeta asked, glaring at her.

"New Year's resolution. Tonight is the last day of December. Tomorrow is January, which starts the new year. You know all this Vegeta." The blue haired genius fussed. "Your resolution is basically your goal for the new year."

"Earthlings." Vegeta mumbled, ignoring the two women. Bulma only laughed, turning toward the fridge, and opening the door. Grabbing up a bottle of water, she tossed it to the Saiyan, who caught it with one hand.

"Nice catch." Bulma winked, before leaving the kitchen. She was in an extremely good mood that day, and seeing Vegeta for those few minutes had greatly increased that good mood for some reason.

"Bulma?" Her father walked into the living room. "I need a favor."

"Yes?" Bulma waited for him to elaborate.

"Your mother and I have a party to go to tonight. It is very important for Capsule Corporation that we attend. All of us. Now, you don't have to stay long-" He was explaining but Bulma cut him off.

"Just long enough to make an appearance!" His daughter gave him a thumbs up. "Got it, Dad. I'll be there."

"Phew. Thank you." Her father looked relieved. Bulma was about to say "No problem!", when a knock on the door interrupted her. She walked to the front door, and opened it. There stood Yamcha, looking goofy as ever, a big grin spread across his face. Bulma walked away, leaving the door open for him to follow.

"Hey to you, too." He joked, following her into the living room.

"What's up?" Bulma asked, turning on her heels, waiting for his explanation for showing up out of the blue.

"Well, I just wanted to come over and say hey." Yamcha lied.

"Uh huh..." Bulma cut her eyes at him, waiting for him to explain why he _really_ came over.

"I also wanted to ask you something." He confessed.

"Yea? What?" The blue haired woman put a hand on her hip, waiting.

"Well, see. There's this party tonight, and all of the team will be there. Actually, a lot more people than just the team... Wanna come with me? It doesn't have to be a date!" Yamcha added at the end. Bulma gave him a smirk.

"Can't. Got a party of my own tonight." She informed, turning to leave the living room.

"Really? Where?" He asked, following her.

"A convention for Capsule Corp." Bulma explained through gritted teeth. She was getting slightly annoyed.

"Got a date?" Yamcha asked quietly.

"I'm going alone. It's not a date type party." She replied.

"Or Vegeta just won't take two seconds out of his oh so busy life to go with you." Her ex fussed.

"Yes, because I'm not a lazy weakling like you." Vegeta appeared in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Hey, man, why are you such an ass?" Yamcha was practically yelling. Vegeta chuckled darkly, stepping into the living room.

"Would you like me to show you what I really am?" The Saiyan asked, his voice cold and serious.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT!" Bulma yelled, causing Vegeta to glare at her. His eardrums felt as if they had been on the brink of bursting. "Yamcha, go home. Vegeta... What _do_ you want? Why are you out of the gravity chamber?"

"I put a hole in the wall." Vegeta replied, trying to mentally prepare himself for her screaming.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Bulma grabbed up the remote off of the couch and threw it at him. The prince laughed coldly, and caught it. Yamcha watched the two, puzzled. He thought Bulma was secretly dating him, not publicly trying to kill him. Deciding it was time to leave, Yamcha slipped out of the house, still hearing Bulma's yelling from outside.

* * *

The rest of the day for Bulma consisted of fixing the gaping hole in the gravity chamber. Her father had wanted to work on it with her, his idea of perfection making him somewhat OCD. Bulma watched as Mr. Briefs finished welding the last crack. The wall looked as if nothing had ever even happened. All evidence of Vegeta's fist was gone. Smiling at their work, Bulma left the chamber and walked into the house.

Vegeta was sitting on the couch, watching t.v. Bulma walked over and stood in front of him, glaring. He glared right back, and the two kept their eyes locked on each other. Something inside of Bulma wanted to kill him, but another part of her wanted to fuck him. _We are so twisted, aren't we baby?_ The thought made her glare disappear.

"Daddy fixed the chamber. I helped him, he showed me how to fix it, just in case we're home alone and you decide to put your fist through the wall again." She explained, her voice holding slight anger.

"Took you long enough." Vegeta sneered. Bulma turned away from him, putting a hand to her head.

"You make me want to kill you. Do you know that?" Bulma growled.

"I'm hungry." Vegeta fussed, ignoring her question.

"Well if you want to eat, food's already cooked in the fridge." She offered. "I have to get ready. Since I had to spend all afternoon patching up the chamber, I don't have time to cook... You could come with me."

"I will not go to another party." Vegeta said harshly.

"It's not really even a party. It's an organized get together. With drinks. Sophisticated people huddling in groups talking business. And lots of food." Bulma was trying to bribe him.

"No." Vegeta was standing his ground.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Bulma left the Saiyan in the living room alone, while she trotted off to get ready for the party. She showered quickly, and dressed even quicker. After carefully applying a small amount of make up, she walked into the living room. Before she could tell Vegeta bye, the phone rang. Walking over to the phone, she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Bulma! Hey darling!" Chi Chi's voice came over the line.

"Hey!" Bulma smiled as she replied to her friend. "How are things going?"

"Oh, it's okay around here! The boys train so much I barely see them! Gohan should really be worrying more about school and less about these androids! But you know... How are things there?" Chi Chi asked.

"Same. Vegeta stays in the gravity room, when he hasn't broken it. Mom and Dad are doing good... How's Goku?" Bulma asked, seeing Vegeta perk up slightly on the couch.

"He's... Well Goku! Sometimes I don't know if I want to murder him or kiss him. You know... I've seen you that way with Yamcha before." She explained.

"Actually... Chi Chi... Don't say anything to anyone, but Yamcha and I broke up." Bulma informed.

"You've said that before." Her friend laughed.

"It's serious this time. We've been broken up for a while. It's going to stay that way." She said.

"Wow, you're for real, aren't you? What happened?" Chi Chi asked.

"He just... Couldn't stay faithful. I lost my feelings for him. A mix of both." Bulma explained.

"Sorry to hear, but you'll find someone, just wait and-" Suddenly a voice appeared in the background.

"Hey, we're home! Who is that? Is that Bulma? I want to talk to her!" Goku must have gotten the phone because his voice was suddenly in her ear. "Hey Bulma! How are you?"

"Hey Goku." Bulma laughed at his boyish like behavior. "I'm doing okay. How are you and Gohan?"

"Doing pretty good! You'd be amazed at what he can do! Piccolo has been a great help to us both and a great influence on Gohan... So uh... Any baby yet?" Goku asked quietly.

"What? No way!" Bulma laughed. "Like I need one now... Plus Yamcha and I broke up."

"Yea, I know." He responded.

"Huh? How? Did he tell you that?" She pondered over how he had found out, considering she had just told Chi Chi the news.

"I, uh... Uhhh.. Lucky guess! Here's Chi Chi! See you later!" Goku stammered his way off of the phone.

"Sorry, he needs to be fed. Call me sometime? I just wanted to check up on you." Chi Chi said softly.

"Thanks, I will. It was really good to hear from you both. Tell Gohan I said hey, and that I can't wait to see my little bud." Bulma said.

"I will. Happy New Year, bye Bulma." Her friend said.

"Happy New Year... Bye, guys." Bulma felt a sadness as she hung up the phone. She missed her friends dearly, and she just wanted to see them. But she also wondered about Goku's questions. The day he came back to earth popped into her head. He had told her he hoped she had a healthy baby... _What is wrong with you, Goku? You must have hit your head..._

Bulma walked past the living room, noticing that Vegeta was gone. Walking outside, she dropped a capsule, and when the smoke cleared, she climbed inside her hover craft. Heading for the city, she though of Goku and Vegeta. For two lunkheads, she sure did love the two. Just in very, very different ways.

* * *

It was odd. Odd how one phone call could change everything about her. Vegeta sat on his bed, staring at the wall. It shouldn't matter... _But it does, doesn't it?_ Yes, it did matter. He had felt her change in emotions. She had become sad. Now she was gone to a business party, and she was alone. Something about that nipped at him.

_Kakarot, I'll get you one day. After the androids. I am getting closer and closer to super Saiyan. I can taste it... I just need to push harder. I will._ Vegeta was in a constant battle with his mind, everything weighing down on him. He had been training for days and days at at time, barely taking any time to give his body healing. Deciding that he would surprise the woman, he grimaced slightly. _I don't want to be nice to her..._

Shaking his head, he left the house, and flew into the air. He figured the party would be somewhere in the city. After flying around for a bit, he sensed her Ki, he knew it was the woman. Landing where no one could see, he stood in the shadows near the building, waiting. Time seemed to tick by slowly. He hoped she wasn't going to be in there all night.

To his surprise, about ten minutes later, she appeared. She looked stunning, he even admitted that to himself. Moving with stealth and silent on his feet, he followed her out to her hover craft. She had just opened the door, when he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Covering her mouth, he pushed his body against hers to keep her from fighting him.

"You shouldn't walk to your car alone." He teased, causing her to glare through the darkness. He moved his hand from her mouth, watching her face. She had recognized him from the moment he grabbed her, despite the darkness, and his dark clothing.

"Nice to see you, too. All you're good for is sneaking up on me!" Bulma snarled. Vegeta chuckled wickedly, pulling her close to him. His breath tickled her neck as he kissed her skin.

"You...like..it." He said between kisses. Bulma felt her mood shift, and she was like putty in his hands.

"That may be... but.." She trailed off as he continued kissing up her neck.

"But?" He asked, raising his head to look at her. Something in his eyes was... Different. He had this mischievious boyish charm in his expression.

"Take me home?" Bulma asked, wanting nothing more than for him to lay her on the bed and make love to her. Vegeta's eyes said everything. Retracting her hover car into its capsule, she turned back to him.

"Come here." Vegeta's voice was almost soft, as she stepped toward him, putting her arms around his neck. He grabbed her up in his strong arms, and then they were in the air. Bulma smiled against his neck as she held onto him. Within minutes, they were at her balcony. Vegeta opened the sliding glass door, and threw her on the bed gently. Letting out a small giggle caused him to pounce on her. _You won't be laughing long_.

He undressed her slowly, taking his time to take her all in. Bulma let him take complete control, watching his face as he put a hand under her back, and lifted her up to him. His fingers found the zipper on the back of her dress, and he unzipped it slowly. Once the zipper reached its end, he pulled the dress off gently, his eyes locked on hers.

Bulma wasn't quite sure what she had done to deserve this special treatment, but she welcomed it. Vegeta had always showed her respect, and was somewhat gentle with her in the past, but never like this. His touch was almost feathery against her skin. He leaned down and kissed her briefly, before lifting her up to him once again. His mouth was near her ear as he unhooked her bra.

"Yuna ariay baueant'aiyne." His breath tickled her ear with his words. He pulled off her bra, and threw to the floor before softly pushing her back against the bed.

"I love it when you speak Saiyan to me." Bulma said, watching him come closer to her face with his own. "Wish I knew what it meant." Vegeta chuckled, kissing her on the mouth. His tongue slid over hers, causing her to shiver. Kissing down her face, he reached her jaw, then her neck. Kissing down, down. Her stomach. Bulma felt his tongue slide over her hip bone, causing her to wiggle a bit.

Vegeta's fingers pulled the sides of her panties down, and over her legs. Throwing those into the floor with the rest of her clothes, he threw off his own clothes, adding to the pile. Positioning himself between her legs, he kissed her inner thigh softly, and Bulma moaned quietly at his touch. Before she could think, his tongue slid over her, and it was almost as if the feeling he gave her forced her to arch her back in pleasure.

Again and again. Teasing, slowly, his tongue slid over her. It was as if his actions had all control on her body. He sped up a little, and Bulma was lost in some other place he had trapped her. Her legs were shaking, her body trembling as his tongue flicked against her. Building up inside of her, she couldn't take it, but she couldn't resist it. Crying out his name, she felt pleasure unlike any other she had experienced in her life.

He was still assaulting her with his tongue, causing her to scream in pleasure. The sheets were bunched up in her little hands. Satisfied, Vegeta kissed her inner thigh, which was shaking like a leaf. He made his way up her body, his hands and lips touching her every move he made. It was like he couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"Vegeta." Bulma breathed his name, looking into his eyes. To her surprise, he smiled.

"You taste like strawberries." He said quietly. Bulma pulled him to her, kissing him. The act must have been surprising, because he hesitated for a moment, before kissing her back. Spreading her legs with his knee, he looked at her, questioning. Leaning up to kiss him again, he took that for her being okay, and kissed her back, his hand on her cheek. Pushing her back onto the bed, he stayed over her.

Entering her slowly, she closed her eyes, taking him in. He moved against her with gentle motions, making Bulma moan softly against his neck. His hand found her cheek again, and he kissed her lips. He felt her open her mouth to his, as he kissed her a little rougher. Moved a little faster. Her face showed everything he needed to know.

Gentle, yet teasing, he moved a little faster against her. Every sound she made, every face... Drove him over the edge. Made him move faster. Faster. He grabbed her right leg, propping it against his side as he moved faster. Her whole body was shaking against his, giving him a feeling he had never felt before. He could feel her tighten around him, and she cried out, her nails digging into his back.

Thrusting against her, he relaxed slightly, allowing himself his own release. Hanging his head, he let go of her leg, and rested his forehead on her shoulder. Her tiny fingers sifted through his hair at the back of his neck. Her body was shaking quite a bit against his. Raising his head, he looked at her, studying her face. She blinked, watching him right back.

"Vegeta, I...love you." Bulma murmured, looking away. Raising himself up, he pulled out of her, and leaned over her.

"It means, "You are beautiful"." He said, his voice caught somewhere between cold and soft. Kissing her forehead, he rolled over and laid on his back, looking out of the balcony door. He felt her hand rest on his chest, and felt her warm body snuggle up against his. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine that he didn't love the woman he shared a bed with.

* * *

**Well... Happy New Year's to them ! haha.. I really liked this chapter because they are so cute. Vegeta is going to go all withdrawn when the androids come, I mean he did leave Bulma and go into space... He can't be like "MY WOMAN, I'VE MISSED YOU!" in front of everyone... But he is going to be a little colder after he becomes super Saiyan just because he gets that BIG HEAD and he wants nothing more than to defeat Goku... But Future Trunks's death will change that !**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AMAZING FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY. EVERY READER, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW IS JUST ANOTHER AMAZING SHOW OF SUPPORT FROM YOU FANTASTIC READERS ! **

**~Kaila G.**


	19. Chapter 19

Bulma awoke to an empty bed. Looking around, she saw the clock and grimaced slightly. _Five twenty-eight in the morning..._ She threw the covers off and walked to the bathroom. It was Valentine's Day, but she didn't expect much. She knew Vegeta all too well, even for her own good at times, and she knew it was just another day for him. _A flower or good morning kiss would have been nice._ She sighed as she turned on the shower and stepped in.

Groggy with sleep, she showered quickly, and dressed in a long sleeve and a pair of jeans. The house was cool, and she felt as if she were freezing. Walking into the kitchen, she headed straight for the coffee pot and turned it on. Throwing in the coffee grounds, she sat at the table and stared blankly ahead. Things had been slow since New Year's.

Vegeta was focusing more on training. They still had partial evenings and all nights together, but she didn't see him that often during the day. He was training hard, and Bulma saw the toll that it was taking on him. He ate less, slept less, and was ill more. She just tried to keep him calm, give him the emotional support he would never admit that he needed, and keep the gravity chamber as updated as possible.

The coffee machine stopped its gurgling noise, so Bulma stood from the table and walked over to the cabinet. Grabbing a coffee mug, she made a cup of coffee and left the kitchen. Stepping outside, the cold air nipped at her skin, causing chills to rise over her body. Her bare feet felt frozen on the cold ground as she walked quickly to the gravity room. Knocking on the door, she waited. Powering down. The door opened, Vegeta scowling at the interference.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Bulma muttered, handing him the coffee. He took a sip, and she watched as he relaxed slightly. Giving him a smirk, she turned and began walking back to the house.

"Coffee's good." Vegeta mumbled after her.

"You're welcome." Bulma said softly, not bothering to look back at him. She heard the door close, and the gravity chamber power back up. Walking inside, she shut the door and sat down on the couch.

* * *

Bulma was starving. She left the living room, and walked into the kitchen. Of course her parents were gone, celebrating Valentine's Day. She felt a pang of jealousy, wishing Vegeta would just come out of the gravity room and spend a little time with her. Deciding to forget about it, she began cooking dinner. When he did come out, he'd probably be hungry.

She never heard him come in, but she saw him standing in the doorway of the kitchen from the corner of her eye. Bulma continued cooking, ignoring the Saiyan. She knew he was probably in the mood for games, but she was just tired and hungry. Finishing up dinner, she made two plates, and pushed past Vegeta into the living room. The least he could do was eat with her.

They ate in silence, watching t.v. Bulma kept laughing at the comedy act, but Vegeta didn't understand what was so funny. He just continued eating his dinner, her laughter soothing him. Though he'd never admit it, he liked to see her smile. He had always found happiness and pleasure from causing pain, but when it came to her, her happiness made him feel different. Like it mattered. Like she mattered.

"Woman..." Vegeta trailed off, staring at the t.v.

"What is it, Vegeta? Do you want me to change the channel?" Bulma asked, grabbing the remote.

"No, you can watch whatever you want... Today is important to you, is it not?" He asked quietly.

"To most females, yes." She nodded, studying his face.

"Is it to you?" He asked again, his voice a little harsh.

"Well... I guess so.." Bulma shrugged. "I mean it's for couples..."

"You know I can never show you the affection you so badly desire." Vegeta said, his voice coated with disappointment and coldness.

"You do enough." Her words made him look up at her. "I understand, Vegeta. I really do. You didn't grow up on love or affection... I get it. I know you don't want to feel anything... And from your nightmares, I think I might understand why. It's okay, really. As long as I know you're with me, I'm okay."

The prince wasn't quite sure what to say, so he said nothing. Her words shocked him. The woman had changed, she certainly wasn't the girl he had first laid eyes on when he came across her on Namek. Why did she care about him so much? She sometimes said, "I love you", which he didn't understand at all. How could someone like her love someone like him? _I'll never understand love... I can't say I love you, because I don't understand why you love me... But I will try to show you the best I can, I guess._

Bulma stood to grab up their empty plates, but Vegeta grabbed her arm gently. He pulled her back into a sitting position on the couch. Standing, he grabbed the plates, and walked into the kitchen, dumping them in the sink. He walked back into the living room, and upon seeing Bulma's surprised face, he chuckled lightly. Her eyes seemed to burn into his as he walked back over to the couch and sat beside her.

Pulling her over to him, Vegeta allowed her to snuggle up to him, her head on his chest. He could feel her heart thumping fast against his side. Knowing that he had made her happy, gave him mixed emotions. It felt good, but it wounded his pride at the same time. Feeling her against him made him feel, and he wanted no part of that. He never did, really, but some how the blue haired earth woman won him over... _I'm a warrior... But tonight I'm hers._

* * *

After that Valentine's Day night, things had changed dramatically. Vegeta stayed in the gravity chamber. Day in, day out. Bulma rarely saw him. By the time he finished training at night, she was already asleep. By the time she awoke in the mornings, he was already in the gravity room. They hadn't had any more nights like the one she couldn't forget. Not like that night.

Spring had come and almost gone, summer was soon to be in full swing. Bulma hated that Vegeta never spent time with her, but she knew that she had already received more from him than he had probably ever given anyone in his entire life. She couldn't really complain. It hurt her to see him train so hard, only to not yet reach super Saiyan. He wanted it so bad and she knew it. Feeling bad, she walked into the kitchen, deciding she would cook dinner, and stay up to wait for him.

* * *

Bulma was watching Vegeta out of the corner of her eye. He was sitting at the table, shirtless, in his training shorts. She scooped the rice she had just prepared, along with many other food items, onto his plate and walked over to him.

"Dinner is served." Bulma said quietly, the hint of a smile on her lips. Lately, he'd give her a look, not quite a smile, but almost, before digging in. This evening was different. He just grabbed his fork and began eating

Bulma made her own plate and joined him at the table. Under the light of the kitchen, she noticed something that most people wouldn't. Bruises. So faint, that even she didn't notice them at first. But she had seen Vegeta shirtless often, she knew what he usually looked like. Bulma also knew that he had been training way too much lately.

"Don't you think you should give it a rest?" Bulma asked, knowing that after dinner, he'd be right back out at the gravity chamber.

"I don't have time for you trying to order me around, Woman." Vegeta mumbled, looking up at her.

"Ugh, I'm not ordering you around, Vegeta! I'm just trying to say that all you do is train! You're beating yourself up. Look at you, all bruised." Bulma tried to keep her tone even.

"I have to keep training until I become a super Saiyan!" He roared at her. Bulma knew he was upset, she could see the vain on his forehead beginning to pulse.

"Like it's going to happen over night!" Bulma shot at him, which caused him to shove his food away, and storm out of the kitchen. She sighed, and nearly jumped when his head poked out from around the corner.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, WOMAN?" He roared. "You're just a foolish girl, you don't know anything!"

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP, YOU JERK!" Bulma screeched, throwing her plate at his head. He ducked back around the corner and the plate crashed into the wall, shattering to the floor, food flying everywhere. Bulma sat still, waiting for him to pop back around the corner, and say something else insulting. But there was nothing. She got up, grabbed the broom, and walked over to the mess of broken glass on the floor. Sweeping up the broken glass, she reached down to pick up a big piece to throw into the dustpan. She wasn't paying attention, and snatched it up harshly.

"OW!" She shrieked, dropping the glass. Blood began to drop onto the kitchen floor, as Vegeta's head poked back around the corner.

"I do not need your-" Vegeta stopped abruptly, upon seeing her hand. "Look at what you've done now." Vegeta's voice was almost tender, as he was at her side. He grabbed a clean dish towel and wrapped it over her palm. Bulma looked up at him, and when their eyes met, she felt something inside of her shudder. Their faces were so close, like they had been so many times before.

"Stupid woman." Vegeta mumbled, pushing himself away from her, and then he was gone. Bulma looked down at her wrapped hand, staring at it dumbfounded.

* * *

Vegeta walked inside the gravity chamber, and turned the knob to six hundred times earth's normal gravity. Feeling the pull, he began to power up. Strangely, Bulma's face came into his head, those piercing blue eyes flowing with anger. Anger towards him.

"What does she care?" Vegeta murmured to himself. He began doing push ups. "Why... does she... always do that? Why do... I help...her?" He asked out loud, growing agitated when he lost count. He tried to clear his mind, and began pushing himself harder than ever.

* * *

That night, Bulma walked past Vegeta's room, and stopped when she saw his door open. Even though it was late, he was usually still in the gravity room at this time. She looked and saw him on the bed, just sitting there staring into space. When he noticed her, he whipped his head toward her.

"What?" He asked a bit harshly.

"Nothing. I just figured you'd be in the gravity room. You usually are at this time." Bulma shrugged.

"You complain when I train, now you complain when I'm not training?" Vegeta growled.

"No, I'm not complaining!" Bulma threw her hands up. "I was just saying it's weird seeing you in your room. I'm usually asleep when you come to bed."

"I know." Vegeta said, then looked down. _I watch you sleep, Woman._ "Lucky for me."

"You're such a jerk, Vegeta." Bulma said, but her voice wasn't threatening. Vegeta almost smiled at her, but caught himself, and offered only a smirk instead.

"So you say three hundred times a day." He mumbled.

"Well, you are! All you ever care about is going out to that stupid gravity room and-"

"Damn right that's all I care about!" Vegeta yelled, cutting her off. His tone caught her off guard. "I have to become a super Saiyan, I have to!"

"You never will if you don't give yourself a break!" Bulma yelled back.

"I don't have time for this! What do you know? You're not a _warrior_! I am! I have to keep going, even if it kills me!" Vegeta rambled.

"How are you going to be a super Saiyan, if you're dead?!" Bulma yelled, and her words hit the both of them. Vegeta was quiet for a moment, before speaking again. To Bulma's surprise, his tone was even, almost soft.

"But... I train and train and train, still nothing! Everyday it's the same results! I train first thing when I wake up, all through the night, then start all over again. I try and try so hard, and it just doesn't happen. I won't let Kakarot defeat me! I can't let him be the strongest! I have to be the strongest..." Vegeta held an enormous amount of mixed emotions as he trailed off, and Bulma noticed. She looked over at his face, and saw dark, watery eyes. And for some odd reason that she couldn't understand, her heart broke at that sight.

Bulma was beside him in an instant. She tried to grab his hands, and when he pulled away, she grabbed his arms. On her knees in front of him, she looked up at his face. His head was hung, trying to keep his face out of sight. Strangely, he didn't fight her grip.

"Vegeta?" Bulma whispered. He was silent, still. "Vegeta." She said again, more firmly.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly, his voice strained slightly. He refused to look at her.

"What can I do? Vegeta just tell me, I don't know what to do to help you. I don't know what you want me to do. Just tell me what to do." Bulma pleaded, her own eyes filling with tears.

"I..." Vegeta stared at her. _Why do you cry over me?_ Why did he let himself show that vulnerability? Confide in her his own problems? Vegeta was quiet, just staring at her.

"Just let me help you." Bulma pleaded, searching his eyes. Vegeta snatched his arms away from her, and grabbed her, pulling her up to him. Before she could even think of her feelings about to be hurt from him snatching away from her, she was in his arms. His hand was at her face, pulling her roughly to him.

His lips crashed into hers, and she couldn't breathe. It must have been shock. Bulma's mind screamed at her to smack him, but her heart wouldn't let her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and began kissing him back roughly. They hadn't been this way in a while, and it felt so good.

It seemed like a flash, and she was on her back, underneath him. His eyes were burning with rage, and something else, maybe passion. Was that what she saw? She knew he didn't want to feel this way about her. Hell, she didn't want to feel this way about him. He was staring at her, searching her eyes, then his mouth was against her ear.

"Why do we do..._this_?" Vegeta whispered harshly, his teeth rubbing against her earlobe. Bulma wasn't sure if he was teasing her, or seriously asking the question.

"Maybe it's..what you need." Bulma whispered back with an equally harsh tone.

"What do you want?" Vegeta growled out the question.

"I..." Bulma looked away. Vegeta grabbed her chin roughly, and tilted her face back to his.

"Bulma, tell me what you want." Vegeta demanded softly. She stared at him in shock. He _rarely_ called her by her name.

"I want you." Bulma said, her voice shaky. Vegeta leaned down to her and began kissing her. Bulma pulled his face closer, feeling as if she couldn't get him close enough. Vegeta could feel her pulling him to her, and didn't quite understand. She did that often. Wasn't he as close as he could get to her? Earth women.

He snatched her shirt off, wasting no time. She glared at him momentarily, realizing he had probably just ruined her shirt. But she lost all caring of that when he ripped off her sweat pants, and threw them somewhere. Vegeta pulled her up to him, and reached behind her back to unhook her bra.

"Damn this." Vegeta said, and before Bulma could protest, he tore the back of her bra in half.

"Vegeta!" Bulma squealed in anger.

"Oh, hush." Vegeta murmured, throwing the bra to the floor. Before she could shoot some words back at him, he pressed his lips against hers. Laying her back down, he raised up and grabbed the sides of her underwear. He pulled them down, and off of her legs with ease, throwing them somewhere into the pile of clothes littering the floor.

Vegeta took a moment to look at her. The room was dark, and the moon was shining through his window. Her skin looked so smooth everywhere, there was not a single hair on her body, except her head. The light splashed along her skin, and she looked as if she were glowing. Vegeta mentally shook his head, trying to rid the image from his mind. _I've missed you._ He leaned back down to her, and was taken back slightly, when he felt her pushing his shorts down.

"In a hurry, aren't you?" Vegeta's voice was gruff and teasing. Bulma looked at him wide eyed. He let out a wicked chuckle when she balled her tiny fist, and smashed it against his shoulder.

He kicked his shorts off, and moved closer to her. His mouth was on her neck, biting and sucking. Bulma moaned quietly at his touch, it was like fire on her bare skin. He raked his teeth down the side of her neck, biting her collarbone as gently as he could. While biting down, he let his tongue slip across her skin. Vegeta could feel her squirming slightly under him.

His lips pressed to that spot gently, so gently, he knew she liked it when he did that. Then his face was in front of hers suddenly, and they stared at each other for a moment. He looked at those big, blue eyes that seemed to just catch his own eyes constantly. Watching her face, he entered her.

Bulma squenched up her face slightly, moaning at his movement, her sounds making his lower abdomen burn with wanting. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hands found their way to the back of his neck, her nails raking along his skin. Pulling him closer down to her face, they kissed.

Vegeta returned the kiss, letting his tongue slide across hers. His hands snaked their way to her lower back, and in a flash, he brought her up to him in his lap. He had one hand on her hip, and the other at the nape of her neck, pulling her to him, as her body moved against his. Once her neck was close to his lips, he began nipping at her skin, causing her to moan again. Something inside of him was set off, and he couldn't stop. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't stop. Something about her, it made him crazy.

He hated her at times. Maybe it wasn't quite hate, but she got under his skin often with her constant bickering. But then, one look into her eyes, and he was off. The way she smelled, which he could only describe as Bulma, was almost like a drug to him. He could catch her scent everyday, even in the gravity room. It had caused him to nearly break his neck a few times.

But something about her, clicked within him. Maybe it was everything about her. Her confidence, the way she acted as if she could do anything, when Vegeta knew that some things were just impossible for her. He smiled lightly against her skin, taking in her body against his. Her scent, her sounds.. He never wanted to forget what she gave him.

The next thing Bulma knew, she was on her back again, Vegeta on top of her. His hands found hers, but he took note not to grab her right hand. He gently grabbed her wrist instead, not wanting to hurt her where she had cut herself in the kitchen. Vegeta felt her left hand grip his, as their fingers intertwined.

He realized that he had never been this close with anyone before. He had never let himself go with anyone, not like this. All of his emotions were in this moment, with Bulma underneath him. Pressed against him. Part of him screamed to get away from her. But something else, deep inside of him, screamed at him that he needed this. He needed her.

Those thoughts angered him slightly. He drew his hand back from hers, and placed it on the nape of her neck. His body was rocking against her faster, faster. Bulma's little hands held onto his shoulder blades. Vegeta could feel her nails digging into his skin, which only turned him on even more. He moved against her harder, and pressed his lips to hers when she moaned loudly.

"Say my name." Vegeta whispered against her ear, as he moved against her faster, harder.

"Vegeta.." Bulma moaned his name. Vegeta knew she was close. "Vegeta!" Bulma cried out this time. Hearing her scream his name like that, sent him over the edge. He felt his own release, the intense pleasure he always felt when he was inside of her.

"Bulma." Vegeta breathed her name quietly as he came, hoping she didn't hear. It just slipped out. He looked down at her, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly, she was breathing hard. He rolled off of her, and laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Without a word, Bulma gently placed an arm over his stomach, and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Saiyan." Bulma whispered, and then she was quiet. Vegeta knew she was out. Damn, he was good. He almost laughed, but instead, he let his arm slip down to her waist to hold her close to him. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted her to know he cared for her, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

* * *

Something was off. Vegeta powered down the gravity chamber, and walked outside. Something was wrong. Making his way to the house, he stepped into the kitchen and saw Bulma at the stove, cooking breakfast. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail, her hair in loose curls. His t-shirt was big on her, he could barely tell she was wearing shorts.

He sat at the table, watching her cook. Something felt very different. _She looks okay... But she feels different. Stronger. Her Ki has increased significantly... She doesn't even do this when she's on that awful thing she calls a period... Speaking of, she should have started by now... Hmm._ Vegeta watched her carefully, the intense level of Ki flooding through his senses.

Really, it wasn't all that high, it was just unusually high for her. She turned and gave him a little smile, and he figured the last couple of weeks had something to do with it. He had been, as she called it, making love to her nearly every night for the last two weeks. She had taken every three nights or so to recover, which resulted in her sleeping cuddled up to him in bed. It made him quite disgusted with himself, but he allowed her to do so. She liked to sleep all over him, and something about it comforted him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bulma asked, setting his plate down in front of him at the table, her eyebrow raised in question.

"That t-shirt looks good on you." Vegeta growled out the compliment. Bulma wrinkled her nose slightly.

"Really?" She gushed. "I like wearing your shirts. While you're training, I feel like I'm close to you."

"You have issues." Vegeta teased, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"Yea, yea. You say that now, but you don't say that when you're in bed with me!" Bulma teased back, sitting down across from him. Her face changed dramatically, and she suddenly looked funny. "I... Feel funny. I think I'm going to lay down."

Vegeta watched her stand slowly, and walk out of the kitchen. Shaking his head, he wondered what in the hell could possibly be wrong with her. Trying to shake the thoughts from his head, he suddenly had a very bad feeling. _That is not her Ki... What is wrong with her?_ _Could she be...? No. No._ Vegeta left his half eaten breakfast, and headed to the gravity chamber to train.

* * *

**Oooooooooooo... Wonder what could be wrong with her ? Hmmm... Guess we'll just have to see ! How will Vegeta react/handle all of the upcoming controversy ? He's gonna be angry, of course ! What else ? Haha that's just the prince of all Saiyans for ya !**

**I would like to take the time to thank all of my loyal readers ! You guys rock ! THANK YOU ! For the favorites/follows/reviews/reads ! I couldn't ask for better people to be into this story. You all always have nothing but positive feedback, and I GREATLY APPRECIATE that you take the time to read and review. So thanks over 9,000 !**

**~Kaila G.**


	20. Chapter 20

Vegeta had trained well on into the early morning hours, before finally getting to bed. He slept like a rock, it must have been from exhaustion. His training had been on going, not allowing to get enough rest. For the first time in months, he actually got more than six hours of sleep. But what awoke him, was an awful retching noise.

Sitting up in the bed, Vegeta listened. He knew from the moment he stirred that Bulma wasn't in the bed. She was in the bedroom's conjoining bathroom. It sounded like she was dying in there. Vegeta winced slightly at the gagging noises coming from the bathroom. _So that's why her Ki felt strange. She's... Sick? I want no part of it._ The prince got up from the bed quickly, dressed, and walked outside.

Something still didn't feel right. He had seen Bulma sick before, with a cold. She didn't feel any different, except maybe a little weaker than usual. _So why would her Ki increase this time? It doesn't feel right... It feels... Like someone else. But how is that possible?_ Vegeta suddenly stopped walking. His head feeling hazy. _Of course! I'm an idiot! She must be..._

Feeling something boiling up inside of him, he walked into the gravity chamber, and powered it up. _I didn't ask for this!_ Vegeta's anger began seeping through him, and he powered up. The training bots came to life, and the Saiyan eagerly awaited their attacks. He wanted to hurt something, and he knew the bots couldn't handle his wrath, but it was better them than... Well anyone else, really. Except maybe Yamcha.

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS, DAMMIT!" Vegeta yelled, sending a blast at the bot. "I DIDN'T WANT ANY OF THIS! I JUST WANT TO DEFEAT KAKAROT AND GO! I HATE THIS PLANET, AND EVERY SINGLE THING ON IT!" He continued assaulting the bots, his anger and hate increasing once again.

* * *

Bulma was lying on the couch, feeling sick. Her stomach felt as if someone was playing ping pong with a bowling ball. It hurt to lay on her back, and every time she got somewhat comfortable, her stomach churned. Which then resulted in her running to the bathroom to puke her guts out. Three days. She had felt this way for three mornings. It was strange, because she always felt better during the afternoon, and fine at night. Of course she still felt a little weak, but otherwise she felt fine after the mornings were passed.

_Why am I so sick? It doesn't make any sense... Maybe it's because I'm late. I should have started my period about three weeks ago... Sometimes I get irregular.. Oh, no... What if I'm... No way. _Bulma refused to say the words, because she feared it could be a possibility. But, if she didn't start feeling better soon, or start her period, she was going to have to check. Her head began to spin slightly, so she curled into a little ball on the couch, closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the battle going on within her.

Suddenly everything just hurt. Bulma couldn't get comfortable. Standing from the couch, hand pressed against her stomach, she made her way into the bedroom. Climbing onto Vegeta's bed, she layed her head on his pillow. Something about the way it smelled comforted her a little. Relaxing, she pulled the covers up over her little body, and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

Vegeta left the gravity chamber. Walking into the house, everything was quiet. Everyone was probably asleep. It was three fifteen in the morning. Vegeta ate his dinner that Mrs. Briefs had stored for him in the fridge, then he walked into his bedroom. Bulma was lying on the bed, curled up to his pillow. Vegeta shook his head, and walked toward the bathroom. Her voice and rising Ki stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't hurt...him..." She was quiet for a moment. "STOP!" She sat up, her eyes popping open. When she saw Vegeta standing there, he noticed every part of her body relax. She looked up at him, her eyes cloudy with fear. "You're here."

"Woman, what are you babbling about?" Vegeta barked, staring at her with cold eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Bulma admitted, looking away. "I've never had one about Frieza before."

"What?" Vegeta was a bit surprised at her words.

"It was... I don't know." Bulma shook her head.

"I'm getting in the shower." Vegeta mumbled, turning away.

"Can I join?" Her voice sounded tired, fragile. Vegeta, keeping his back turned, shrugged.

"Just don't puke on me. Or else I will throw you out." He growled.

"I feel fine." Bulma sneered, getting up from the bed. The two undressed and stepped into the shower. Bulma felt weak, tired, despite the sleep she had gotten. Leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes and sighed. "The boy from the future."

"What about him?" Vegeta asked coldly.

"He was in my dream.. You were, too. You and him were fighting together, but then Frieza came along and you changed. It wasn't even like Namek... You were really different, like he had control of you." Bulma said quietly.

"No one controls me." The Saiyan glared.

"It was just a dream... He made you turn on the kid, then he was going to kill you both. He said you were a liability because you were Saiyan." She explained, trying to forget that Vegeta used to be evil.

"Sounds about right. But Frieza's no match for me. Not now." Vegeta chuckled darkly. Suddenly Bulma grabbed her stomach, her eyes widening.

"Something's wrong." Bulma shook her head. Vegeta watched her, as she leaned against the wall.

"Are you hurting?" Vegeta asked, his eyes on her stomach.

"No, it just feels... Strange. I think I'll go to the doctor tomorrow." She said quietly. Her body felt relaxed under the hot water.

"I'm going to bed." Vegeta stepped out of the shower, not waiting for Bulma's response. She watched as he dried off and left the bathroom. While laying in bed did sound nice, she couldn't pull herself from the shower. Sliding down the wall, she sat down. The hot water made her feel sleepy, and she just wanted to stay under the warm water forever.

Vegeta waited for Bulma to come out of the bathroom and come to bed, but she was still in the shower. He could hear the water running, but her strangely high Ki was relaxed and calm. The Saiyan suddenly felt something inside of him resembling worry, and got up from the bed. Opening the bathroom door, he saw Bulma sitting against the shower wall, water running over her naked body. _Is she...asleep?_

"Woman." Vegeta said, his tone even. She didn't move. _She fell asleep in the shower... Bizarre._ He opened the shower door and turned off the water. "Get up." Shaking her a bit rough, her eyes snapped open.

"What?" She looked up at him with confusion all over her face. Vegeta said nothing, only looked at her as if she were insane. Bulma groaned. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes. Next time I will leave you in here all night." The prince growled, turning away from the shower.

"It's not my fault I don't feel good!" Bulma yelled, picking up a shampoo bottle and throwing it hard. It hit Vegeta in the back and bounced to the floor. He turned to look at her, a scowl on his face. _She throws harder._ Vegeta fought the urge to chuckle.

"And that's my problem, how?" He fussed, glaring at her.

"You're such a jerk." Bulma said quietly, her temper calming. Vegeta left her in the bathroom, walking back to the bed. He laid back down, and waited. Within a few minutes, he felt Bulma pull down her side of the covers, and climb into bed. Immediately, something in his gut churned, and he felt... Weird. Like he needed to look at her to make sure she was okay.

Turning over to face her, he noticed she was on her back, her face blank. Upon seeing him roll over to face her, she turned her her head toward his. Her eyes were tired, her face sleepy. Something was off about her. _No, she isn't sick... She's pregnant._ He kept his face calm, but everything inside of him was screaming no. But he could _feel_ it. It was like... Something was inside of her.

_I really hope I'm wrong._ Vegeta thought, anger building up inside of him. He rolled over away from her, staring out of the glass balcony door. The last thing he needed was for her to be having a child, his child. _She _was already enough of a distraction. Bringing a baby into the mix would mean that all of that what he said would have to be true. It would mean that he would have to care for something other than himself. _I truly hope I am wrong._

* * *

**Oh lawd. We all know what happens next... How will Vegeta react ? Guess we'll have to wait and see. He'll be okay. He needs a chill pill.**

**TO ALL MY FREAKIN AWESOME READERS/REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS, THANKS A GAZILLION ! Yall keep me inspired to keep on writing. So I thank you.**

**~Kaila G.**


	21. Chapter 21

Bulma threw her hair in a neat bun, and dressed quickly. It was eight-thirty in the morning, and her doctor appointment was at nine. Pulling on her shoes, she walked quickly into the kitchen. Vegeta was at the table eating breakfast, he usually left the gravity chamber around that time to eat quickly, then he was gone again. Her mother was washing dishes quietly, but when she saw Bulma walk in, she grinned.

"How ya feeling?" Her mother chirped.

"Same. I'm going to the doctor." Bulma replied with a strained voice.

"Want me to come with?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"No, Mom. I think I'll be okay." She looked over at Vegeta. "Wish me luck." The Saiyan said nothing, only watched her go. Once outside, she threw her capsule, and waited for the smoke to clear. Once inside, she took off for the inner city, her nerves reaching an all new high. _What if I have some kind of illness? _That made pregnant sound really nice.

Before she knew it, she was at the doctor's office. Walking inside, she walked over to the receptionist behind a glass window. The receptionist set her up with a clipboard full of paperwork. Sitting in the lobby, she filled out the paperwork, mumbling to herself about how ridiculous it was that every time she came in they always made her fill out the same sheet. They knew her by a first name basis for the same reason everyone knew who she was. Capsule Corporation.

Returning the clipboard back to the woman, she sat back down in the lobby, waiting. She felt sick again, so she began breathing in her nose and out of her mouth. _Relax, Bulma... Think of the beach.. Think of Vegeta..._ The thought of him calmed her a little. _I wish you were with me now... But I couldn't ask you. You'd have only said no, you lunkhead._ Bulma wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought of him.

"Briefs?" A woman held the door open for Bulma as she walked through into the hallway. "How are you today Ms. Briefs?"

"Feeling like crap." Bulma sulked, following the nurse to a patient room.

"Make yourself comfortable, the doctor will be right with you." The nurse smiled. Bulma nodded and sat on the waiting bed. Yawning, she kicked her feet and looked around the room. There were several paintings on the wall and she stared at them in slight awe. Oceans and sunsets... She wanted to go there. _Maybe take Vegeta with me..._ A smile formed across her lips at the thought.

"Hello, hello!" A cheery voice broke through her thoughts and the door opened.

"Dr. Jocelyn." Bulma greeted her long time doctor, trying to offer a grin.

"You look... Tired." The woman pulled out her clipboard. "What's going on, Bulma? Lay it on me."

"Well, I've been puking my guts out the last few mornings. My stomach feels strange, like somethings not right... Bad pains." The blue haired woman was thinking back on the last couple of days.

"I read your chart.. So you've missed a period?" The doctor's words hit her like a ton of bricks. Her mouth went dry.

"Yea." Bulma managed to croak out the word.

"On any birth control?" The doctor asked, despite Bulma clearly stating on the chart that she wasn't.

"No." Bulma replied.

"Okay, then. First thing's first. Blood work will tell us everything." Dr. Jocelyn said. Bulma sat in a chair, while the nurse came out and prepped her arm. Watching her slip the needle in her vein, Bulma felt a tad bit light headed as the blood slipped through the tubing into the vial. Once the vial was full, the nurse cut it off, slipped the needle back out, and stuck a bandaid with a cotton ball underneath onto her arm._ Goku would be flipping his shit..._ Bulma smiled.

"We'll have your results soon." The nurse smiled, walking from the room. _Now I just sit and wait..._ Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. She was scared, nervous. But she was also... Excited. _A baby... Not just any baby. Vegeta's baby... He is going to be so mad..._ Bulma tried to forget about his attitude for a moment.

_If I'm pregnant... Please don't do anything stupid, Vegeta... I know how you are. When things get too sentimental, you run._ Bulma feared the worst would happen. _What if he doesn't really want me at all? What if this is the final straw that scares him away for good? He could leave, go into space... He said I was his, but he's Vegeta... As much as I love him, he'll never be all mine. He still fights his dark side, and sometimes I see it winning._

"Bulma?" Dr. Jocelyn came into the room, pulling Bulma from her thoughts. She stood, waiting on the doctor's verdict. "You're pregnant. Not quite two weeks. Nothing else showed up in your blood. Looks to me like you're just having really bad morning sickness... Do you want me to go over your options?"

"My... My options?" Bulma asked, confused.

"You're here alone... Let's face it, your business is usually all over the news. You and that baseball player aren't together anymore. There's always adoption... Or abortion, though I don't condone-"

"Whoa!" Bulma held up her hand. "I am with someone. I just try to keep it private, you know. So he and I can have a normal life... Please keep this confidential. I would never give up my child, and I'm certainly not going to abort it. I want this baby." Bulma felt sick of the thought of killing her unborn child.

"Great. That's great. Your parents will be thrilled. Make sure you come back three weeks from now for another check up, okay? I will set up your appointment and we'll call you in advance for a reminder." Dr. Jocelyn smiled with relief. "Congrats."

"Thank you. See ya later." Bulma walked out of the patient room, and out into the lobby._ I just want to go home._ Walking outside, she climbed into her hover craft, and took off for home. She dreaded telling Vegeta, but he needed to know. She had to tell him, whether she wanted to or not.

The ride out of the city and back to Capsule Corporation seemed to take all of thirty seconds. Once her feet hit the grass, she retracted her hover craft, took a breath, and walked toward the front door. Her nerves were hitting an all time high, causing her stomach to knot up. It began to hurt a little, and she felt bad for putting her stress on the baby. _I have a baby inside of me..._ The thought made her smile, and she instinctively touched her stomach.

"Mom, I'm home!" Bulma called. The house was silent. "Mom?" She walked into the empty kitchen. _She must have gone somewhere with Daddy.._ Walking away from the kitchen, she could hear the low hum of the gravity chamber from inside the silent house. Taking a deep breath, she left the house, heading for the gravity chamber. Once she reached it, she stood for a moment, before knocking. The hum slowly quieted, and the door opened, Vegeta standing there looking annoyed.

"Well the good news is I don't have some kind of deadly disease." Bulma tried to sound hopeful. Vegeta said nothing, only scowled, waiting for what he already knew. Looking down, Bulma kicked the ground with her foot, then looked back up at him. Their eyes locked. "Vegeta, I'm pregnant."

"I knew it." Vegeta said, his face suddenly growing cold. "How could you let this happen?" He growled.

"ME?" Bulma stared at him, shocked. "It's your fault!"

"My fault? Don't you humans have some sort of pregnancy prevention?" Vegeta snarled, stepping toward her.

"I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO ACT LIKE THIS! AT LEAST I'M NOT DYING!" Bulma yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

"YOU'RE A FOOLISH GIRL!" Vegeta yelled, then he stopped, closing his eyes for a moment, calming himself. He opened them again, and took another step toward her. His eyes cold, matching his voice. "A Saiyan pregnancy will be harmful to you."

"Chi Chi had Gohan!" Bulma argued, confused.

"That circus clown's wife isn't normal." Vegeta spat. "And let me ask you this. Did any of you know she was having a baby? Did she call to inform anyone about the little brat? Did you ever once see her while she was pregnant?"

"Well, no. We only found out about Gohan when Goku brought him here before Raditz came. Gohan was around four or five." Bulma replied quietly.

"Exactly. Because Kakarot was watching her go through the most painful experience of her life. She probably nearly died. Saiyan women were built to bear the child of Saiyan men. You are EARTHLINGS! You're not made to handle a legendary Saiyan warrior!" Vegeta fussed, angry.

"It's too late, now! I'll just have to deal." She fussed back, glaring.

"Just have to deal..." Vegeta laughed wickedly, as he backed her against the gravity room wall, trapping her between his arms. "Have to deal? I don't want this. Neither do you."

"I'm going to have this baby." Bulma said firmly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Then you're more foolish than I ever thought. Now leave me alone. I have to train." Vegeta growled, pushing himself away from her. Bulma left the gravity room in tears, trying to process what was just said. _He sounded so angry... But there was something else in his voice that he kept trying to cover up..._

Deciding to just let it go, Bulma felt her stomach knot up again. That conversation didn't go the way she had hoped for. Vegeta was angry, which meant he was going to close himself off from her. She was pregnant, and going to have his baby. Was he just trying to scare her, or was this really going to be difficult? Just thinking about the few days she had already went through made her believe him.

But she wanted him to love this baby. She already did. Rubbing her stomach, she laid down on the bed. _I love you already... I hope you and I will be okay together. Maybe you won't be so bad on me... I hope you come around, Vegeta. I just need you to give me a sign, anything. I need to know you're not going to duck out on me and this child. We're both going to need you... More than you know. I wish I could tell you that._

* * *

"Mom! Dad!" Bulma called out from the couch. Vegeta just happened to be sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Her parents still didn't know about her being pregnant, and she figured now was a good of time as any to inform them.

"Yes, dear?" Her mother walked into the living room, followed by her father.

"I have something to tell you... I'm not sick." Bulma offered a light smile. "I'm going to have a baby."

"What?" Mr. Briefs gaped at his daughter.

"OH HOW WONDERFUL! Finally, a grand baby!" Mrs. Briefs cooed with excitement. A loud _CLANG_ from the kitchen made Bulma jump. Vegeta stormed past them, not saying a word, slamming the door on his way out. The gravity chamber came to life shortly after.

"He thinks the pregnancy is going to be really hard on me." Bulma said quietly, looking at her parents. "I'm not too sure where he stands on his feelings about it. You know how Vegeta is."

"At least the baby will have good looks." Her mother grinned.

"A...baby..." Her dad walked off, his face still stuck in shock. Bulma giggled at her father.

"I think Daddy's surprised." She laughed.

"We have to go shopping!" Her mother snatched up her wallet.

"Oh, Mom. Not now... I'm exhausted." Bulma shook her head.

"Fine, how about I be a virtual shopper? I'll send you pictures, you tell me what you want." Mrs. Briefs instructed.

"You're impossible." Bulma shook her head, fighting a smile.

"I'm a mother. Now I'll be on my way!" Her mom left the room without waiting for another word.

* * *

**Vegeta is not a happy camper. Honestly I think he's more worried about what's going to happen to Bulma than he is about the fact that she's pregnant. He is just... No an emotional person, and when he does show emotion, it usually comes out in anger. Of course he eventually grows a little softer after the cell saga, but he is always Vegeta. There's no other way to describe him. In the manga it seems to have a little more detail between him and Bulma... I have a few books, so I will be writing from those as well as the show. I am so excited to do the pregnancy ! Yay we're finally here !**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY AMAZING READERS/REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS/FAVORITERS ! You guys keep me inspired to continue writing this story and keep making Vegeta an ass.**

**~Kaila G.**


	22. Chapter 22

It was hot, the sun beaming down from the sky. Bulma was barely showing, a small baby bump forming on her belly. Wearing a black two piece bikini, she sat on the stairs of the pool, watching the figure of Vegeta at the bottom of the pool. _He sure can hold his breath for a long time..._ She thought as she watched him move fluidly under the water.

The gravity chamber had a gaping hole in the wall from where he had blasted it away. So the prince was stuck training in the back yard until Mr. Briefs fixed the chamber. It was hot, so Vegeta had jumped into the pool and had stayed under the water. Every now and again he'd come up for a breath, then back down to the bottom of the pool. Bulma watched, thoroughly impressed.

He had been doing it again. Avoiding her. Already gone from their bed when she awoke, coming to bed when she was fast asleep. He never said anything, just came inside to eat or sleep, then back out the gravity chamber. It was his firm routine, which he refused to break. He refused to talk about anything, especially the baby. He wouldn't even look her way.

Kicking her feet, staring at his moving figure under the water, Bulma sighed. _Vegeta... I need you to reassure me.. Just give me a sign. Anything, I just need to know you're with me._ She continued kicking her feet, just watching the Saiyan under water. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her stomach, making her see sparks. Her hand flew to her belly, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to process the pain she was experiencing.

* * *

He could feel her watching him, and he hated it. His body wanted to float to the surface, but he kept his feet planted firmly to the bottom of the pool. He needed a breath, he'd have to go up soon. The Saiyan was contemplating surfacing, when something caught his attention. The Ki of the brat inside of her was dropping dramatically. Vegeta's stomach knotted, and he looked in her direction. He sensed the blood before he saw it drifting around her in the water.

Vegeta surfaced, shooting out of the water. He was at Bulma's side, trying to figure out what was happening to her. He could barely feel the baby, its Ki was weak. Barely even there. Bulma was wide eyed, her face full of panic. Vegeta grabbed her arm to help her stand, but when she tried to move, she cried out. Her small hand gripped his arm fiercely, her face contorted in pain.

"Some-something's wrong! I... It hurts!" Bulma leaned forward, crying out again.

"You're losing it." Vegeta said quietly.

"No, I-I'm... HURTING!" Bulma snapped, not looking up.

"The child, Bulma. You're losing the child." Vegeta snapped back.

"W-what? No.. Do something!" She doubled over again. "Please!"

Vegeta stared at her. _What do I do? Call for help? It will be dead before they arrive... Fly her to a hospital? Not enough time... The brat won't make it... She might not either. She might not make it.. The blood. She's losing too much blood.._ Without thinking twice, Vegeta knelt beside her and put his hands on her stomach. Closing his eyes, he focused every part of himself, all of his self discipline hadn't been for nothing.

Feeling every part of her against his hands, he was in a slight awe for a split second. He could feel her blood flowing through her veins. Her heart pumping. He could feel the baby, too. Its heart was faint, and fading. Pushing his energy up, he imagined his own strength leaving his body and flooding out of his hands. Nothing happened. It wasn't working. _I will not let you die, Woman._

Focusing all of his energy, everything he had, he slowly began transferring his energy to her. The nearly disappeared Ki began to strengthen. Vegeta felt the Ki growing, along with Bulma's spiking back up right with it. She had stopped bleeding, and she was quiet. The Saiyan opened his eyes, her big blue ones meeting his. A pale light was glowing against her stomach as he continued to transfer his energy to her. Her face was soft, surprised even. Her hand loosened its grip on his arm. Vegeta backed away from her, the light disappearing.

"Thank you." Bulma whispered, her voice unsure. Vegeta only stared at her. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. "Will.. Will it happen again?"

"I do not know." Vegeta snapped, watching her face. She looked down.

"I don't want to lose it." She said sadly.

"Him." Vegeta corrected her.

"H-him? How do you...know?" Bulma asked, her face curious.

"I just do." He snapped again. "Can you stand?"

"I, I think so." She nodded, trying to stand up on the pool step. Vegeta was holding her arm suddenly, steadying her. She looked up at him, her eyes still worried. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"What?" Vegeta asked, his voice confused.

"My body can't handle him, can it?" Her eyes were so sad. _I hate it when you do this. _He wanted to look away from her, but he couldn't.

"Right." He replied, being honest. He wasn't going to sugar coat anything for her. Her face fell again, tugging at his heart. He hated her for making him feel, especially for making him feel for her. _How will I ever be the best when I have to deal with this mess of a woman? What have I gotten myself into?_ Vegeta was angry, and he picked her up in his arms softly. Despite being frustrated, he wasn't going to hurt her. She was already in enough danger because of him.

"Vegeta..." Bulma mumbled against his neck.

"Hm?" He grunted, walking into the house and down the hallway.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice tired. Even though he had transferred a large amount of energy to her, the baby had taken most of it. His head swirling with thoughts and emotions, he laid her on the bed. Taking a moment to skim over her with his eyes, he was satisfied. She was okay, for now.

Leaving her to sleep, Vegeta walked back outside. Looking around, he wondered when Mr. Briefs would have the gravity chamber fixed. The Saiyan jumped back into the pool, sinking to the bottom. _I want my child to be like me... But not at the cost of her life. Is it the evil? Or just the Saiyan strength that is wearing her body out? Could he truly be evil, like me? Sure, I wasn't born evil... I was made into what I am. No, he is just of Saiyan blood. I will not allow him to grow up as I did. He will know strength, triumph... Pride. But he will never know defeat. You will be royalty, my son._

* * *

Bulma walked toward the doctor's office. Things had been better since the incident, and she was grateful that her unborn child was behaving. The pain still flared up some days worse than others, but otherwise everything was okay. The only thing that bothered her at the moment was the reporters trailing behind her, snapping photos and yapping out questions in her ear._ I wish I knew how they found out about me being pregnant..._ Ignoring them, she walked quietly with her mother, leaving the reporters outside the doctor's office.

"You'd think you were a movie star!" Bulma's mother gushed, her smile wide.

"Yea, I'm glad I never tried acting. I hate this!" Bulma fussed, sticking her tongue out at a reporter from the window. He glared at her, probably still angry that she ignored their badgering questions.

"Briefs?" The doctor appeared. "Come on, we'll get you in and out of here as quickly as possible... You're showing?" Dr. Jocelyn stared at her stomach.

"Sporting my tiny baby bump." Bulma smiled. "Thank you." Bulma chuckled, following Dr. Jocelyn, who still looked surprised, into the patient room. She laid down on the long table, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay, we are doing an ultrasound, but don't get your hopes up. We might be able to find out the sex, but like I said. Don't get your hopes up." Dr. Jocelyn said. Bulma was quiet as the doctor squirted the gel onto her belly and started rubbing the ultrasound tool over her small baby bump. The doctor's eyes widened, and she stopped moving.

"What?" Bulma asked, suddenly worried.

"A lot bigger than I expected... The baby isn't supposed to be this far developed... Maybe we were off on how far along you are." She began moving the ultrasound tool again. "Well., there you are.. It's a boy."

"He was right..." Bulma mumbled, staring at the ultrasound screen.

"OH! A little BOY! How wonderful!" Mrs. Briefs giggled, squeezing Bulma's hand. The young mother smiled, feeling butterflies. _I wonder what he'll be like... What he'll look like. Vegeta._ The thought kept her smiling. The doctor snapped a few ultrasound photos, and wrote down Bulma's next appointment. The mother and daughter thanked her, before leaving the doctor office. Ignoring the reporters once again, they hopped into Bulma's hover car, and took off for Capsule Corp.

* * *

"Vegeta?" Bulma looked up at the Saiyan, who had just entered the room. "Here, you were right." She thrusted to photo toward him.

"What is this?" Vegeta demanded, staring at the picture.

"Our child... It's a boy." She replied, unable to hide her happiness.

"I told you." He gave the picture back to her, and sat down on the bed.

"How'd you know?" Bulma pressed, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Males are born first." Vegeta answered simply.

"Always?" She asked, looking down at the ultrasound photo.

"Yes. As far as I know, it was said that when a Saiyan female became pregnant, her first child was always a male. We are a warrior race, after all." Vegeta's pride was thick in his voice.

"I think he's going to be just like you." Bulma said softly. "I hope he will be."

"You don't mean that." Vegeta chuckled darkly.

"I do." Bulma said surely. "I hope he has all of your good qualities."

"And just what do you think my good qualities are?" Vegeta asked, laying down beside her.

"You're strong. Brave... Smart. Determined, you don't give up on your goals. Prideful, although I don't know if that's always a good thing." Bulma smiled, to show she was teasing.

"Uh huh." Vegeta mumbled, staring at her stomach.

"Will you promise me something?" She whispered, grabbing his hand. _Why are you touching me?_ He wanted to snatch away from her.

"What did I tell you about promises? I don't." Vegeta snapped.

"Make me just this one, Vegeta. Please." She took his hand and rested it on her stomach. He was moving, and she wanted him to feel their son. He kicked, and Vegeta's eyes flashed, but he kept his face hard. "Don't let me lose him... If... If things get bad, save him. He will offer the world more than I ever could."

"I..." Vegeta stared at her, his face blank for a moment, he couldn't find his words. Snatching his hand away, he glared at her. "I will do no such thing. If he so much as pulls another stunt like last time, I will rip him out of you, do you understand?"

"You would not!" Bulma fussed, sitting up. "Promise me, Vegeta."

"I WILL!" He yelled, catching her off guard. Realizing he was getting too emotionally invested in her made him angry. Leaving their bed, he tore through the house, heading for the gravity chamber. Bulma sighed, knowing he'd be in there all night. _Why can't you just feel? It would make both our lives much easier... So prideful! YOU DAMN SAIYAN MONKEY! _Bulma threw his pillow at the door, rolled over, and tried to fall asleep.

Getting up from the bed, she snatched his pillow from the floor, and climbed back into bed. Cuddling up to it, she smelled nothing but the Saiyan she loved. Sleep came easy.

* * *

**Trunks is a little booger, huh ? A pain ! Just like his daddy ! Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I feel bad for Vegeta. He just doesn't know how to cope with all of his emotions and he takes it out on himself and everyone around him. Poor Bulma has to deal with his issues haha. At least he is showing her he cares in his evil, prideful, "fuck the world" kinda way... Lawd.**

**Thanks to everyone who has kept up and is continuing to keep up with this story. The positive feedback has been completely amazing. I am definitely very lucky to have such great readers into my story ! So thank you so very much, I greatly appreciate everything. The reviews, the followers, favoriters. It's amazing.**

**~Kaila G.**


	23. Chapter 23

Bulma sat on the couch, folding baby clothes. Her mother had went on a shopping rampage and the whole living room seemed to be littered with baby clothes. Blue, everything was so blue. Smiling, Bulma looked at the piles of baby shirts and pants. Packs of diapers littered the floor. Her unborn son kicked hard, and she laughed softly.

"Yea, I feel you in there!" Bulma teased, rubbing her belly. Her mind had been running over baby names, and she couldn't seem to find one to fit him. Sighing, she wished Vegeta would offer up something. He didn't speak to her about the baby, unless he was asking if she felt okay. _At least he shows SOME concern..._ Bulma stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Hearing a light noise, she turned to see Vegeta in the doorway. Her heart pounded a little faster, as she recovered from the sudden appearance.

"Your mother is utterly senseless. Does the brat really need all of those awful outfits?" Vegeta fussed, and Bulma couldn't help but smile.

"Of course he does!" She giggled. "I just wish I had a good name for him."

"Brat." Vegeta mumbled.

"That is _not_ gonna be his name!" Bulma fussed.

"Trunks. You're a family full of clothing." Vegeta sneered, obviously joking. But something about the name caught Bulma off guard. _Trunks. _It was so... _Perfect._

"THAT'S IT!" Bulma shrieked, causing Vegeta to wince, his ears were ringing.

"Why are you so loud?" He growled, eyeing her with an angry scowl.

"That's it, that's the name!" She nodded. "Good going, Vegeta!"

"Trunks? You're joking, right?" Vegeta stared at her with something resembling curiosity and shock.

"Nope, I love it! It just... Clicks." Bulma explained, watching her Saiyan stare at her as if she were crazy.

"Whatever you say." Vegeta shrugged. "I could care less what you name him. He'll be "Brat" to me."

"HE WILL NOT!" Bulma yelled, grabbing up the first thing she saw, which happened to be a frying pan. Chunking it at the Saiyan, she glared as he dodged it easily, letting out a dark chuckle.

"Your aim is terrible." The prince teased, causing Bulma to grab a plate and hurl it at his head. He knocked it away with his hand, and it crashed against the wall. Glass shattered and fell all over the kitchen floor. Bulma glared at him. He chuckled and walked over to her. Placing his hand on the nape of her neck, he looked into her eyes. "Impressed to see you haven't lost your fighting spirit."

"You are such a jerk, Vegeta." Bulma snapped, staring back at him.

"Yes, I am." He leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. Surprised, Bulma hesitated a moment before kissing him back. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their kiss quickened, something needy about the roughness of it. Then, Vegeta slowed the kiss, letting their lips linger a moment, before pulling away. "I'll be in before you're asleep." And then he was gone.

Bulma stood dumbfounded, curious as to what came over the Saiyan and caused him to do that. _Maybe I need to throw stuff at his head more often... Vegeta you're such a lunkhead._ She turned and looked at the mess they, she, had caused. Sighing, she walked over to the wall and pressed the green button. A few seconds later, one of their Capsule Corp. cleaning bots appeared. "Please clean up this glass." Bulma instructed.

"Will clean up glass, Miss Briefs." The robot said quietly. It began cleaning the broken shards of glass from the floor, while Bulma watched, her mind reeling._ What are you up to, Vegeta?_

* * *

That night, Bulma lay in the big bath tub in her bathroom. She had her head rested against the side of the tub, her baby bump rising slightly above the water. Trunks was quiet, a little thump here and there. The warm water was relaxing to both of them, and Bulma closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet of the bathroom. Her brain began to tick, thoughts swirling in her head.

_What is he doing? What does he want from me, from us? I just want him to love us... I believe he does... But sometimes I don't. Or maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me... Making me think he doesn't.. Think about it, Bulma. Would he have saved Trunks if he didn't love you? I guess not... Or maybe he would have... He's killed many people before... Whole planets. Women, children... What makes you so sure he loves you? If it came down to it, he could kill me with the snap of his fingers... _Bulma was so wrapped up in the argument taking place in her head, that she didn't hear the Saiyan come into the bathroom.

She gasped as she was suddenly out of the tub, her stomach against the side of the tub. Someone was pressed against her, and she let out a little yelp from the pressure being put on her stomach. Immediately, she was turned face to face with Vegeta, who looked a bit surprised at what he had done. Bulma stared at him, wide eyed with fear and anger. _How could he do that, knowing I'm pregnant, he could've hurt Trunks!_

"I forgot for a moment..." Vegeta seemed to read her mind. He laid her gently back down into the tub and stared at her stomach. Trunks was kicking like crazy, and Bulma put a hand on her stomach, trying to calm him.

"I... " Bulma was taken back by the softness in the prince's voice. The baby began to calm a little, and she let out a breath. "I think he's okay."

"I'm going to shower." Vegeta stood abruptly, and began stripping his clothes off. Something lit up like a fire inside of Bulma, as she watched him get undressed. He stepped in the shower across from where she lay propped in the bath tub. She watched as he showered, even when her own bath water began to turn luke warm to cool. When he turned the shower off, she herself stood from the bath tub, grabbed her towel, and wrapped it around herself.

_How could you be such a fool? Do you want another episode like the pool? _Vegeta cursed himself for being so careless. He could feel the woman's eyes on him from where she was in the tub. Glancing over at her, he couldn't help but let out a little grin. Even if it was a little wicked. She could only see the blur of him through the blurry glass shower, and he took advantage of that. He watched her from the corner of his eye, taking her in.

_I thought she was sexy before, her pregnant has made it even worse..._ He cursed himself for his thoughts, but he couldn't help it. _Damn you, Woman. This child inside of you has increased the fondness I have for you. It should make me hate you, but I do not. I just want both of you to be proud of me... _In honesty, that was true. _Everyone, including you, always look to that clown for guidance. He's the saving grace on this planet, everyone expects him to save the day... I don't want to save the day, I just want to show that I'm the best. I will prove it, one way or another. I will._

Feeling agitated, he turned off the shower and stepped out. Bulma followed his lead, and they dried off quickly, before leaving the bathroom. Their bedroom door was shut, and Vegeta climbed into bed without dressing in shorts. Bulma climbed in with him, doing the same. Her body was still so small and fragile, just her stomach poking out. He wanted to rid his feelings for her, but that was just impossible at this point. He had never loved anyone except his parents, but he whatever he felt for the woman was as close as it came to love. He hated it, he'd never admit it to her, even if he felt it.

The Saiyan pulled her closer to him, and nuzzled her neck. Leaving a trail of kisses up to her jaw, he leaned over her, kissing her lips. She returned the kiss eagerly, and he knew what she wanted. Exactly what he wanted. Something inside of her had awakened, and all he had to do was give her a kiss to awaken it. Really, all she had to do was walk by to get him horny, but he tried not to act on it. He liked to make her want it. It was more fun that way.

She opened her legs to him, as he supported himself over her, being careful to keep his weight off of her. He felt her little hands under his arms, her nails tickling his shoulder blades. Breaking their kiss, Vegeta kissed her neck softly, that little spot right under her ear lobe that made her cringe slightly and shiver. The prince knew her all too well. Letting his teeth scrape gently across her soft skin, she let out a whisper of a moan, making his lips curve upward against her skin.

Placing a hand on her cheek, he tilted his head, looking at her face. Something about her eyes seemed wiser. Her face told him that she didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted him, she needed him. He didn't want all that feeling emotional bullshit, but at the same time it did feel good. It felt good to know someone depended on him, needed him. He'd never admit that either.

Trying to keep his self control, he reminded himself that he had to be careful. Gentle._ My child is inside of her, and any wrong move I make could make him fight..._ _My child.._ The words had a ring to it that Vegeta liked. Trying to assure himself that he did not feel the way he did, he entered her. Her moans against his lips made him forget about his pride for a while, and all he thought about was the woman underneath him. He didn't want to, but he did.

* * *

"BULMA!" Her mother's voice pierced her sleep. Opening her eyes, she sat up. Realizing she was alone, the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. _We made love... He actually spent some time with me, showed some affection. I won't get used to it, but I WILL enjoy it. _Bulma smiled and swung her legs over the bed.

"I'LL BE OUT IN A SEC!" The young mother yelled, throwing on a soft, form fitting t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Despite being dressed in what one would consider "comfy clothes", she felt beautiful. He made her feel that way, whether he knew it or not. _I think you do know._ Bulma couldn't hide her smile as she walked into the living room. Her smile faltered when she saw the back of Yamcha's head, as he was sitting on the couch.

"Look who came for tea, Honey!" Mrs. Briefs gushed, carrying a tray to the living room. Yamcha immediately stood and turned to greet Bulma. His face fell to her stomach and his goofy grin disappeared. Disbelief came over his face, and he said nothing, only stared at her belly. Feeling a little taken back, Bulma offered a friendly smile.

"Well, hey stranger." The blue haired beauty teased, walking over to sit on the over stuffed chair. Yamcha hesitated for a moment, before sitting back down on the couch.

"You're... Pregnant?" Yamcha's voice was laced with disgust. Bulma frowned, feeling the anger building up inside of her.

"YES!" Mrs. Briefs cooed. "Isn't it wonderful? I've been wanting grandchildren for so long now! You two chit-chat, I'm going to make some cupcakes!"

"Yea, chit-chat." Yamcha mumbled, waiting for the goof of a woman to leave the room. His confused and shocked face became replaced with anger. "How could you?"

"Oh, how could I what?" Bulma spat, her stomach knotting at the whole situation.

"How could you even let him touch you the way I once did?" Yamcha fussed, his eyes angry.

"You never loved me. Maybe I was good for your ego, maybe, I was just good for your time. But you never loved me, and to say you did, is truly disgusting." Bulma hissed, trying to keep from yelling.

"Why would you say that? I did love you! You quit loving me!" Yamcha argued.

"Only because you kept cheating on me. You can't wait around on someone forever, Yamcha. I got tired of waiting! I was tired of being hurt! Always creating things, worrying about everyone else. Running off with Goku on all his missions when we were younger. Running off to Namek with Gohan and Krillin... I just... I was tired, Yamcha. I. Was. Tired. Don't you get that? I fell out of love with you, because of you. Not because of me. And I'm okay with that." Bulma looked him straight in the eyes. "You need to get over it. I hope this makes you realize my heart belongs to someone else."

"How do you love him? After everything?" Yamcha asked, but his voice was more curious than angry.

"I just do... It's like something I've never felt before. He's not what most think. Maybe he's just like that with me, I don't know." Bulma shook her head. "Are you mad?"

"I want to be. But no... I am glad you're happy. I just don't want you to get hurt again. The way I hurt you, ya know." The boy was honest.

"Wanna know what we're having?" She grinned again, not being able to contain her excitement.

"Sure." Yamcha nodded, his stomach knotting at the realization that the woman he loved was carrying the child of the man he hated.

"A boy. His name will be Trunks." Her smile widened, and her hand touched her stomach. "He's a little excited. He plays off of my emotions, and that's not good." She laid back against the couch, trying to relax.

"What do you mean?" Her ex asked, watching her face.

"My body isn't supposed to be strong enough to carry him. But look at us, we're both still here... Almost weren't." Bulma immediately regretted saying that.

"Why do you say that? What happened?" Yamcha pressed, sitting up.

"I... I almost lost him. Vegeta stepped in and did some glowy thing, then I felt fine. Trunks was okay and I was okay." Bulma tried to down play it.

"Huh, you don't say..." Yamcha sat back against the couch. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, so don't say anything! When we all meet up next year, it's gonna be the biggest surprise, yet! I'm sure Goku and the others will be shocked." Her grin made Yamcha chuckle lightly.

"Yea, boy will they." he agreed, unable to take his eyes off of her stomach. Despite being okay knowing she was happy, he was miserable knowing her unborn child was not his. She'd never be his again. Now the woman he had loved for so long, belonged to someone else. And not just anyone else, Vegeta.

* * *

**Well, the cat's outta the bag. Now Yamcha is officially aware of preggo Bulma... And he ain't a happy camper ! Oh well, that's what he gets for being stupid, right ? Right. Vegeta and Bulma belong together, they are so freakin cute. Especially when she gets mad at him, and he's just like "yes, this is what I enjoy!" haha... I am super excited to get through her pregnancy, then before you know it we'll be in the android saga. Yay !**

**I would like to say thank you, thank you very much, to all my awesome readers/reviewers/favoriters/followers ! If it wasn't for you all, I wouldn't be doing my fanfic stories. So thank you for keeping up with this, and giving the story such great support. You guys are so amazing, and I sincerely thank you for giving your time to read my story.**

**~Kaila G.**


	24. Chapter 24

Bulma felt miserable. Her ankles hurt, her back hurt, and she wanted to do nothing more than sleep. She was lying on the couch, watching t.v., when she heard the front door open. Figuring it was her parents, she ignored it and kept her eyes glued to the television screen. Her eyes felt heavy, and she wanted to nap, but her body just wouldn't let her sleep. Trunks wouldn't let her sleep.

He had been rowdy lately. Bulma tried to calm him by singing or reading, but nothing quieted the little Saiyan inside of her. He had been on a continuous day and night rampage for nearly a month. Bulma worried, and didn't tell Vegeta, though she was sure he could probably feel him raging. She didn't want Vegeta to know, but there was no hiding anything from that man. _I just want everything to be okay..._ Bulma suddenly felt like someone was watching her. Looking over the arm rest of the couch, she saw Vegeta standing in the doorway scowling.

* * *

Vegeta had walked inside the house quietly, not wanting to disturb the woman. He knew something was up, the brat had been quite intolerable lately, even if she tried to act as if everything was fine. But the Saiyan knew better. He could feel the child inside of her, his energy was rambunctious, his Ki was spiking at a new high. He not only noticed their child's changes, he noticed Bulma's as well.

She was even smaller than before, skinny. Her face was pale, circles developing under her eyes. He often found her sleeping, she never had any energy. Her Ki was decreasing a little at a time, and the prince knew something wasn't right. The child inside of her was too much for her little, human body. The thoughts that came to his mind worried him, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was truly worried.

Looking at her now, he almost wanted to look away. When her little face appeared, her eyes finding him over the arm rest, he wanted to look away. _She's so tiny. Her body appears to be so fragile, like the wind could blow and she'd fly away. Her eyes are so tired... My son, please don't hurt her._ He raised an eyebrow, trying to appear as if he were wondering why she was looking at him like that.

"You need to eat." Vegeta growled, sitting on the chair across from the couch.

"I have ate." Bulma said quietly, trying to reposition and find comfort.

"Bulma." Vegeta stared at her, watching her eyes open at the mention of her name. "You need to eat." His words were laced with worry and annoyance. Bulma sat up on the couch, deciding that she didn't want to argue with him. He was right, she did need to eat.

"Okay. Let's eat." She stood from the couch, and immediately felt dizzy. Her head was spinning, and she grabbed the arm of the chair. Vegeta saw her tilt slightly, and was at her side. Her little hand grabbed his forearm, holding onto him tightly while she regained her balance. The Saiyan allowed her to use him to steady herself, and he watched her face. His theory was coming to light. Their child was draining her slowly.

"Can you walk now?" He asked, as she opened her eyes.

"I think so." Bulma nodded. Taking it slow, they walked into the kitchen, her hand still dug into Vegeta's arm. Once she made it to the kitchen table, she sat in the chair and let out a breath. Trying to grin, she looked up as Vegeta sat down across from her. "Still three months to go, and he's already kicking my ass."

"You'll have him before then. Maybe a couple of weeks to a month." Vegeta said quietly.

"What? How? It's not time! I'm just at six months!" Bulma began to panic at Vegeta's words.

"Calm down, it's fine. Saiyan pregnancy is different from pathetic earthling's pregnancy." He said the words without thinking.

"Thanks a lot." Her face fell, and her words were almost a whisper.

"You are doing fine." He snapped, trying to make up for hurting her feelings.

"Your face says otherwise." Bulma looked down at the floor.

"I'm concerned that he is being too rough on your body, yes. But you're still alive, are you not?" Vegeta asked, his hand under her chin. He lifted her face to look at him.

"Yes." Bulma whispered, looking into his eyes.

"As I said before, you're doing fine." He took his hand away and leaned back into the kitchen chair, before standing. He walked over to the counter and pressed the button over the telephone. Within seconds a bot appeared, looking to Bulma for instruction.

"Dinner please." Bulma instructed, putting a hand to her forehead. Her stomach growled, and suddenly she was starving. The bot that her father had built buzzed around the kitchen, making dinner. Vegeta kept his eyes on the table, his mind racing. He could feel and hear every little part of her across the table from him. Trunk's Ki, her Ki growing weaker. Her stomach growling. Trunks was moving around, fighting.

The prince was feeling frustrated. If he had never allowed himself to engage in developing some feeling toward her, none of this would be happening. He would be on the first ship out, taking over planets. Vegeta wouldn't need anyone but himself, he was strong enough alone. Defeat Kakarot, and leave Earth forever. He didn't care about killing him or even destroying Earth, it was all about defeat. What was the use of victory if he couldn't rub it in his opponent's face?

Looking up, he noticed Bulma's head resting on her hand. It made him feel even worse. She was in pain, he knew she was. Even if she wouldn't admit it, he could feel the strain. Vegeta knew she was hurting, though she refused to acknowledge the pain in front of him. _She's much stronger than I ever give her credit for. Earthlings are pathetic... But not her. She's a fighter._ He felt pride in knowing that, though he wasn't quite sure why. He didn't like it.

She radiated something, something that attracted him to her. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Vegeta argued with himself every day that he didn't feel the way he knew he felt about her. About their unborn child. He had grown fond of Bulma, he did enjoy the company at times. Mostly he was just annoyed by humans, but she had grown on him. Of course, he would never admit that or even say it. But it was true.

And now she was having a child, his child. The Saiyan child inside of her was of his royal blood, and he should have been over joyed. Instead he was concerned, maybe even worried or nervous. He never felt this way, and it bothered him a great deal. Knowing that his actions were causing her life to be in danger made him angry at himself. Self control was something he was honored to have, and he had used it often when he first began his relation with Bulma.

But then everything was too easy. She had started loving him, feeling for him. Depending on him, wanting him. She was his to do whatever he pleased with, to an extent, and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed her, and he had let himself go with her. The truth was, she was the first person in his teenage to adult life that he let get close to him. Touch him. Ask him personal things. He tried to shut that down with her, but he felt comfortable with her.

Despite all of it, he couldn't open up to her. She had opened up to him, maybe even opened up fully, but he just couldn't do it. He didn't want to, but mostly he didn't know how to. Emotions were something he didn't want to deal with, so he just didn't. Giving too much information, giving too much emotion, only got the people you cared for hurt. He had learned at a young age to leave all emotions locked away inside of himself. Don't show them, don't feel them.

The bot came over, causing Bulma to take her hand away from her head. Vegeta immediately looked away from her and down at his plate. His stomach knotted as he ate, he could feel Trunks moving aggressively inside of her stomach. Anger boiled up inside of him, and he tried to relax. Continuing eating his dinner, he kept glancing at Bulma, trying to keep an eye on her. Dinner was silent, the Saiyan just watching her, trying to convince himself that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

That night was quiet. Vegeta showered alone, Bulma had already showered just after dinner. Once he was dried off, he climbed in bed beside her small, pregnant figure. _How did we even get here? Sleeping in the same bed? Right, I got too comfortable with her. I wanted to be near her, it made sleep easier... It made focusing harder, but the nightmares weren't as often. Still frequent, but not nearly as bad as when I was completely shut off and alone. _

_Does the woman really offer me that much comfort? I guess she does... It's so bizarre. I don't even have to be touching her, just having her near me is more than enough. But it's also more than I can take. Too much... I hate it! I can feel our child inside of her, draining her life away, it feels that way... I can't stop it. I can never stop it. Let it happen. I have to let it run its course... She's still fighting, she's still here. How long will she be able to hold on? I don't care._

_Why haven't I become super Saiyan yet? Have I not pushed through boundary after boundary? Have I not given it my all? Have I not pushed myself harder than I ever thought was imaginable? What am I doing wrong? It was so easy for that idiot. His power comes so easily... What does he do that I do not? Am I missing something? _Vegeta's mind raced, keeping him awake. He could feel Bulma's breathing, steady and quiet. She was sleeping like a rock, which was unusual, lately she couldn't find comfort in the bed.

Feeling like he'd never fall asleep, Vegeta contemplated going out to the gravity chamber. But something tweaked in his head, and he decided against it. He was tired, and just wanted some sleep. His eyes on her body next to him, he watched her figure barely rise and fall, and something about the woman next to him gave him something close to comfort.

* * *

**I know that chapter was a little short, but I wanted to show the conflict inside of Vegeta's head. It's like he wants to care about her, but he doesn't, and he battles with himself over his feelings. I love showing his internal conflict. On another note, I feel really bad for Bulma. She is trying to be so strong, but she will have a lot to prove in upcoming chapters. Things may be okay for now, but does that ever really last ?**

**Thanks so much for the amazing support with this story. You guys are awesome and I hope you continue to enjoy my take on Vegeta and Bulma's story. **

**~Kaila G.**


End file.
